The Next Generation
by Excalibur933
Summary: Pines twins Amelia and Amanda are sent to the relatively unknown town of Gravity Falls by their parents Dipper and Pacifica in advance of eventually settling there. As they stayed in the town with their family friends and cousins slowly they will learn of the town, its history and what their ancestors did 26 years prior to their time while carving a legacy of their own.
1. Rediscovery

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Resdiscovery**

As I write this diary, I am on my way to a mysterious town I never heard of or knew much, but is talked about a lot and admired by my family, especially my parents: Gravity Falls.

We're sent there by my parents for a time of fresh air and recreation. A break from school and to bond with Mom and Dad's friends and my cousins in the Gleeful family.

I never knew much about it besides that's where Mom and Dad met one another. Their first interaction isn't exactly smooth to say the least as they told me.

But things got better for them. One night my mom, Pacifica Northwest came to my father's , Dipper Pines' residence in the town to help her family get rid of a ghost causing trouble in her childhood home. My father simply took this opportunity to benefit my aunt Mabel and her friends. However, that night also showed to Dad that there is something much more to Mom than being a stuck-up girl.

This lead to a pivotal moment for both of my parents: Dad encouraged Mom to be more of herself and become a much more better person. Unfortunately my Northwest grandparents disowned Mom. That led her running to the Mystery Shack, where my father's family took her in after that summer back in 2012 before living with my father and aunt at Piedmont six years later in 2018 for better opportunities.

Mom living in the Mystery Shack and eventually in Piedmont with my family members revealed more and more of her pure self. No snobby or stuck-up childhood version of Mom, just a normal kid like me today.

Like me and my sister Amanda.

I have also heard of what Mom experienced with her parents.

Beatings, being locked up in her room, all kinds of abuse. There was one so horrible that I never knew could be done to a human being.

**The bell. **It was basically used to bring her into submission, like a servant or an animal. She was being treated and raised practically like a dog. It was to be a "perfect" Northwest or else. I'm thankful I and my sister were raised normally without any unnecessary posing or public status imposed to us. Dad after all knew better and Mom does not want us to be like that or treat us like that. I would recall the moments Mom gets all anxious about herself. Dad, Aunt Mabel, my grandparents in my father's side would reassure her she'd do good to us.

It was a horrible experience. I would never survive under such treatment. I'd turn tails and run away I if I were in her place. I'm not certain whenever I should be thankful Mom got disowned but I think I'm thankful that she'd turn tails and run to the Pines where with all of the people she treated badly in the past, it's still the Pines that's willing to take her in without making her feel guilty so much and give her something that all of the money in the Northwest family could not buy or give.

Love, attention and support.

I don't mind Mom going with another person, whenever she would find I'm sure she'll pick wisely but I'm thankful she paired up with a Pines. The Pines were a nice and supportive family that I'm honored to be a part of. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Abigail were good people and I didn't waste any chances where I can greet them.

This 2038 they're still doing just fine. Hope they live with us in Gravity Falls eventually.

Mom's life changed for the better and like in the movies and books I've watched and read, she realized that he is the ideal guy she wanted in her life. Someone normal, cute ,smart, caring and that makes her happy.

Dad returned the affection around the same year when Mom moved with him, where they lasted six years up to their marriage in 2024 and eventually gave birth to me and my sister in 2026.

Our first twelve years in this planet is spent on Piedmont but we're moving up to Gravity Falls itself by the end of the summer where we're building our own home with the money used by my dad's company with a help from Great-Grunkles' Stan and Ford's adventures (whom passed away in 2030 and 2032 respectively and their house preserved) and of course a little boost from my mom's work. Took three years (stated to be planned in 2033 and being built in 2035) to build our home but whatever it is I'm certain it will be a good one for us to live in. Dad had a lot of connections around the world thanks to his and Great-Grunkle Stanford's inventions and discoveries- one of them capable of curing cancer.

We were sent ahead of time in the final months of construction as Mom and Dad had other things to wrap up before they join us soon on Gravity Falls- and pheraps Grandma Abigail and Grandpa as well.

Now it's me and my sister in the Mystery Shack for the summer, where a lot of stories are surrounding the shack, the shack where Dad and Aunt Mabel stayed in their various summers, where Mom ran into after being disowned, wondering to ourselves whenever we will live through the rumored adventures my great-grunkles, parents, their friends and aunt went together.

I believe in them, Amanda's a bit more skeptical on it.

Whatever it is it will be great. I believe in Dad and whatever is out there, I'm excited to see and hear how they interacted with my family and whenever they had anything positive to say. I'm thrilled for a summer me and my sister won't forget.

Seeing too our cousins Aaron and Natalia Gleeful is something we look forward too. They live in Gravity Falls with us eventually joining them.

This is also the town where our parents and my cousins' parents meet and my ever so evolving curiosity just grew ten-folds to see this town and feel what it's like for myself and my sister.

And maybe feel what was it like to be in a town away from urban areas and what it's like to be in this town.

**This is the story of the Next Generation.**

**Excerpt of Amelia Pines' diary, June 8, 2038**

* * *

Amongst one of the highways leading to the relatively unknown town of Gravity Falls, a bus made its way onto the town.

Amelia Pines looked outside the window of her bus seat, thinking about what awaits her in the town of Gravity Falls, where apparently her parents met for the first time. Outside of the bus are pine trees that seem to be reaching out for miles despite the bus moving at a moderate speed.

'_Off to where Mom and Dad met almost 26 years ago. I wonder if the vibe on that town will be the same as those past 26 years.'_

Truth be told, she was excited about it. With all the stories of what was rumored to be in Gravity Falls she has hoped to get a glimpse of what her past incarnations had interacted before.

"Hey Amelia, do you really believe what Mom and Dad are telling to us about Gravity Falls?" a voice promptly called from her left.

Amelia turned to her left to see her twin sister, Amanda calling up to her. Amanda wore a violet dress, red jacket, uggs and black leggings. She had fair skin and blonde hair. Amelia on the other hand wore a blue-green summer jacket, the zipper unzipped and a pink shirt inside, gray pants with a white shade, light blue shoes and a blue and white pine tree hat. She also had fair skin but brown hair.

They had some physical traits similar to their parents, Dipper and Pacifica Pines. Amelia for example, even wore the same hat her father wore while Dipper was in his first summer at the unknown town, relatively speaking. Amelia too had a hair that looked like her mother's, only in brown hair.

"Yes I do Amanda." Amelia answered to her twin. "I believe what Dad and Mom are saying."

"Come on Amelia, it's probably adults just telling fantasy stories or lost legends to immerse us about the town."

"I don't know about you, but I believe in it. Maybe you'll see it yourself one day."

Amanda looked up for a bit before turning again on her sister. "Maybe? But we'll see to it when we arrive in the Mystery Shack.

Amelia hummed in agreement.

Both girls then went off to their own business. Amelia continued to look outside the window while Amanda chatted with her father from her phone.

_Amanda: Hey Dad, when will you follow us there on Gravity Falls with Mom?_

It only took a few seconds later before Dipper replied.

_Dad: Around August 18-31._

A slight frown formed in the blonde's face as she typed onto her phone.

_Amanda: Why August? That's so looooong!_

_Dad: Sorry sweetie. Mom and I still had several things to fix over here. Don't you worry, time will fly fast and we'll be there. Have fun pumpkin! I love you._

A little smile formed in her face. Now at least there is something for her to look after in the following months.

_Amanda: Can do Dad. I love you too._

She then put her phone in her jacket before drifting off to sleep, waiting for the time that the bus stops at the Mystery Shack. Amelia too would fall to sleep soon after.

Little did they know what awaits them is a summer that will remembered for years to come.

* * *

Amelia woke up to see the bus has stopped. In front of her window is a view of their destination.

The Mystery Shack.

Where they will be spending the summer at and where it all started.

A smile crept on Amelia's face. "Well, here we go."

The girl stood up from her seat but first she did a quick double check on whenever her phone, earphones and trash were to be anywhere near in her seat.

After a quick check, including picking up some trash and putting it in her pocket for disposal later Amelia went down the bus to see Amanda wave on two adults walking up to them who just came out of the Shack.

"Hi uncle Soos and aunt Melody!"

Soos, who is now wearing Stan's suit and fez and Melody wearing a shirt similar to Soos' work shirt and beige pants paired with sneakers.

"Hi there Amelia and Amanda!" Soos called with cheer in his voice. "Glad you could made it!"

Soos and Amanda shared a high-five while Ameila greeted them kindly by waving her hand, greeting them with the same response as Amanda.

"All right, let's get all of your stuff in the Shack." Soos said before grabbing the their bags from the bus with Melody.

When Soos and Melody had grabbed their bags and cases, the four walked together to the Shack.

While walking on the way to the Mystery Shack, Amelia looked at Amanda. "Are you ready for an awesome summer?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

When the four arrived in their room and the adults had settled their bags and cases on the floor, Soos told the Pines twins its history and purpose to the twins.

The bedroom in particular still had the same layout overall. Two beds, one table in the middle and with lamps and closets. Unused machines however were out and the room is clean with no pieces of anything stray lying around.

"Well, this is the room you two are going to be using. You know, your father and aunt slept here when they first came to Gravity Falls. I haven't changed much of it, but of course I kept it cleaned and replaced some furniture and sheets. It still has that Mystery Shack charm I've preserved for years." Soos made an emphasis on the last sentence with pride.

A pride where he had preserved the Shack's legacy and iconic touch as if it were a museum and part of the Seven Wonders.

Amanda narrowed down her vision to the middle in between the beds. "So, what side did Dad and Aunt Mabel use?"

"Your father took the one on the left, your aunt's on the right."

Amelia and Amanda began to call dibs on who's bed they're going to use.

"I call dibs on Dad's side."

"Mine's on Aunt Mabel!"

Soos laughed. "Well, suit yourselves. If you need anything, just call me or Melody downstairs."

However, an important detail was missing for both of them.

They haven't seen their kids and when they went in to the Shack, they were not around to be seen.

Amelia, driven by curiosity took the lead to ask. "So.. where are your kids?"

Melody was the one to respond this time. "They're out with their friends, but they should be coming back later this afternoon."

"Ok." Amelia said.

"All right, I'll leave you two to rest for the day. If you need anything just holla at me or Melody downstairs."

"Got it!" Both twins responded.

Soos laughed. "All right. You two make yourselves at home." He and Melody left and closed the door behind them. Before both could leave the twins however, Amelia called their attention.

"Wait!"

Soos looked at Amelia. "What is it Amelia?"

"Any idea where Aunt Mabel and our cousins could be?"

Soos laughed. "They're outside of town for the day but they'll be back in a couple of days."

"Ok."

"Need anything else?

"That's all of it for today Soos. Thank you."

Soos promptly closed the door and left the twins in their room for the summer.

The same room their father and aunt used in the summer of 2012 and the subsequent summers in Gravity Falls. And now they inherit it.

A generation after another.

Amelia and Amanda walked up to their respective beds and sat on it with Amelia looking up to the ceiling after sitting onto it, looking at the ceiling like an aimless bird.

_'I wonder what happened here 26 years ago?'_

A couple of finger snapping has cut Amelia from her trance. "Amelia, you okay?"

The girl looked down to see her sister slightly concerned. "Yeah, just thinking about the history of this place."

"Yeah?"

"Think about it; this is where Dad and Aunt Mabel stayed in their one of their summers here, this is where they stayed, this is the town that he met Mom and the building Mom stayed with before moving with Dad. The town had a lot of history with it from our families alone. And there's also with our cousins Natalia and Aaron."

Amelia's deep thoughts had hit her twin sister. "Darn it Sis, you got me curious now!"

A smirk formed on Amelia's face.

_'I may be a bit of an introvert but if it means discovering things, I'm all in it for the experience and knowledge.'_

* * *

Soos was fixing the Shack's cash register when Amelia has called for his name.

"Uncle Soos, why is there a statue of Great-Grunkle Stan in here?"

He looked up from the register to find the twins looking at the statue with curiosity. The statue itself was placed just a few feet from the left of the cash register. The statue had Stan in his arms spread around, his ball cane in his right hand and of course his smile.

A smile formed in Soos' face. Stan was that someone he truly considered a father and explaining his history is something considered a great honor for him. It was the equivalent of being a magna cum laude or receiving the Trident after completing SEAL training.

The same feeling that made Soos name his son after him. It was another honor for him and both him and his son were proud in carrying the legacy.

But something was strange; surely her father would have known Stan and told stories about him, right? Or maybe Amelia forgot? Either way, he answered.

"Well, it's to keep my honor of him. Mr. Pines is admired here by everyone here and this statue is to honor his legacy. I even named my younger son after him."

Both twins raised an eyebrow with Amanda taking the lead to ask. "Honor Great-Grunkle Stan?"

"Yup!"

Just as then after before either twins could ask further, the door leading to the Mystery Shack opened up a pair of people in their young adult years.

"Oh!" One of them, a male who looked much like Soos but with a slight blonde color on his hair said. He wore a neon green shirt and beige pants and sneakers.

"So you two must be the two girls coming here for the summer?"

"Yup!" Amanda answered and approached the young adult and shook his hand. "I'm Amanda and that's my twin sister, Amelia."

"Nice to meet you Amelia. I'm Stanley but just call me Stan, and this over here." Stan gestured to a woman that looked just like Melody but with darker hair. She wore a light blue shirt and grey pants and a pair of flip-lops. "Is my sister Samantha."

Amanda shook her hand followed, While Amelia stayed back and waved her hand.

"Nice to meet you two!" said Samantha. "For twins you two look quite apart."

"We may but we're pretty much the same in blood; we're Pines!" responded Amelia.

_Waiting for the day I get a glimpse of this place's mysteries. Maybe not today, but tomorrow. So far, I think the people I'm with are cool people. Maybe I'll see more to them in the following days._

"Oh wait! I almost forgot." Soos pulled out a book from the shelf. And stretched out the book to Amelia. "Your father wanted you two to have this."

Amelia took the book from Soos and looked at its cover. The cover was that of a golden six-fingered hand with a number 3 in it. "What is it?"

"Take a look." Soos responded before biting a piece of his sandwich that was placed on top of the table.

Amelia scrolled through the book's contents with Amanda looking at it as well and what they passed through were various creatures. From gnomes, a figure of what supposed to be the undead and eyeballs with wings.

"Wow!" Amelia exclaimed while Amanda shrugged her arms.

"Come on Sis. That's probably just some fantasy book."

Soos chimed in. "Oh no. It's totally real dudes. I have seen a lot of those in my life living here in Gravity Falls."

Amelia looked at Soos with hints of eagerness into it. "Really? How was your encounters with them?"

"Most of the part friendly but some are not. Although even with those whom are not friendly i still get out just fine hehe."

Amelia and Amanda then continued to look down at the book and its contents, both feeling curious but with different beliefs. One is a believer while the other is a skeptic but nevertheless looked into it for the purpose of suppressing curiosity.

* * *

After two days of settling Amelia and Amanda stood in the gift shop observing at things displayed when suddenly another person came through the door.

"Hey Stan and Sam'. I'm here for my shift today." The person said. Said person is a male who wore mud boots, an untucked red flannel with a red shirt inside, jeans and black beanie with red hair. He had a couple of freckles around his face but not too much to make a big deal out of it.

Stan looked at the guy and waved his hand. "Oh, hey Mitchell!" Stan called up to the two girls who were already looking at him. "Amelia, Amanda, this is Mitchell Corduroy. He works as a cashier for the Mystery Shack. A cool dude, admired and trusted by lots of people."

Mitchell waved his hand to the to the two girls with a smile. "Hi there Amelia and Amanda. I'm Mitchell but feel free to call me Mitch for simplicity's sake."

"Hi!" Both twins waved back.

Mitchell approached the girls. "So you two the Pines girls i've heard coming from Piedmont to Gravity Falls?"

"Yup!" Both girls chriped.

The Corduroy chuckled. "Well if i were you i'd prepare myself. This town has a lot of weird things around, surely your parents told you about it right?"

Amelia responded with another 'Yup' while Amanda crossed her arms. "Soos gave us a book detailing all about it. Would you like to see it?"

Mitchell chuckled lightly. "I'd love to but i'm kinda busy for the day. Maybe in my free time."

Amanda, ever as skeptical as ever voiced out her opposing view.

"Come on, Mitchell. Do you believe in that too?"

Mitchell knew where the blonde was coming from. To be perfectly honest, Gravity Falls is that unknown/mysterious town that isn't known and when stories about it were to be spread it's most likely going to be dismissed as fantasy or someone being crazy.

However, he knew better. And so that he decided to explain what he believes to the skeptical blonde as he didn't want someone to be harmed.

"Well, you may not see it around here but it's true. Here in Gravity Falls, the forests in particular i've seen gnomes, these beings called Manotaurs. I think i also saw a pair of clones resembling your father when we was your age."

"Really?!"

"A pair of clones resembling Dad in his young age?"

Mitchell merely chuckled. "Yup. A pair of them camping just in the forests near the Shack. If you want you two can go there but i'm on my shift, so i can't come and i think you two need some guidance about going in the forest."

Samantha approached the three, appearing in between of the twins and towering over them. "I'll handle the girls." Samantha looked down to the Pines twins. "Do you want to see those clones? I'll help you with finding them."

The twins responded with 'Yes", but of course with the varying tones.

"All right." Samantha chuckled, now seeing that she can form a bond with these girls that she finds interesting and cool to be with. She them screamed to the storage room. "Dad! I'm taking Amelia and Amanda to the forest but we'll be back quickly!"

Soos responded immidiately. "Ok! Just be back quick!"

Samantha then faced her brother. "You want to come Stan?"

"I can't." Stan raised a screwdriver in his hands. "Duty first."

The older Ramirez girl chuckled. "Of course. Workaholic Stan's in duty."

"All right." Samantha then placed her hands on the twins' shoulders. "Let's go on a visit."

Amelia was filling with excitement while Amanda was preparing for the possibility of it being the truth but kept on her believes that it may still be nothing more than lost legends.

But before they left Amelia first went back to grab the book (Journal) from their room before heading out to the forests.

Amelia came back to the group a couple of moments later. "Sorry. Decided to check the room for a moment before going out."

Samantha laughed. "No problem. Let's go."

Before leaving off however Samantha asked Mitchell for some directions. "Where did you think you last saw them?"

"Around a couple of meters south of the Shack."

"All right."

And thus off they went to the forests of Gravity Falls to discover anything out of place within the world or the United States at least.

Or Oregon or just the town.

* * *

Samantha and the Pines twins walked through the forest, a couple meters away from the Shack.

"So..." Amelia began to break the silence that was around them for a while. "Do you know these clones?"

"Well not exactly. Just here to thought ya know go out with you girls and maybe bond. But with Mitchell's words he's right. Gravity Falls is a weird town but with preparation you can be okay about it. Your parents told you about this?"

Amanda butted in first before Amelia spoke. "They did but i don't believe it. My sister does tho."

"Soos even gave us the book detailing about the creatures but Amanda didn't believe about it. I do though." responded Amelia.

Samantha chuckled at both twins. "Well you'll see soon enough."

Just as then from the bushes nearby the twins heard voices. A familiar voice that is.

"How long has it been you think?"

"I dunno. Could be years from now. Classic Dipper's probably got Wendy at this point. Too bad that we got stuck here."

"Well it's a good thing we can manage even with the rains."

"Yeah. I wonder where Classic Dipper is right now. Any guess?"

"Could be in Piedmont or here. I'd go but people aren't exactly prepared to see clones of him in the same town, especially in the same area and i'm not in the mood to get lost further."

"Hehehe. You got that right 4."

Throughout the conversation between these unknown figures the three girls listened. They all blankly starred at the bush where they could pinpoint where it came from courtesy of Amelia. "I think it came over there."

All girls simply stood there unfazed. Samantha had an expression of a grin while both twins could only have expressions of confusion.

"Well i think we got what Mitchell was referring to through that bush." Samantha pointed out to a set of bushes a few meters in front of her.

Amelia had expressed content and anticipation while Amanda crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Did i just hear Dad's voice or am i just hallucinating?"

The familiarity of the voice was no in part of Mabel sending them varying videos of Dipper in his younger years.

The voice was then stucked into the twins' mind as they watched all several videos of their father in their younger age in any event they're let down or needing of a laugh, finding something funny and cute in their father's previous years of actions and memories.

"I'm pretty certain we all heard that." Amelia intertwined her hands. By now she was certain the voice was that of her younger father. "I wanna see!"

Samantha however held a hand. "Well we can't just barge in there."

Amelia then raised her arms in assurance. "Not exactly bargin' big sis. Just a peek is all we want."

Or what Amelia precisely wanted.

Samantha smirked at Amelia. She had some personality she can see. "All right. But just a peek."

Amelia looked at Amanda who had a bit of surprise in her. She could sense that her twin's doubts were getting doused out. "Did the voice just said Dad's more known nickname?"

"Seems like Sis. Want to take a look who might had said that?"

Amanda shrugged her arms. "Well, sure."

The three girls pushed the bushes a bit on either left and right before finding the origin of the voices just after pushing them away.

And they had it instantly in front of their view just a couple of meters away. The discovery made their jaws drop, especially the Pines twins.

In plain view are two kids that resembled one another sitting near a campfire. The one on the left had a marshmallow on a stick on his right hand and he had the marshmallow near the fire. The one on the left had a number 3 on a hat that resembled like Amelia's while the one on the right in place had a number 4 on it. The one with the number four hat was simply sitting on the log that was around their makeshift camp, asking muttering to himself as he starred on the ground with his hands intertwined.

The kids looked almost like the other with only the difference in the hat numbers on it. Their attire consisted of sneakers paired with white socks, gray shorts, an orange shirt with a blue and white hat that resembled what Amelia wore without the pine tree onto it. Their looks were familiar with the Pines twins, especially the face. Only it differs without a taller body and a chin beard.

It's a version of their younger fathers and they were two of them.

A strike one for both twins. Amelia had excitement in her while Amanda and Samantha simply stood there in disbelief.

"Well what Dad meant by adventures doesn't translate into being cloned for me. Where did they come from?"

The three girls then decided that they should hide back in the bushes to avoid being spotted by the clones.

"I can't believe this!" Amelia squealed in silence. "A pair of Dad's clones! The legends are true!"

"Well by legends of Gravity Falls didn't exactly meant clones of your father in his younger age."

Amanda on the meanwhile stood there shocked. Not even a day has passed since she came here and her skeptics had taken a hit.

"Are those... really clones of Dad in his younger age?"

"Seems like it." Amelia answered. "I wonder what they do? Think that they also had the same personalities like Dad in his young age?"

Her twin sister merely shrugged her arms again. "I don't know. Maybe?"

Samantha however was cautious about it. The weirdness of Gravity Falls isn't exactly known to be open and friendly.

Not all of it though but it still doesn't hurt to be cautious.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother them. Who knows what their personalities are after living 26 years in this part of the forest."

Amanda decided to insert her opinion in. "That and the fact they probably didn't see people for those 26 years."

Amelia however had a different idea in mind. "Maybe they're still okay."

Amanda had looked at her with a ludicrous expression while Samantha was puzzled, trying to come up with what to say. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they still seem to be normal. I can sense it."

"Amelia, don't let your curiosity get over you. We don't know much about their personalities after all those years. They could had deteriorated after all those years."

"Come on Sis. We're talking about Dad's clones! This is what discovery is all about! It's all about gaining knowledge of new things."

By then Samantha had come up with regards of handling this situation before the two twins could escalate to a potential fight. "Maybe your sister's right Amelia. I know that this is an amazing discovery but maybe today is not the right time. Maybe another time when you're a bit more prepared?"

Silence filled in around them while Amelia looked down at the ground, feeling mixed about it. Samantha had hit her with some sense. For her curiosity she had forgot how to be cautious or careful about it.

Amelia sighed. "I... i just wanted to know what they are like. Maybe i got my curiosity over me."

Her twin's facial expression turned from a sympathetic one. Truly she also herself wanted to know about these clones after discovering them but today was not the right time without prior information.

"It's okay Amelia. Maybe another time instead?" Amelia looked at her sister with a smile while her sister continued. "Maybe try taking a picture of them and ask Dad, Aunt Mabel or anyone about it? There we can have some information of what they at least were 26 years prior."

_'I wanna know them too. Darn it! Only if we had prior information what they were right now. Maybe they can recreate what Dad was like when he was our age.'_

Amelia took her phone out from her jacket and smiled. "You're right Sis."

By then Samantha had smiled as well. "Go get em' Amelia."

Amelia and the two other girls stood up with Amelia's phone's camera ready. Her phone being an Morofy Atlas model specifically made for her and her twin sister courtesy of her father's connections in other companies.

When the girls however had stood up to take a picture of the clones they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where did they go?"

A voice to their right promptly called out. "Who are you three?"

The three recoiled a bit to their left followed by a scream to see the two Dipper clones looking at them, both clones puzzled and surprised by Amelia's hat.

"And is that.. classic Dipper's hat?" The one with the number 3 on his hat pointed to her own hat while the one with the number 4 noticed it and reacted in shock.

"That's Classic Dipper's hat! Where did you get it from?"

Samantha went up in front to shield the two Pines twins by instinct as silence fell on them again.

Seeing that Amelia was the one being asked she decided to answer to the two clones, a small sense of hype in her part no doubt. Amelia started by putting a hand in her chest. "I'm Amelia Pines." She then promptly gestured to Amanda. "The blonde girl is my twin sister Amanda and the one with me is a new friend of ours named Samantha Ramirez. Amanda and i are the daughters of Dipper and Pacifica Pines. As for where i got the hat, he gave it to me as a form of connection to the town."

"Also she's a daddy's girl." Amanda added in.

"Well to be fair you're inclined to Mom. Your clothing resembles that of hers when she first met Dad with only changes in color."

Amanda chuckled. "Point taken Sis."

Silence again fell onto the five for a couple of seconds before it was defused by the one with the number three hat who raised an eyebrow.

"Well... i guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves." The clone with the number 3 written on his hat spoke. "I'm Clone #3 but also known as Tracey. The one with the 4 is #4 but also known as Quattro. We're clones of Classic Dipper."

"So..." Quattro began as he looked at Tracey. "If they're Classic Dipper's daughters, what are they to us?"

Tracey shrugged his arms. "Dunno. Maybe they're our daughters as well? I mean we're sorta related to Classic Dipper."

"Speaking of which." Quattro spoke in curiosity, wondering about Amelia's hat all the while. "What happened to Classic Dipper?"

"And who's Pacifica?"

Both twins were a lost at this. Pacifica was a popular one in their hometown. How come they could had not known?

But then again they were living in a forest for 26 years. They may had forgotten or whatever circumstances otherwise. Nevertheless Amelia decided to answer while Amanda and Samantha stood silent.

Amelia first went up front a bit closer to the clones before answering them. After a few steps she answered.

"Dad is somewhere up in New York with Mom to settle in some business about inventions he made. He actually plans on moving here with us but he and Mom have some things to settle in before moving in here."

Amanda decided to chime in, explaining who Pacifica is on her behalf. "Pacifica is our mom. But more than that she was actually a daughter of the Northwest family here, the richest family in Gravity Falls at the time."

Both clones raised eyebrows and asked in a puzzled tone. "Northwest family?"

"It's the family that used to be the most wealthy and most powerful in the town until our Northwest grandparents got robbed with most of their money as Mom and Dad told us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Tracey scratched his chin while Quattro was mentally recollecting what both twins said. Tracey too doing the same, only with scratching his chin and thinking of a question to ask about these two girls that they may or may not consider as daughters. Amelia however had beaten them to it. "So, how did Dad exactly clone you himself?"

"Oh!" Tracey answered. "It's because of that printer he discovered back in the Shack. He made it to impress Wendy through a series of steps he made on a paper."

"A series of papers?" Amelia and Amanda raised an eyebrow while Samantha simply watched and listened, preferring to stay silent while learning a bit about whatever the history is being presented.

"I'll get it! It's in our tent. I have a copy of the thing." Quattro ran to the tent for a couple of seconds before returning a couple of seconds later.

Quattro then presented the paper to the girls while he spoke of its history and purpose. "Well this paper is what Classic Dipper used to get Wendy Corduroy's attention for a dance."

The three girls looked at the paper list ludicrously. At the front page there were at least over 15 'steps' of achieving it.

"Dad... made this?"

"Yup."

They continued on to look at the paper while Samantha commented. "I can't believe your dad would make this just to get on a girl for a dance. And it's someone older than him as well."

Amelia was the first to comment about this. "This is one side of Dad i never knew."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Think he went through this first before Mom opened up to her?"

Subsequently then Tracey was first to spoke up. "Any idea how he and Wendy went down?"

"I heard he got turned down by Wendy." Amanda answered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That's what he, Mom and Aunt Mabel said. Wendy herself also said this in a text."

Tracey and Quattro looked at each other for a second then Tracey decided to ask another question. "Where is Wendy right now?"

Amelia and Amanda knew of Wendy but not her whereabouts so Samantha gave the answer. "Oh she's up in Portland right now. She's returning in two days from now."

"Ok..."

Seconds of silence fell again on them for seconds before Quattro broke it with another question. To the girls so far the clones were hospitable and nice, not acting all strange despite being away from civilization for 26 years.

Samantha however was as ready if things go out of control, ready to shield her new friends from any threats.

"How long has it been?"

"Been what?" asked the three girls.

"Since we've been cloned and saw Classic Dipper. I figure that you girls knew since you have a calendar and a proper track of civilization and time. As a side note through; you two are beautiful ladies. To think Classic Dipper has daughters like that i'd protect them till my last breath."

Both twins giggled a little before Amelia gave an answer. "Aww thank you Number 4. Anyways my track is 26 years or close to 26 years depending on when exactly Dad cloned you but yeah."

"26?"

"Yeah."

One thing that hasn't been covered yet for both twins is how in God's green Earth they ended up here.

And thus Amelia was the one to ask. "How did you end up here?"

The clones both hummed for around six seconds with Tracey being the one to speak. "Well it started with us baiting Robbie away from Classic Dipper with his bicycle just so he can have Wendy all to himself. We paddled and paddled all the way until we stopped at a certain distance and stopped here. Since that we couldn't know where we are, we decided to just simply of camp out here. Didn't notice that it took us 26 years that we're here until you two noticed our camp."

As the pair of twins looked in again looked in shock and the clones were silent Samantha intervened. "It's been fun knowing you two but we gotta go. Can't have their guardians worry."

This statement had made both twins regain about Soos' and Melody's worry. They had been in the forest for a while and they don't want him to worry or make a bad impression to him.

"Well." Amelia started. "It's been fun knowing you two and all. Hey, do you want to come with us to the Shack?"

Amanda went beside Amelia and hushed her. "Sis, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well a little re-exploration won't hurt isn't it? Also it's not like i'm inviting them to reside with us to the Shack. Just a little re-exploration for them."

Another look at one another was done to the clones before Tracey answered. "Well sure."

By then Amanda decided to ride along with Amelia's plan and relayed the proposal to Samantha who agreed with it as well through nodding. "Just a little re-exploration right? Shouldn't be too bad."

"But what about your camp?" asked Amanda.

"Don't worry about it. We can set one up if we need to."

Samantha laughed. "All right. You two follow us."

And thus they left the camp on their way to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

While the group was making their way back to the Shack Quattro spoke up again.

Years of isolation has made him curious about things like technology and people. How they had changed, who's who and what is Gravity Falls now compared to 2012. Peak of curiosity but then he had to worry about several things which he had yet to think of a plan for.

"So has the Shack been changed? You know with 26 years and all."

"Well the changes are the furniture and some of the wood in the structure but everything if you're referring to the 2012 design. It's still the same."

As the group walked through the forest Amanda asked a rather sensitive question. "How were you two in the forests these past 26 years?"

Amelia and Samantha looked down at Amanda with glares or a questionable expression for her asking such a punitive question to a pair of sentient beings, even if whatever their full status as humans can be properly verified. Before they could hush Amanda to apologize the clones answered.

Tracey took lead to answer. "Actually it was all fun. We fished, made friends with other creatures of the forests, bonded and cuddled with them and we did all sorts of challenges and games together by either with the creatures or ourselves. We didn't realize it was a span of 26 years that has passed since we did all of these things."

"And also." Quattro added in. "I'd like to share but we're not biologically human if you're not aware of that."

"But still you're sentient beings. You can think, you have feelings." said Amelia.

"We do and for what we feel with Classic Dipper we feel fine. At least we had bonded with nature!" responded Tracey.

"And also liquid of any kind is our weakness as well." followed Quattro

"By the way why do you two call my dad 'Classic' Dipper?" asked Amanda.

"Becuase he's the original one."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the New York Season Hotel**

Dipper Pines sipped through his wine as he looked outside the windows of his hotel, his wife Pacifica just besides him. Years of being together with a rough introduction but with a growing friendship eventually turned relationship made them content for each other. While they had their moments of arguments, they were still happily married together.

"Hey Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Amelia and Amanda..."

Dipper sighed. "We been through this, don't worry about them. They don't know of Bill. I told Mabel and Soos to keep Bill and Wierdmageddon a secret from the girls."

Pacifica sighed as she tapped her foot. "It's just that i fear that they'll be in danger just like us or stumble upon things like what we did with Mabel those past summers."

"Don't worry. They got Soos, Melody, Mabel and Gideon to watch over them. And if they got in danger they'll be able to pull it off in safely. The girls had Pines genes."

Pacifica chuckled. "Let's see. We will be back there right?"

"Yup. And live there as well with the kids in silence."

Pacifica laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

They kissed for a second then looked outside the window, thinking about their daughters and their past.

_'I should remind Soos and Mabel about this. Just to be sure.'_

* * *

**Back at the Mystery Shack.**

"Whoa... 26 years and nothing much has changed?" asked Tracey

"Seems like it. At least for the Mystery Shack. From pictures Dad and Mom provided us the Shack wasn't any different from before on the outside and it was kept cleaned and repaired as well of course." answered Amelia.

The group stood just outside the Shack while the clones were making notes about their distance. They had figured out in their walks that they were actually in a fair distance away from the Shack. Not much but still a noticeable one. Enough to notice the difference in terms of shape.

And it didn't change much. It might as well be the same for the perspective of the clones.

Quattro nervously tapped his right foot. "Maybe i shouldn't be asking this."

"Ask what?" Samantha asked.

"Is Wendy single?"

The three girls looked at Tracey with mixed expressions. "Still under that effect?"

"No. She's married."

"Anyways, Wendy is too old. Literally. She's like in her early 40s!"

The jaws of both clones dropped. "Early 40s?!"

"Married?!" both clones asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"To who?!" Quattro asked in a panicked tone.

Tracey looked at Quattro. "We've been gone for too far!"

"26 years?! I could had Wendy by then! Now she's in her early 40s!"

The two clones continued on their rant as the girls looked at them in concern. Amanda was first to comment about it.

"Uh-oh. Maybe we shouldn't had bought them here."

"Ya tell me." Samantha had chimed in.

The two clones continued on their tantrums until a red sedan made its way through the road half a minute after their tantrums. Their tantrums so far had been focused on how they could had Wendy early or wishing that they left their camp earlier but so far no agony has been pointed to Dipper.

The red sedan made its way in the parking lot of the Shack and parked just near the porch.

Its driver's door opened, revealing a red-haired woman who had blue green polo shirt, jeans and sneakers came out of the car. "Whoa.. are those clones of Dipper in the age i met him?"

The three girls waved their hands to the woman. "Hi Wendy!"

Wendy waved her hand. "Hi Amanda, Samantha and Amelia! Nice to see you all!"

Wendy waved her hand before looking at the two Dipper clones with an eyebrow as she closed her car and went up to the girls after. "Am i seeing two clones of your father in his younger age?"

Samantha answered for the twins. "Seems like it Wendy. Also you come home earlier?"

"Had to! The trip's cut due to a landslide."

Wendy narrowed down her look to the two Dipper clones. They had donned the same looks that gave Wendy a brief flashback of years past where she and Dipper first met.

In the meanwhile the two clones remained shocked and astonished by Wendy's look. For an adult the two still felt the hypnotize of being attracted to an adult.

The feeling never washed away.

"So... are you two really clones of Dipper or just another one of those weird natural occurrences that surrounds this town?"

Tracey chuckled. "Maybe one of those weird occurrences but we aren't natural, we're artificial. I'm Clone #3 also known as Tracey and here is Clone #4 also known as Quattro." At his introduction Quattro removed his hat and bowed down to Wendy like loyalty.

"Ok. Anyways i'm Wendy but you probably know that, right?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

The clones nodded at this gesture.

"So.. how did it happen if i may ask?"

Amelia then told Wendy of the entire story; from being cloned in that night all the way to the following years that happened including of what they felt to Dipper for making them do such a thing. So far Wendy was left speechless. Another fact that was just recently revealed to her in the small weird town of Gravity Falls. Her next summer adventures with Dipper and the rest didn't include a discovery of these pair of clones.

"Ok." Samantha clapped her hand. "I think we really need to go to the Shack itself."

Wendy laughed, wanting to rest right now. "I'm with you."

However as Wendy walked forward on his way to the Shack Tracey held her left hand. "Come with me my Queen and together, we shall rule the wilds!"

Quattro however had joined in, this time holding Wendy's right hand and leaving a puzzled Wendy. "No! She's my queen!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

The two clones let go of their respective hands and began to fight amongst one another as Wendy looked at the clones with a mixture of weirdness, shock and disbelief.

Just as then Amelia approached Wendy and promptly apologized. "I'm sorry Wendy. It was my idea of bringing them along."

Wendy kneeled down to Amelia who looked ashamed. "Well... i dunno what to say but i can tell that this wasn't your idea to cause this mess."

"But it was my idea to bring them!"

"But it's not your fault either this mess happened. You didn't know that they acted like this. Maybe next time you should had been more constraint."

Amelia nodded. "Ok."

By then the argument between clones had escalated and escalated until Wendy went up to halt it a couple of seconds later, not wanting any other of the Ramirez family members and others as well see this mess. "Okay okay. I know that you two still may be programmed into me or whatever but think of it: I'm 41 and you're 12."

The clones stopped fighting and Tracey had kneeled down. "Then we shall make you turn into our age with the age-altering well's dust or water far off deep into the forest. There we can be of the same age and we can be together!"

Quattro glared at Tracey. "Hey! That's my idea!"

Wendy had stepped her foot out of frustration from these clones. "I don't want to be turned into your age! I will remain as my current age as it is and either of you won't be using that potion to convert me into your age. Think of it you two, don't you two ever think that it's wrong to do such a thing?"

The two clones looked down in brief shame about it. It has gotten over their head or perhaps out of mindless gesture to even do such a thing.

Wendy sighed. She knew that she was right but a little reassurance for these little clones she felt were needed just so she can send off nicely. "Now i know that you may still had a thing about me but i'm 41. And turning me to 12 or 13 just doesn't feel right for both of us."

"We're sorry." Both clones said in unison.

Wendy however had a part of her mind that said she may or may not be de-aged by these clones. Whatever those de-aging thing one clone said remained a mystery to her.

"Well... i think we overstayed ourselves here. We're heading back to our camp." Quattro stated.

"Yeah i think we did. We should head back." added Tracey.

Wendy kept her suspicious look but instead of being expressed facially, she kept a mental note about it. No doubt these two will be coming down to 'de-age' her or whatever.

Noticing this Amanda poke Wendy to get her attention and promptly gestured her to knell before whispering something to Wendy after she kneeled. "They said that their weakness is water."

"Water?"

"Yeah. Probably because of what they're made of which is what too hard for me to understand."

"Ok." Wendy stood up and looked at the clones.

Just as then the clones were turning back to leave. Whatever reason is unknown but Amelia despite everything and what Wendy told her earlier called onto the clones.

"Now now, you're leaving so soon?"

"Well we had to."

"It's your first contact with other people in 26 years!" Amelia screamed. "Don't want to just stay with us even just for a second?"

Tracey laughed. "Sorry Amelia but we can't. We'll be of trouble here to all sides if we stayed. Plus i kinda got used to the forest."

"But don't worry we'll be in our camp if you need us... pumpkin."

Both twins were surprised by this. "Pumpkin?"

"Well.. you two are technically our daughters. Grunkle Stan called Mabel a pumpkin; we might as well use it on you two."

"Or relatives at least."

"Either way we shall make way. Thanks for the time girls. And Wendy,' Quattro bowed his head down with Tracey. "I'm sorry."

Wendy merely chuckled. Throughout the years she has retained her signature cool attitude. "Don't worry about it. You two sure of spending your time in the woods?"

"Yeah. It has reached to us to the point that we're men of wild. But we will reach out to the Shack shall we need any help."

The girls smiled as Amelia added in. "Mind if we take a couple of pictures together?"

"Provided that you keep em' secret."

"A Pines' promise!"

The twins then took pictures with the clones, both selfies and full picture. In the selfies Samantha and Wendy were joined in as well while the full body pictures were mainly of the twins and the clones.

Tracey and Quattro then moved away from the Shack after the pictures, looking at their newfound friends and waving at them. "Bye!"

"Bye Tracey and Quattro!"

They continued to wave to each other until the two were out of sight back into the forest.

Amelia sighed and looked at her sister with a grin. "You believe in the legends now Amanda?"

"Half of it. But not all of it. Hey Sis, i'm sorry for earlier."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For denying you of knowing about them earlier and being skeptical. I just us want to be safe."

The brunette merely smiled at her back. "It's my fault too anyways. I was blinded by curiosity and i even proposed of bringing them here and look where that got into. I'd admit it's more of my fault. I caused a situation for Wendy and it's now all awkward for her..."

Wendy added in. "Just be careful and think more next time Amelia, ok?"

Amanda hugged her sister. "Don't worry about Sis. It's totally not your fault. You were just trying to be helpful to them that's all."

Amelia chuckled as she hugged her twin back. "Yeah."

After that both twins simultaneously patted one another's back. "Pat-pat."

Samantha who was standing at the porch with Wendy clapped her hands. "We really need to go right now. Dad's probably freaked out that you are gone."

"Oh right. Of course."

The group entered the Shack's gift shop to find Melody cleaning some fake eyeballs, Stan fixing a loose lightbulb and Soos observing his son and Mitchell on the cash register but instead looking at a newspaper.

"Hey Mom!" Mitchell lowered his newspaper.

"Hey Mitch. How's work?"

"It's all fine."

The door opening caused the three's attention to the group.

Soos was the first one to ask. "How was the walk in the forest? Find anything there?"

The girls looked at one another with Wendy whispering to both twins. "You can Soos and Melody about it. Don't worry."

The twins smiled before Amelia took point to answer. "We founded the clones of what Mitchell was referring to."

Mitchell focused his attention from his newspaper to the brown-haired girl. "You actually spotted the clones?"

"Yup. I even got it on my phone."

"Nice! Maybe you can show it to me later. But now i think you two should rest first up in your room."

"Just about to do that." Amelia then called to the attention of Soos and Melody. "Uncle Soos, Aunt Melody we'll just be in our rooms."

"All right." answered Soos. "Just remember that if you need anything just call us.

With that the two drifted off to their rooms while Soos and Wendy smiled.

"The Next Generation are they eh?"

"Yup. Maybe they'll discover the weirdness that even us didn't get to know about the town."

Wendy however was left wondering in her mind.

'_I'm not totally trusting of them with that de-aging whatever. Not to say that they'll do it 100% but i'll keep an eye onto it.''_

Wendy then sighed. _'Why are they still into this?'_

* * *

Night time has fallen to the town after a series of recollection, wondering and stories being told to Soos, Stan and Melody.

Amelia had laid down in her bed, dressed in her pajamas. Her twin sister also wore them as well.

_'And thus that begins my and my twin's first exposure. While there may be more that are more natural and our start with it not the best or the worst it could had potentially be, i believe we can still be through of it thick and thin with my friends and my sister.'_

Amelia typed in her phone's diary app about the experience she had so far while Amanda asked her questions. "What a day eh Sis?"

"I know. And i still kinda fault myself for causing awkwardness to Wendy."

"Don't worry about it Sis. You'll be better next time and you didn't know about their condition."

Amelia smiled while thinking to herself about the experience of today and typing all of it in her diary.

_'But then i wonder if there's more to this town than what Mom and Dad said there are. Or more to what they did. The clones were a thing that used to leave me puzzled after __they said that they were actually okay living off the forests after 26 years and are printed by printer and not human in a sense? And with the book which was actually called a Journal by Soos, there's definitely more to discover about this town. That and with my sister who will definitely believe more about it soon.'_

Just as Amelia was typing through her diary app filling in her conflicted opinion about the clones' situation with her father a message popped up from the top of her phone's screen.

_Pacifica Pines: How are you there in Gravity Falls?_

Amelia tapped the message and the phone bought her to an app where the texts go. She promptly typed a response and sent it.

_Amelia Pines: It's okay so far. Soos, Melody and their kids are cool people. Mitchell and Wendy are cool as well._

It merely took around a second before Pacifica responded.

_Pacifica Pines: Really?_

_Amelia Pines_: Yup!

_Pacifica Pines: Glad to her pumpkin. You should sleep now as well, it's late._

_Amelia Pines: Hehe. All right Mom. Good night._

_Pacifica Pines: I love you pumpkin. _

_Amelia Pines: I love you too Mom. Good night._

With that Amelia had put her phone in the table at the middle and looked at her sister. "Sis, should i close the light? I'm about to sleep."

"Well sure. I'm sleepy as well." Amanda too placed her phone on the table where the lamp is.

"Good night Amelia."

"Good night Amanda."

With that Amelia turned the lights off and both girls went to a deep sleep, readying themselves for another day in the not so normal town of Gravity Falls.

Meanwhile downstairs Soos who was watching TV received a call from his phone and promptly answered. "Hello."

"Soos, it's me Dipper."

"Oh hey Dipper! How's New York?"

"New York's fine. How are the girls?"

"Good. They've been feed and are asleep now."

"Okay." Dipper's voice through the phone turned serious in the while as he continued on. "Now you **must not **let them know about Weirdmageddon or Bill for that matter. Did you remove the page from the Journal with Bill's page onto it?"

"Yes. But i also had the page in another Journal copy should things so astray."

"All right. That's all for tonight Soos. Thanks for taking care of my pumpkins."

Soos chuckled. "No problem about it dude. Just a favor from one another."

"All right Soos. Good night."

"Night."

Soos then puts his phone back into the nearby table before continuing on to watch TV for the night.

Meanwhile in New York Dipper looked up to the moon with a smile.

_They're Pines. They'll get through everything what Gravity Falls has to offer to them, either both and new. But then i worry about Bill slightly but with Soos not even knowing how to summon him all should be fine. Also with their newfound friends and Mabel, Wendy, Candy and Gideon_ _they'll be okay."_

_"They'll be okay, they'll be okay." _Dipper sighed to relief himself of any form of stress dreading around him with regards to what their daughters are doing.

* * *

Back in the clones' camp Tracey sat outside of the tent as Quattro slept inside the tent with Tracey rubbing his own hands, thinking of a plan as he looked at the right.

"Maybe one day i will. Maybe."

* * *

**Well here it is, after teasing a separate prologue for this chapter and taking it down again to cram it with this proper episode and me actually getting my butt off and work on this chapter here's one with the "first episode" included.**

**Damn it, i feel like this chapter may not be the best introduction to my new series with the lack of that Gravity Falls spirit i'm supposed to honor in. Remember to leave criticisms if there are any you see from these chapters with regards to either dialogue, flow pacing or my handling of characters and this chapter itself. I may revise this version if i have to based on viewer perspective.**

**(Added after 22 hours of being posted) I'm a new writer so i'm gonna be bound on making some glaring mistakes in this story but i'm gonna aim on fixing chapters, dialogue and other stuff if i have to. I aim to make a quality story and i need you folks to point them out for me and give me suggestions on how to do so.**

**This is also a lighter take on the weirdness as i cannot do much about the clones and a 41 year old Wendy and i thought that having the twins exposed to their father's antics is a good start. More heavy Gravity Falls weirdness will come in future chapters.**

**This project will be around for four-six years (hiatus included). I will also take any suggestions if it fits the narrative, so if you 'em don't be afraid to spill 'em. My creativity has limits too. XD**

**In regards to criticism, make sure it's a constructive one. Otherwise i won't take it seriously. If you have any questions don't hesitate to drop a PM into me.**

**Oh and yeah each chapter will be a whole episode. So it'll be a while before each update but each one will be of high quality (Or what i planned it to be.)**

**Anyways enough of me making excuses and see you in the next episode where the twins will meet their Aunt Mabel and bond together with the Gleefuls for a day.**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Family Bonding

**PS; Still complicating on retconning Chapter 1 but I'll leave it to you folks and your compliments or criticism. I myself is feeling complicated about it, feeling torn. **

**No earthquakes so far as I'm making this chapter. Thank God for that.**

**Took me a while because life and me being lazy with the re-checking, reworking and revising some elements etc I'm proud to present you all Chapter 2 of The Next Generation.**

**And without further due, Enjoy!**

**UPDATE (Added on 6-17-19): Took down the A/N chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Family Bonding**

Amelia sat on a chair within the Mystery Shack's living room. In front of her is a TV and a bowl of salted vanilla ice cream on her lap. The TV on the meanwhile began to play a commercial concerning about a megalodon and a crazed old man talking to a female news reporter in the nearby lake.

'_You gotta believe me! Saw it, I saw it with my own eyes! It's real, it's huge and it's scaaary and it ate everything!'_

The news reporter in the TV gave him a ludicrous look. '_And what would you call it?' _She then placed the mic closer to the old man's mouth.

' _It's an Oregon bull megalodon!'_

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Bull megalodon?" Amelia then took a spoon of ice cream in her mouth as she is trying to comprehend that the crazy old man is saying.

She continued to listen on as the old man began talking about how it ate everything non-organic material under the lake and him seeing it through his own home-made submarine or seeing it surface on his rowboat.

A bull megalodon? Sure thing that a pair of clones of her father in her age has been discovered but what about something coming about a bull megalodon? In Amelia's mind normally it's something that doesn't make sense in the slightest but seeing clones of her father courtesy of some sort of a printer may had risen that possibility of seeing the thing a little more realistic.

The rambling of the old man and exchanges of words with the reporter went on a few minutes until Melody went inside the room with a vacuum cleaner with intention of cleaning up the floor.

Amelia in response had lifted her feet off a bit to make room for the vacuum cleaner in the instinct of Melody cleaning the floor but Melody had caught her off. "No need Amelia, just bringing this on the other side."

"Oh, okay." Amelia chuckled before looking at Melody with curiosity. "Say Aunt Melody, have you heard of a bull megalodon?"

The question made Melody puzzled as she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Bull megalodon?"

Amelia hummed and nodded. "Some old man on TV said that he saw something like it on the Lake Gravity Falls."

Melody looked at the TV where the old man is still with his rambling. "Well I have not but I won't be surprised if that's the case, you know Gravity Falls and all with all of its weirdness."

Amelia felt a sense of exploration in her again. Like days before with the clones of her father in his younger self, now a new kind of critter to explore but also felt a sense of dread in her. While the exact nature of a 'bull-megalodon' is unknown to Amelia it'll most likely have some attitude of a shark or perhaps even worse.

But still discovery right? Maybe a few precautionary methods would be use to exploring the thing.

But then as is if there is even one. No doubt by the rules of Amelia's logic there won't be anything dedicated of an organization or a part of Gravity Falls having tour guides of some sort to a critter of its existence not even confirmed at all.

Feeling internally defeated at the possibility of not seeing it safely Amelia leaned back to the chair and took a spoon of her ice cream. As Amelia savored in the salted vanilla flavor of the treat Melody had made her way to the other room.

She continued to watch the old man's rambling on TV for a few more seconds before Amanda came through the room using the same doorway Melody used earlier with a burrito in hand. "Whatcha watchin?"

Amelia then turned to her sister. "Oh. Just some of your average news with regards to the town's lake as a report. Some old man says he saw an 'Oregon bull megalodon.'"

Amanda then raised her right eyebrow as she bit her burrito and came closer to Amelia. "Oregon bull megalodon?"

"Huh-huh."

"Well a bull megalodon… ain't such a thing don't even exist?"

"Well the megalodon species are extinct. Not sure if even a 'bull' megalodon exists in the charts."

Silence then fell on the room the twins are in, both in mind thinking of whenever such a thing possibly even exist. Even with the context of two clones of their in his younger years father in consideration such a thing just doesn't make sense.

The silence was then broken a few seconds later when someone sneaked on them moments later.

"Look who's here!"

Amelia and Amanda turned around to see a brown haired woman who wore silver pants, brown bootheels and a blue strapless sweater.

The twins gasped silently before putting their respective on the table beside her before running to the woman who was now kneeling with her arms stretched. "Aunt Mabel!"

After a few seconds of running into Mabel they hugged and Mabel began to playfully both of the twins' forehead while chuckling. "So my favorite nieces are here huh!"

The twins in returned laughed. This was a warming greeting Mabel gave and the twins' response.

While Mabel was in her late 30s she was still playful- well to the kids and her nieces with the same effect of kindness as that of her 12 year old self. She wasn't getting tired of that bubbling personality if she had to display it even several times.

Amelia and Amanda laughed in content as Mabel noticed the hat Amelia is wearing. Immediately Mabel formed a smirk. "So you wore the same hat as your father wore when we were here, eh?"

"Yup!"

"She's a daddy's girl, Aunt Mabel."

"Seems like it. Heard of it all Amanda; top in classes, ambidextrous and with a passion for all things too nerdy for the average people." Mabel then laughed after finishing, "You're daddy's girl all right, even mirroring him in the nerd department."

"I'm ambidextrous too auntie Mabel!" Amanda responded which Mabel simply chucked and smiled in return.

Just as then Amelia bought up a question a few seconds later. "What brings you here auntie Mabel?"

Mabel took it as a form of passive-aggression but decided to go with it as a joke by raising an eyebrow as part of it with a slightly disappointed face. "Why? Can't I see my favorite nieces in the world?"

Amelia raised her hands in defense, not wanting to offend her. "No-no! Just wondering aunt Mabel."

Mabel laughed lightly which caused an eyebrow raised in both twins. "Just messing with you there Amelia. Anyways as for why am I here besides seeing you two? We plan on taking you two on the nearby lake with your cousins!"

The twins gasped. "Really?!"

"Of course!"

Happiness filled the twins at the report of this activity because of the thought that they'll be bonding with other family members. Although not 100% directly related, Mabel after all was a Pines like their father was. Mabel's outgoing nature also helped and she was also the closest they got to a mother other than Melody till Pacifica comes a few months later.

They weren't having any second-thoughts.

"What are we gonna be doing there aunt Mabel?"

Mabel shaked her hands dramatically in an attempt to woo them in further. "Fishing!"

The twins although had not been thought to fish, both are always wanting to feel the experience again after having fished with their parents a few times in Piedmont.

"I always wanted to fish!"

"So where are uncle Gideon and Aaron and Natalia?" asked Amanda as she had a focus on questions than the event at hand for the moment.

"They're in the gift shop."

* * *

The trio arrived in the gift shop where three people stood. One was a tall adult in his late 30s who wore a teal suit with a white polo inside and a black tie with white hair that resembled that of an old person with gray shoes. With him are two children, male and female with the male looking older. The former had black pants, he wore a blue jacket and black shoes with darkened white hair. The girl on the other hand had similar hair and she wore a gray jacket with a black skirt. She had white socks and black shoes for footwear.

Amelia and Amanda immediately rushed to the group with arms stretched. "Uncle Gideon!"

"Well there's my giddly nieces, how are you eh?" Gideon stretched his arms to the Pines twins as the kids with him watched the scene a few meters from his back.

"We're fine, uncle Gideon." Amelia answered before noticing those standing on Gideon's back.

Without any second thought she parted from Gideon's hug and started to run towards the two with Amanda. "Natalia, Aaron!"

"Natalia, Aaron!"

The Gideon kids laughed with Natalia smiling. "Glad you could make it!" Amelia then hugged her with Natalia doing the same thing. Aaron on the other hand was also hugging Amanda before the twins swapped places.

"How's the trip, cousin?"

"It was good."

Aaron on the other hand began to notice Amanda's rather luxurious approach. "I know you're rich and all Amanda, but what's with a set of clothes like that?"

Amanda answered with genuinely and enthusiasm Pacifica had thought her. "Oh it's that it's just comfortable and fits me well.

Amelia however took it as an opportunity to get back at Amanda for earlier. "Mommy's girl."

Amanda decided to hit back with a smirk. "Says the daddy's girl."

Mabel continued to watch the twins throw their own comebacks at one another. Flashbacks then returned to her about how she and Dipper would have similar interactions, her little about her own interaction with Pacifica, how Pacifica treated and downed her so often even with Mabel being nice at first with the treatment of sass and downing extending to practically not a Northwest. Then the information from Dipper came that Pacifica is not what she seems to be.

Too much truth hidden behind the mask and then Pacifica and Dipper developing a relationship that somehow lasted into a marriage and the birth of her nieces, Mabel had her reasons to smile at the scene. The twins were risen right, Dipper and Pacifica despite a few fights mostly had a stable relationship.

Gideon looked at Mabel. "So I guess your in-law truly kept her word."

"Well she had to. Like you."

* * *

"So, how long have you been here again in Gravity Falls?"

"About a couple of days ago."

"Discovered anything out of touch?"

"Discovered my father's youthful clones in the forest."

Mabel then raised an eyebrow from the front seat of the car. "Your father's youthful clones?"

Amelia then spoke through with a muffled voice, having to eat her brownie. "Yup!"

The family car, which is a respectable four door sedan made its way through a road on the way to the lake. Gideon drove with Mabel in the front seat and the four kids in the back.

Reactions of Amelia and Amanda are not short of hype, a sense of exploration again has come into the twins but the thought of discovering things out of place are out of their minds.

Amelia on the other hand called to her aunt. "Auntie Mabel."

Mabel heard her niece calling for her name. "Yes?

"Have you saw an Oregon bull megalodon?"

Again, Mabel raised an eyebrow from her seat. "Oregon bull megalodon?"

Amelia hummed with Mabel taking it as a 'yes'

"Where did you hear such a thing?"

"From TV."

Mabel then decided to take a rational response, well a rational response for such a town. After all lots of weird things happen around in Gravity Falls and Amelia is smart and so does her own sister but Mabel felt the need to also teach or remind Amelia something.

"Well Amelia I never saw such things here on Gravity Falls. Instead of what he saw on the lake though is a mechanical contraption shaped like the Loch Ness Monster ran by someone named Old Man McGucket."

"Old Man McGucket?"

"Yeah, Old Man McGucket. He actually used to work with your Great-Grunkle Ford for a project before in the early 1980s."

"What kind of project?"

"Oh some nerdy thing you can know when you ask your father about it in the following months."

Amelia chuckled and took it as an answer. Whatever nerdy thing it is she is interested to know, another thing she took out of it is a mystery for her to solve later. She had always loved a challenge.

For Mabel however she didn't dare go too far into it. With that lies a secret that should only be revealed if it's **absolutely necessary to or under extreme circumstances.** So far things had been calm and the need to tell Amelia and the twins (and as well her own children) about it are non-existent.

Amanda on the other hand was talking to her cousin. "So, what was life like here for you Aaron?"

"Pretty normal for the most part. I had a few rundowns with the weird part of this town."

"Weird parts?"

"I saw a werewolf once posing as a mailman outside our house. Pretty certain I'm not hallucinating either on that day."

Amanda simply sat back and let the information sink in onto her, trying to comprehend whatever weird things that seem taboo around the town. From the legends of her parents, a one-time experience with clones of her father and of course the stories with Soos and Melody.

Deciding to get more information, she had recalled on what Amelia asked of Mabel. "Amelia."

Amelia who was looking at the pine trees outside of the car responded without looking back at her sister. "Yes."

"What do you mean by an Oregon bull megalodon?"

"It's just what a crazy old man said on TV."

"You believe in him?"

"Not exactly Sis."

* * *

The car then arrived on the parking lot of the Lake Gravity Falls. Around them were cars parked at various places, people going between the cars and the lake.

Everyone is the car dismounted as Gideon took a deep breath and then welcoming the twins. "Girls, welcome to Lake Gravity Falls!"

The twins took a moment to admire the lake and the fresh air associated with it. Like nature there were no smoke or other things, just natural air and people being around.

"All right." Mabel spoke as the kids around her assembled. "We'll be getting on a boat and gonna fish and have a picnic later." In the back of the car meanwhile Gideon retrieved the basket to be used for the picnic.

Just as then someone spoke out to the crowd. "Hey it's Amelia and Amanda Pines!"

Suddenly the crowd turned their eyes on the pair and waved, each saying various greetings which were meet with greetings of their own through saying hi and waving their hand.

"Guess people here now know us huh?" Amelia asked.

"Well being daughters of a known and respectable family tends to get you that." answered Amanda.

Being the curious one, Amelia raised her hand and it earned Mabel's attention. "So where will we be having a picnic?"

Mabel merely motioned her hand. "On an island not far from here."

"All righty then! We getting a boat?"

"Yup!"

The kids looked at each other with a smile, knowing that they'll be having one fun day with family members.

Only thing missing are the parents but Amelia and Amanda knew with confidence they can repeat this experience with them again when they will settle here for good.

"Well, boat's this way. Follow me!"

Mabel and Gideon took the lead with the kids in tow.

As the kids made their way to the boat, Natalia spoke. "So, you and your parents went anywhere around America or the world?"

"Yeah we had our trips. If you're talking about states we went to New York, Wyoming, Alaska and Washington. Abroad wise we went to France, the UK, Germany and as well China and South Korea in a matter of 6 years."

Natalia chuckled at the response. It wasn't surprising considering the wealth surrounding the Pines family and the probable high amount of sponsors Dipper and Pacifica had from either beauty companies or those of military defense or civilian tech companies.

"We had our own moments too. Australia, Japan and South Korea with our US State destinations as Nevada and Wyoming. Guess we're just as not glamorous as you Pines."

Amanda took it as a response to convince her cousins. "Says the one with a mom that co-owns a clothing company with my mom."

Aaron then came in on the conversation. "Well we have the money but probably not enough for to spend lots daily. " He chuckled after.

"Of course but a little family help does not hurt, right? Besides you too had your own share in Mom's company."

"Provided the debt is paid?"

"I'd imagine Mom and Dad will be patient to aunt Mabel."

Aaron chuckled. "Of course. You guys are rich and all and my mom's actually still very close with uncle Dipper too."

The Pines-Gleeful family then arrived to what seems to be a port where a boat lies waiting for them.

"Hey there Mabel, Gideon and dudes. Ready for the trip?"

"You bet we are Soos."

Amelia and Amanda looked up at the boat to see nobody other than Soos behind the boat's wheel named _SS Cool Dude III._ For this occasion he had donned his signature outfit that he wore 12 years ago (Well the same design but not the same clothes) and a safety vest.

The twins were surprised and Amelia took point to express her view. "Soos! You never told us you had a boat."

Soos merely scratched his head in response and chuckled. "Yeah, well I had this a second job when the Mystery Shack's closed."

Amanda then took a look of curiosity at the boat and Soos. "Where did you get the boat?"

Soos smirked at the Amanda. "Oh this; built it myself with the help of Stan."

The Pines twins' response was that of a shocked one while their cousins simply remained silent for the reason they had known of his before.

"What?!"

Soos continued to smirk. "Uh-huh. Built it with my son."

"H-how?"

"How long did it take you to finish it?"

"Around half a year." Soos paused before continuing with additional information to give. "She's been around since the early 2030s. Served me nicely."

Taken back by the fact Soos had a boat, the questioning continued from the twins. "Where do you keep this?"

"In a boat house."

"If this is the _SS Cool Dude III, _where is the II?"

Even if the question was rather silly in nature and that boats can last longer if maintained right, Soos nonetheless entertained Amanda's question. "Some guy bought it for 30000$ but no biggie. The cash was worth it and I can use the money to buy the parts and build another boat by myself."

The twins looked at one another as Mabel clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone. "All right, all right everybody on board! We got a family bonding to do!

With that the family prepared to board the ship and embark to fish and take a picnic later.

* * *

The Pines-Gleeful family, now in the boat with life vests on watched the lake as the SS Cool Dude III made its way to an island.

"So, where island are we gonna have our picnic aunt Mabel?"

"Scuttlebutt Island. But first, we fish in the middle of the lake. " Mabel responded.

Amelia then went back to her sister who is looking at the water as the boat moved.

Amelia went beside her sister and the latter sighed audibly, earning her concern with Amelia putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder. "What's wrong, sis?"

"I just wish we had Mom and Dad right now. Maybe our Pines grandparents too."

Amelia couldn't help but take sympathy of Amanda. A part of Amelia herself had lamented the absence of their parents in this perfect opportunity but both knew they would be able to do this with the full family soon and have the family bonding they wanted.

All they had to is wait and hope their Northwest grandparents won't join.

"Don't worry Sis, it will be only temporary. Once Mom and Dad are done settling in whatever they had to finish they'll be with us for a very long time."

Amanda noticed her sister smiling in an attempt to reassure her, she took the bait and smiled back before watching the water again flow.

"Of course. I mean Mom and Dad didn't break any promises so far, right? They put us above their business and work."

Amelia nodded and hummed in agreement.

The former pulled out her phone and began recording the lake. "What you doing sis?"

"Just for memories." Amelia answered without looking at her sister.

From the perspective of the camera all seems normal. Calm water, the path of water being moved apart a bit by the boat and the cliffs and trees visible in the distance.

Suddenly, a figure vaguely made its way into view to Amelia's phone. The figure is that of a short something with fins stroking out in the back.

This didn't go unnoticed to the brunette who took a photo of it her phone in response by and increasing giving focus to the phone's camera. Just as then the same figure showed up not too far to the left where she initially picked it out. By instinct she took another picture of it.

Whatever the thing may be, it's worth talking about to theorize in the following night with her sister or the Ramirez family.

Deciding to double-check what she had took a picture, she went to the phone's pictures app and immediately went for the photo she had. Around it were pictures of her school and selfies with family and friends.

Amelia zoomed in the photo and tried to analyze it.

"What is this… some sort of large fish?"

Deciding to not keep it a secret she called for her sister who was still beside her but focused on daydreaming. Amelia snapped her fingers. "Amanda, Amanda."

Amanda broke out of her daydreaming and looked at Amelia who was motioning to get close to her. She responded by doing so.

Amelia then showed her the photo. "What can you make out of this?"

Amanda hummed and analyzed the figure which somehow Amelia took without any blurs. "Well what is it?"

"Trying to ask your opinion out of it."

The blonde took a second before responding. "Looks like… a shark?"

"Maybe? I don't think sharks don't have that many fins, let alone reside in lakes."

The conversation was cut short when Mabel made her announcement to the kids. "Kids, huddle up!"

Amelia decided to put her phone in her summer jacket's inside pocket. "Let's talk about this later."

The kids then regrouped to the _SS Cool Dude II's _where Gideon was holding four fishing rods in his hands. "All right kids, I know that things can be a little passive early but now we're gonna star it up!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Star it up?"

"Oh just an idiom my mom uses to make it fun."

"Ohh…"

With that Mabel turned her back for a moment and opened a box laying around on the boat to retrieve something before turning her back to the twins with hats, one on each hand. "Amelia, Amanda I made these for you."

The twins took the moment to look at the hat. It's colored brown with their names properly stitched into it.

A happy Amanda voiced her thanks. "Thank you aunt Mabel!'

"Well, thank you auntie Mabel for the hat but I think I'll keep my hat."

Mabel merely waved her off. "Oh no problem. Don't wanna ruin Daddy's hat right?" She finished her question with a chuckle.

Amelia merely smirked. "Ok."

Mabel then continued. "All right, Uncle Gideon will now teach you two how to fish. Aaron and Natalia had already knew so if you forgot anything your uncle thought you, they can provide you some refreshers."

"Actually aunt Mabel, Dad kinda thought us about fishing back in California."

"Then maybe he can give you some memory refreshing in case you forget."

Not wanting to argue further, as a result of a teaching by their parents Amelia and Amanda simply nodded and allowed everything to go in as intentionally planned by Mabel.

With that Gideon made his way and thought the twins the basics of fishing. From bait and the motioning he also made a promise that he'd personally help them to fish to give them the experience.

* * *

Amelia who was now fishing at the left back of the boat looked at her back left to see Aaron who was examining a barrel on the boat, complete with his hand shaped like a check under his cheek. "What you looking at barrels for Aaron?"

Aaron simply waved a hand at Amelia. "Just looking at them, trying to mentally analyze what could be inside."

An interest took place in Amelia. "Oooh. A mind game of some sort huh?"

Aaron simply laughed. "Not exactly cousin." He turned around to face his cousin. "But you do have a point in the guess."

"All righty then."

The boat settled in the middle of the lake seconds later.

Amelia fisted her hands in preparation, making a sound before grabbing the fishing rod and throwing the rod outside.

She picked up the rod and just as about she was about to throw the hook onto the water, with bait on it Gideon called for her. "Hey Amelia, remember the basics?"

Amelia looked at Gideon and smiled. "Of course."

Gideon smirked. "All righty then. Carry on." With that Gideon left off to provide watch for the boat's occupants, leaving Amelia to her own thing with her sister by her right side. Both twins had chairs to use to give them support for the long moment of waiting that fishing usually demands.

It was a comfort not supported well if they were to use a smaller boat. While they can seat in smaller boats that's for sure, they can't lean back onto it and sleep if had to.

"So, sis. What can you make out of that figure you saw?"

"Well, I can only make it out to be a shark. It's the only logical explanation I have for the time."

"So, what you two talking about?"

Both twins looked at the source of the other voice to see Mabel between them. They had not noticed her due to being focused in what's front of them.

Amanda gave her sister a look. "Tell her, Sis."

Before Amelia could answer, Mabel displayed concern to her niece. "What is it Amelia? Don't be shy. Your auntie Mabel is 100% understanding with all secrets you have."

She then felt a sense of motherly figure in the voice Mabel had displayed. A voice of understanding and trust even if the story about to be told was nothing more than a sort of made up fear or illusions. Her history with her father also reinforced the trust she can have in Mabel that ranged from whatever stories they were told about Gravity Falls to other affairs.

Deciding to tell Mabel about it Amelia pulled her phone out of her jacket, and opened it to the picture before displaying it to Mabel.

When Mabel had an eye of the picture almost immediately after opening it, Amelia began to explain it. "Well when I was picturing the lake i noticed something that's kinda out of place."

Mabel took serious analysis of the photo before asking a picture. "Well, what do you think this is?"

"I dunno, some shark or something maybe? I don't think ocean-going creatures would be in a lake, let alone found somewhere deep where there's no bodies of wide deep water like GF."

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "GF?"

"Shortened it for Gravity Falls."

Mabel ignored the acronym and addressed the concern. "Well anyways that figure can be just something as a result of something-something technical of your phone's camera. There's nothing out of world here in Lake Gravity Falls."

Mabel patted Amelia and returned her phone before she went off to mind her own children.

"Maybe aunt Mabel's right. Maybe it's a technical glitch or something."

Silence filled the boat. Everyone was up to their own business with regards to fishing, the Gleeful couple and their children were minding their own rods and Soos was kept alert in his place.

All Amelia could do was lean back to her chair, stretching her legs and allow her hat to shield her eyes to act as make-shift glasses. For all that she had thought about fishing there was one thing she hated about it: Waiting.

Still she had her hand on the rod. It wouldn't require standing up to feel the rod catching a fish.

While Amelia was leaning back, Amanda in turn had felt her rod pull. "I got something, I got something!"

Amelia immediately stood up to see Amanda using the rod's spinning reel. "Really?"

Not too soon after the questioning of her sister Amanda's fishing rod hook came near with a fish on the hook, wailing around. "Yup!"

"Not bad Sis!"

"Well thank you Amy."

The other Gleeful family members in turn also began to feel their rods catch a bait, and even Amelia's as well.

Wasting no time the brunette used the spinning wheel to eagerly see what she saw and seconds later she too had caught her own fish. "I got one too!"

"Got one!"

"Got one too!"

"I think we all got something!"

Intrigued by the fact Amelia caught one, she grinned and wasted no time putting another bait in the hook and throwing it to the lake to get another fish.

"So.. aunt Mabel. What are we planning to eat the fishes for?"

"Either we'll eat it on the island or use them for our own personal consumptions in our home." Mabel in turn threw her own hook to the lake.

And then as time went by more and more fishes are caught by the Pines-Gleeful family with Soos being only there to watch the lake around them and occasionally glancing at his friends and their children. If anything goes by Soos has been marked as an honorary uncle by both Gleeful and Pines kids.

"We cooking this outside?" asked a confused Amanda as she stood right near a pile of catched fish they had collected for the past hour or two. Several of the fishes on the other hand

"Yeah! With fire! Or we can take them home as stock."

"Wait.. we can take these home?"

Mabel laughed lightly before answering, leaving the twin with a confused impression at first. "Of course silly!"

Amanda then turned to her left where her sister is again had taken her phone out and pointing its camera to the horizon in front of them.

Suddenly she had an idea emerge and grinned. Immediately she went up to her sister slowly, with some tiptoeing for effect and raised her hands, widening them to easily get a grip of her sister.

Seeing her sister still unaware of her presence, Amanda pushed her hands for a bit before making the move.

Without warning Amanda gripped her twin on her shoulders. "Boo!"

Amelia yelped and felt her heart skipped as she turned around to see Amanda giggling. Luckily the brunette didn't dropped her phone into the water from her sister's antics.

Noticing that her sister was making fun of the situation, Amelia's expression went that to an annoyed one. "Really Amanda? That all you can do?"

"Well you were scared back there."

Amelia merely shrugged, that was a fact and with her sister laughing in the meanwhile. Especially that she could had dropped her phone into the ocean which was waterproof but she was in no mood to retrieve it from the lake.

Amelia then turned back to face the horizon, phone lowered first while addressing a laughing Amanda.

"I'll get back at you Sis."

She then raised the phone's camera again and the first thing she noticed in her phone's crystal clear camera is a large figure standing out in the distance.

The figure in turn looked like for Amelia's perspective is a large turtle of some sort with a long head and a tail.

In truth she didn't know what the thing really is but something about it makes Amelia think of a turtle, probably because of the body or something that resembled a shell. Scaringly it subsequently dived but fortunately Amelia was able to take two clear photos of it.

Amelia immediately tapped her phone to make two pictures and zoomed the camera first before tapped the photo in the bottom right of the phone's screen.

"Amanda, Amanda. You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yup." Amanda walked beside her. "Not sure on what it could be. Any idea?"

Without warning, Amelia called to her aunt. "Aunt Mabel, aunt Mabel!"

"Everyone stand still! Don't move a muscle…"

The twins in turn began to feel a bit of shiver in them. They don't know what the shadow could actually be but judging with Mabel's warning, it may not be good.

"Aunt Mabel, what is it?" Amelia asked with uncertainty.

Amanda however had her own question. "Could it be that Oregon bull megalodon you said the crazed old man was talking about earlier?"

"No. Megalodons don't have a turtle like shell or long heads."

Subsequently Mabel answered Amelia. "Looks like a Gobblewonker that me and your father attempted to hunt decades ago, but that was a robot controlled by McGucket. Dunno about this one, never saw such things until just right now." Mabel then looked at Soos. "Soos, get the boat ready to move."

Soos shifted his hat and began putting his hand on the wheel and the other one on a lever of a sort.

"Mom, you saw one of these before?" asked Natalia.

"Yup."

"Maybe it could be again another robot and when it eats us we'll be just in a metallic intenstine." Aaron followed.

"I don't want anyone to be stuck in a metallic intenstine." Gideon barked and went to the box to retrieve a spear. "Gobblewonker or not, nobody hurts my family and friends."

Mabel looked at Gideon with a smile while Amanda began to slowly panic, her legs vibrating a little. "Uh auntie Mabel, do you think it's a good time to move the boat?"

"Oh yeah right. It dived now right?"

"Yup!"

Mabel sighed and looked at Soos. "Soos, ready the boat."

Instead of a nod from Soos or the boat moving immediately, a pause again came to the passengers with the sound of what seems to be a whale or large mammal humming.

Mabel's eyes widened at the sound. "**SOOS, GET US OUT OF HERE!"**

Without any word the _SS Cool Dude III _banked left in speed and as it went straight its speed increased. Amelia subsequently concealed her phone in her summer jacket.

In turn however the shadow figure earlier re-emerged just about a few feet in the back of the boat. Everyone was shocked to see that the shadow in turn resembled something that was straight out of Scottish folklore.

Well, from what Amelia can make out of.

"Is that the Oregon bull megalodon the old man said on TV you head from Amelia?!" Amanda inquired as both the boat and the creature picked up speed.

"This is no Megalodon! It's something akin to a Loch Ness Monster!"

"What?!"

"Loch Ness Monster!"

Mabel however decided to chime in despite the situation. "People call it a Gobblewonker here!"

"It's a Loch Ness Monster to the outside world and Scottish folkfore!"

"Whatever it is it ain't a Oregon bull megalodon you said an old man muttered on TV!"

"Well that's Gravity Falls for you!" Gideon shouted before turning to Soos. "Soos, lose this thing!"

Again with no words Soos increased the boat's speed and banked right in an attempt to lose it or at least make it harder to catch up perfectly.

A distressed Aaron voice his input as he held on the boat for dear life. "Mom, is this the thing you told me and Natalia earlier?!"

"Yes! But I'm not so sure whenever this thing is controlled or not. All I know is that we need to stay away from it!"

"How can we even lose that thing?!" shouted Natalia.

Suddenly, something came in Mabel's mind. A result of having some brief mental flashback with similar events gave her an idea. "Soos, you remember that waterfall where we went through?"

"Yes!" Soos shouted without looking at Mabel.

"Then go there! We'll be pinning this thing!"

"But it'll trap us too!"

"We'll have to keep it away from everyone in the shore! Maybe it's just another robot too for all we know!"

Fortunately for Mabel no-one has heard her plan of trapping the boat with the kids with them too. She had a plan in mind to escape and after all, she was certain the children would be able to handle it.

The beast in turn decided to try to take a bite off the boat but subsequently missed, causing some waves and the boat to lift a little before returning on flat water. Some of the fish they collected in turn bounced off the boat.

A frustrated Gideon grunted and slammed his fist on a nearby barrel and shouted, "I will not allow my family to be eaten by some monster," before he went up to the back of the boat with the spear in his hand. "Take this you big slob creep!"

The spear however fell short on the water a few feet away from the monster and all Gideon could was grit his teeth and in turn looked at the amount of fish he collected.

"Maybe it wants some of the fish! We'll use it as bait!"

Being the other adult, Mabel decided to use her authority to try the theory. "Maybe you're right!" She then turned to the kids. "Kids, throw fish at it!"

"But Mom, what about our stocks?!"

"We can always fish for fish! Now we have to try and survive!"

With the situation in hand nobody was in the mood to argue so the kids began to go to their fish pile, which was all in a big net.

Aaron pulled out a Swiss Army knife from his pocket and began cutting the top of the net that closed it.

The kids could only make due with surviving. The chances of having a pic-nic is likely delayed with the stress they were enduring and the subsequent exhaustion they'll be feeling later.

Ignoring the smell of the fish and their clothes by the time the net was opened seconds later, each one grabbed two fishes and began tossing them to the creature who in turn simply ignored the bait and continued on its hunt for the boat.

Amelia grunted. "It does not want the fish!"

"Maybe it eats humans instead?!"

The boat again banked to another left where around a couple of fishing boats were in the way.

Without issues and a skill honed from driving a boat in normal and emergency situations, Soos steered the boat and cleanly avoided the fishing boats in their way. The following monster however wasn't so clean as it simply rammed through its way and caused the boats and its passengers into the water.

Not that the monster can be at fault, it was surfaced and didn't get a clear sight.

Not that it had any considerations other than getting its prey, convinced by the fact It didn't care for anything else other than catching its prey and avoiding or destroying obstacles.

Unknowingly one of the passengers that were flipped were Wendy, her husband and her family including Mitchell who was fishing with Wendy.

Mitchell resurfaced and breathed for air, relishing the air before making a remark. "What was that?!"

Suddenly however the fishes that they colletcted began raining on them.

"To the shore kids. Now!" Wendy announced as she and the Corduroys made their way to the shore with fishes raining above them.

Back with the boat, the creature resurfaced and decided to try a new tactic: Hitting it with its long head.

Almost as it surfaced it began slamming the boat on the right side with Soos taking a sight turn to the left that caused it to miss.

However the next attempt was successful, it tore apart the boat's roof that provided it cover. Luckily everyone had braced for impact and thanks to the straight and wide water, Soos could afford to drop for a second without fear of hitting something.

Subsequently everyone stood up again after the hit, the creature for some reason didn't seem to try and slam it again but no-one was questioning that.

When the family resurfaced, Aaron pointed his finger ahead of them. "Waterfall!"

It was this moment after a few seconds that the family noticed they were surrounded by cliffs in both sides, rocks in the sides as well and a waterfall in front of them.

"Waterfall?!" Natalia gasped.

"What?! Can't we just turn back and make a risky but surefire plan of being safe?!"

"Don't worry people, there's a cave hidden in that waterfall!" Mabel pouted to Amelia. "Amelia, look at it in the Journal!"

Amelia grabbed the Journal from her jacket and flipped the pages for a few seconds before finding her mark. "There's one! But I don't think this is the exact waterfall with the cave on it aunt Mabel!"

Still though everyone, including Gideon, Mabel and Soos themselves screamed and closed their eyes as the _SS Cool Dude III _went through the waterfall, dousing everyone in water and the screaming continued for a few days before the boat hits on what appears to be dirt or sand and throwing everyone forward into the ground.

Still conscious everyone stood up and dusted what is now to be sand as Mabel voiced out. "Is everyone okay?"

The responses came in mixes of "I'm fine" and "I'm good" and "I'm okay"

However behind them the creature continued to give chase and with the movement of the water splashing gave it away.

Everyone looked back to see the creature closing fast on them and they screamed before everyone closed it on each other for a group hug with their eyes eyes closed out of fear and a last sense of attachment like those in movies.

Suddenly all they heard was the creature wailing around and making the same sound as before, only loud and much more up close.

The Pines-Gleeful family members and Soos opened their eyes to reveal the creature didn't fit in the entrance with its body not being big enough for the opening and it struggling and wailing around, roaring around and directly at the group.

The group cheered and everyone hugged each other in relief, happy to be alive at the moment and not minding the fact they're stuck with no possible way out.

"It's stuck!" said Aaron.

Natalia in turn chuckled. "Yeah. The belly's too big."

Everyone simply grinned but Amanda took time to pout the same question she had.

Perhaps it would be a good time to drop it.

"Is this the Oregon bull megalodon you heard say on TV Amelia?"

The Gleeful cousins and Gideon looked at Amanda in unison. "Oregon bull megalodon?"

Amanda pointed to her sister who was focused at the creature. "Well she said she heard some old man on TV saying it." She then turned to Mabel. "How did you know of this aunt Mabel?'

"We had been this through before years ago with your father and Soos." Mabel replied with a smirk as Gideon walked up to her. "Never forgotten it."

"And that's why I love you." Gideon kissed Mabel on the cheek and causing everyone to aww.

"How come you knew the page on the waterfall?" A confused Natalia asked.

"I read it in the past few days. Didn't memorize all, just happened to remember the waterfall page. I'm surprised this hasn't been sealed for years for natural or whatever reason."

Realizing the need for proof, Amelia pulled her phone out of her jacket and the group ran to a nearby cliff to get several pictures of it. The beast tried to get a bite of Amelia but she backed down just in time to avoid it.

As Amelia, alongside Amanda and the Gleeful kids took photos of the creature Mabel had a different thing in mind. "For some reason I'm thinking this thing could be another robotic contraption."

"Could it be Mom?" asked an unattentive Aaron.

Suddenly the cave vibrated and several rocks collapsed, including one that dropped onto the creature's head with it followed another cry in pain before falling off the ground and the rock falling off the water.

With that sound however Mabel was still unconvinced until she noticed a wound topping over the Gobblewonker's forehead.

Upon closer examination seconds later Mabel concluded her opinion. "Yup. Definitely real."

Suddenly Amelia snapped back to reality, the reality of being trapped. "Ok great now that we can safely confirm this creature's not a robot or whatever, how can we get out?"

Mabel smirked in response. "Don't worry. I know who to call."

* * *

Outside of the cave lies several reporters doing reporting from boats with police and rescue teams surrounding the scene as well alongside heavy equipment supported by longer craft. The creature that was still strangely unconscious was surfaced for investigation with its fate left to authorities to decide.

Luckily so far the efforts to pull the creature blocking the entrance didn't wake up and it didn't so all the way until today. Everyone in the scene assumed that the creature was knocked out unconscious but for how long? The creature was not anything like it and any recovery attempts for research or whatever didn't make it worthy for the risk. Also again there was the chances of extinction and that the creature should be sent back to its habitat.

"Well, looks like after all these years the Gobblewonker is real." An officer of the rescue team announced as he looked onto the Pines and Gleeful family, Soos included who are sitting in chairs as a boat they were on carried them away from the cave. "You know people been trying to prove that creature's existence for years. No-one has gotten any luck until you all somehow managed to not only lure it but trap it and give the public what they needed to see.

"Yup, I've heard of this story before." said an exhausted Amelia as she took a sip of hot water from a mug she was provided.

"Oh really?"

"Yup! Dad and Aunt Mabel told us this."

"And I was in there too." Soos butted.

The officer ignored their comments and continued on. "Anyways, we figure out that since the reward for proving its existence was still technically up; we figure that we provide the money to you all by splitting it."

"How come that thing stayed in the lake for years and not attack anyone in the lake?" Amelia asked.

"Well that's a mystery itself knowing this creature was just recently confirmed. But whatever it is we're thankful that it didn't and that everyone in the lake were safe."

"What will happen to it?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll leave it there for it to regain consciousness or examine it for a little but it's not going anywhere. Too big to retrieve and there's no building here that can keep a thing like it."

Everyone stood there with mixed feelings. Some felt that the creature was a danger to the lake and should be transported somewhere else especially with its recent activity to the group, others felt the need to simply leave it there and let it mind its own business.

However the result the group was confident that the creature will not bother the group again or will not harm anyone regardless of decisions by the local government.

Aaron sighed in turn. "Too bad the fishes we caught were still in that boat. Least we still had the picnic basket."

"Which in turn the food we bought were either smelling and some of the bottles broken and glass all over the food." added Natalia.

"No worries. Actually we had planned to give it back to you, although we had taken the liberty of sending some back to the lake but just about enough for you all to have your own feast. Also as reward we had provided you with a fresh and new picnic foods for you all to enjoy."

Everyone was widened by this and then asked in unison. "Really?"

The officer nodded with a smile. "Yup."

The group widened their eyes and smiled at the revelation. The fact that they went through what seems to be something that would end them and surviving it, a family bonding event of calm and suppressing a rising hunger means a well-deserved reward for everybody.

Now they would be able to do what they came for in the first place.

* * *

Everyone in the group, including Melody, Samantha and Stan had joined in on the picnic. Earlier the two Ramirez kids had been tasked with bringing extra clothes over for the Pines and the Gleeful family members.

The adults (barring the Ramirez kids) took the opportunity to have a pinch of wine to drink with glasses provided to them while the kids were left with soda, juices or water.

Amelia in particular had bought a bottle of milk instead from the lake's nearby store.

Amelia bit a piece of cookie and subsequently drank her milk to wash off the chocolate and the crumples off.

"I'd like to think we deserve this break at least." Amelia then looked up to Samantha and Stanley who were talking with the Gleeful kids. "Thank you for bringing us extra clothes!"

Stan merely motioned his hand. "No problem Amelia. It's what friends are for."

Amelia smiled and then turned to her sister. "Guess we proved something that Dad, Soos and aunt Mabel couldn't."

There was a delay of response as Amanda was enjoying some pasta before she responded. "Well I think we were just lucky." Another pause came again and Amanda subsequently continued. "So, no Oregon bull megalodon?"

"Not that we know of. Maybe? But I'm holding my doubts for now." Amelia took another bite of her cookie and drank her milk.

Meanwhile to the Gleeful kids, Natalia looked to Soos. "Soos, we are sorry about your boat."

Soos however didn't went angry as Natalia feared. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault that the boat wrecked."

"But, but we are the reason it's wrecked!"

"You people are more important than any boat. Besides it's not the first time this happened. Also i can just build one from scratch, least you got me a past time." Soos chuckled, leaving Natalia and Aaron as well unsure of what to feel guilty or not. The same feeling too applied to Amelia and Amanda.

"All right, all right!" Mabel called for the attention of everyone where she was seen with her phone on selfie stick and holding said stick. "Everyone huddle up!"

Without a word everyone grouped in together and then moments later Mabel could see that everyone was seen in the picture, including the Ramirez members.

"Everyone say Scuttlebutt!"

"Scuttlebutt!"

Mabel then took pictures that were of various results. Some were simple smiles, others were goofy and with other variations of expressions and content of the picture coming from other members of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lake a large shark was swimming underneath, its existence unknown to everyone. Its appearance was that of almost of mythical in nature; unknown and unrecognized.

The Oregon Bull Megalodon is still alive and its identity still unknown to the outside world.

* * *

**I'm still alive guys so don't worry. Just got life in the way with some writer's block in the way too.**

**I'll be periodical about updating though but I'll try my best to ensure all of the waiting is worth it.**

**I have to admit this one is a lot rushed but i'm all in to contribute something that a lot may like despite not living up to my own liking. I'll probably be rewriting this soon in the future if the situation persists it.**

**Anyways that's all and see you next time where the Pines Twins and the Gleefuls alongside the Mystery Shack's gang will go out on another day in Gravity Falls and meet some people they won't be really interested at but others they will be interested in.**

**And yeah to others this is my own version of **_**Legend of the Gobblewonker.**_** Decided that a lake would be a good pick to get the family together and to expose the REAL Gobblewonker.**

**Also in context of what happened to the Gobblewonker; a future chapter will reveal it.**

**That's it and see you all next time! **

**PS: Describing on what I had in mind is a montage is a tough one in some scenes (Like the fishing one). Not in the mood too to describe a quick montage and make more mess than I had to with this one.**


	3. New Acquitances

**A/N: Did a minor retcon in the Prologue. Instead of Pacifica moving with the Pines at 2015, I changed it to 2018 and Dipper and Pacifica becoming a thing in the same time period as I believe this is a little bit more believable and realistic. I also did some fixing on the glaring issues in Chapter 1. (Especially in the late segments of that chapter). Check that out if you're interested to see the revised version.**

**Anyways enough talk and Here We Go Again with Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: New Acquitances**

In an undisclosed house or a location not exactly pointed out but not far from Gravity Falls lies an old person who sat in the chair of his living room. The house this person, an old one in particular screams of luxury and wealth. The size of the home didn't exactly reflect on the wealth on the inside but the touch was there with expensive furniture and a classy touch.

The person took a sip from his coffee before placing it on the nearby round table as he read a newspaper titled 'Pines, Ramirez and Gleeful Family Discovers Unseen Monster In Lake'. In the cover lies a picture of Amelia and Amanda together with the Gleeful kids on the left, Soos on the right of them and in the middle are Mabel and Gideon with victorious smiles on them and the known Gobblemonster behind them.

Not that those Gleefuls or the lone Ramirez were of any interest. Instead the figure narrowed down his vision on the twins.

"Looks like our granddaughters had arrived in town." The person spoke in a smooth old voice.

Beside the old man is a woman who shared a similar thought. "Yeah and they're not making headlines like that Dipper boy…"

"Dipper…" muttered the old man in an annoyed tone. "The same one that bought ruins to this family. Brown haired one even has that pine tree hat. Looks like a daddy's girl."

"Well from the looks of it it looks like he or our daughter's not there or likely both. Want to pay our granddaughters a visit?"

Suddenly he clapped his hands in return. "Not a bad idea sweetheart. Maybe we can show these two how to be one of us. A proper one."

"And we got two to convert as well."

* * *

After a heavy breakfast of blueberry pancakes and the dishes done by Samantha everyone was in alert on the Shack for another day.

Stan standing by to fix anything, Samantha acting as quality control of the products being sold, Mitchell on the cashier and Soos leading a group of people into the Shack's museum with both twins in the gift shop acting as additional work and Melody checking parts of the house to ensure everything is safe.

The twins found themselves in the gift shop of the Shack for a little bit of productivity courtesy of Soos and Melody, Amelia was rubbing jars while Amanda is looking around inspecting jars containing some fake eyeballs.

"So.. these are like all fake right?" Amelia was able to tell the quality of the merchandize easily.

Samantha nodded. "Yup."

"So.. how come people are attracted to fake merchandize?"

The former shrugged her arms. "Dunno, you tell me. Dad's also pretty vague about it and Mom does not know anything."

Amanda on the other hand was analyzing a bobblehead resembling Stan, Stanley Pines with the red fez, glasses and the suit with a smile on it as a product package. "Well, this one doesn't look and feel fake."

"How come?" asked Amelia.

Amanda pushed the bobble's head downward and it sprang down and up in response and then moved her hand a little to the body and moved it to the left to get the feeling of the material.

"The head works just fine and the material feels legit enough."

"Oh yeah." Mitchell boomed as he read through a comic, sitting onto the cashier's chair with his feet onto the table. "It's made of actual material."

"What kind of actual material?"

"It's called-"Both were interrupted when the door suddenly opened by itself and two people came in.

Suddenly with these two people the environment got a little tense, especially for the twins. Standing in the Mystery Shack's gift shop are their mother's side of grandparents; former billionaires now millionares Preston and Priscilla Northwest, both who still wore fashioned clothing. Preston wore a black suit, black pants with black shoes and inside a white polo with a black bowtie. Priscilla on the other hand wore a green dress with earrings and shoes in place of heels for comfort.

Despite losing their billions somehow through luck and skill the two Northwests were able to mount up millions of dollars and allowing them to recover their loss in Wierdmageddon years ago. They didn't have the big Northwest mansion but instead they had a really nice house to compensate.

26 years didn't get them into billionaire status anymore due to a permanently tattered reputation within the Northwest family didn't help but 26 years did regain them to millionaire status.

Through work, small businesses and a little bit of sponsorships solely for the Northwest name with lies in between.

Preston then narrowed his look onto the rather worried looking twins with Samantha sensing their fear as she prepared to protect them. "Hello, Amelia and Amanda."

"Grandpa Preston…" Amelia spoke with a little hit of hostility.

"Grandpa Preston?" Amanda was a little bit confused however at the presence of their Northwest grandparents before having anger bottle up with her, as a result of what stories were told before.

Mitchell then straightened his seat onto the cash register in the presence of the millionaire seniors. "Can I help you with anything Mr & Mrs. Northwest?" The tone was that in a genuine concerned tone.

Preston merely stretched a hand as he looked at Mitchell. "You are not involved in this, redhead flannel boy so can it."

Taken back by the hostile answer Mitchell kept his cool and merely kept silence, opting instead to speak whenever he would be pegged again. He however let out an annoyed huff.

But he wasn't what the Northwests came for.

Preston stepped a little forward to the twins; for his age he was still able to move well, just as if not as good as in his prime. "So, my beautiful granddaughters, how is your time here in this hovel?"

The twins ignored the insult towards the Mystery Shack and answered.

"We're great. The Mystery Shack's doing fine for us." answered Amanda.

"Yeah." Amelia followed. "We're doing great in the Shack."

Tension is what the Pines twins felt. Stories of what they heard from their parents and aunt indicate the treatment of these two elders of their mother is anything but pleasant, even at one point disowning their mom at a young age and then abusing her mentally alongside harsh punishments for every petty mistake or not placing first in competitions.

Now the cause of their mother's worry and painful past is now lying in front of them with both twins finding a way to get out of this mess as Samantha stood nearby, not wanting to see the girls get hurled onto whatever Northwest gimmick Preston and Priscilla had. Amelia was left thinking about things for a moment.

'I can't believe they've come here at the Mystery Shack. I wonder what they want to do out of us…'

And they weren't going to experience whatever bad they'll have for them.

Preston spoke up again. "So Amelia and Amanda. Why don't you come and stay at our private residence? It's big, large and certainly clean of any dirt and you'll have wonderful food on a daily basis with the most up to date tech and the most beautiful room you can dream of and as well you can see the most wonderful and powerful people in the country and around the world as well."

"You can even get a powerful and rich boyfriend!" Priscilla added.

"You can stay with us too until that house of yours is finished." chimed Preston.

Amelia who was containing her anger stomped her foot in response. "We're not staying in your house…. Grandpa! We'd rather stay here in the Shack with the Ramirez family than you!"

"We'd rather be with our cousins as well… grandpa Preston.." said Amanda

Preston narrowed down her view to Amelia, leaning slightly towards her. "You're half Northwest and as your grandparents on your mother's side, I have the say over anyone in regards to you and your little sister that's dressed much better than you with that filthy commoner's grade clothing. You even wore that filthy hat that Dipper swine wore…"

"And with that clothing doesn't look fashionable… does not fit for a young beautiful lady like you. Colors are that what only poor people would wear. Distasteful." added Priscilla as Amelia looked onto her clothes.

"Hey!" Amanda intervened in Amelia's defense and pointed at the direction of the elderly couple. "She simply has a different clothing preference and that hat belongs to the same guy that rescued mom's mind and heart from your evil thinking."

"And don't you care call dad a swine!" Amelia shouted.

The history of selective clothing is now displayed into the twins, apparent into the distaste of Amelia with the attempted soothing through luxurious offers.

"Oh look at you Amanda. All beautiful and representative of high standards." Priscilla took a tone in a genuine tone with a smile. "Just a little color swap of that dress and jacket with some accessories and you'll be the most beautiful girl in Gravity Falls and maybe even the state of Oregon!"

Amanda shook her head as a signal of rejection as she raised a finger. "No, no and no. Me and my sister are staying here and I'm personally good with my clothing preference and I can say the same for my sister. You may be our grandparents in mom's side but you have no absolute word on what you want us to go or do, grandparents or not. You abused mom and turned her into a horrible yet emotionally devastated person on the inside, disowned her in while she was young, you weren't there on my parents' wedding and neither when we were born and yet you have the audacity to come here and casually ask us to live with you? The daughters of the girl and the man you insult while you both neglected of human compassion and love of mom and at the same time insulting my twin's clothing preference? You have a mental problem!"

"Yeah! Dad was like the first person to be concerned of mom unlike you two with your poisoned thinking. You two need therapy!" said Amelia.

Preston glared at Amanda, but the Pines girl stood unfazed. "Don't you dare call us having a mental problem young lady! And may I remind you two that you're Northwests too…"

"We are half-Northwest all right but we're also Pines as well. We are raised with genuine love, respect, compassion and freedom while also having good manners and respecting everyone regardless of class, occupation or wealth. We are above your thinking."

Preston then pushed further into his chance of convincing the girls, so far they had displayed deviance that were a lot more than Pacifica in their age. "Come on girls, i know that this.. shack is the definition of a hovel and you two deserve better. As a Northwest you must live in something that is nice, clean, big and of luxury appeal."

This time it's Amelia's turn to shake her head. "No. The Mystery Shack is luxurious enough with good people, an interesting history and as well that we treat each other with love and respect for one another and preferences. Can't a Northwest do that? Did you do that to Mom or our father's family? Showed them respect or maybe other people below your level?"

Before both Northwests again could try the one standing in between the twins spoke up. She wasn't in view of the Northwests as of any worth but she did dare spoke up.

"Mr and Mrs. Northwest; if you have nothing important to do and the only thing you're here for is to cause trouble for the girls you might as well use the door you came from and stay away from Amelia and Amanda." Samantha added in as she placed her hands on the twins' shoulders.

"Don't worry girls." The twins looked up at Samantha. "We will not let them take you."

The twins nodded before focusing on their grandparents.

"I concur with you on that Sam." Mitchell followed in. "Mr and Mrs. Northwest" Mitchell then pointed his right hand's thumb on the door. "Would you kindly please step outside so we can end this feud? For me it's quite clear that the girls don't want to stay or want to do anything with you today and forcing them won't solve a thing or two."

Priscilla shifted her look to Mitchell. "What makes you think of that? We're Northwests and we're their grandparents don't you know? I can sue you and your family's company until you're bankrupt…"

"Oh I know you Northwests. Mom taught me about you and your family. It's just because I'm matured enough to know things from the perspective of other people and it's clear they don't want to do anything with you two. You two on the other hand act like childlish adults that whine when you didn't get your way."

Irritation bottled up to Priscilla at this redhead's rather calm answer, the following chuckle and snicker by Amelia and Amanda didn't help either. "I can sue you and your family's company, flannel boy!"

"And I can sue the Ramirez family for holding our granddaughters against their will.."

Just as Samantha is about to respond a new voice butted in behind Preston. "What is going on here?"

"Aunt Mabel!" Both twins shouted.

Preston and Priscilla turned their heads back to see Mabel in a confused expression, oblivious of what happened earlier as she directed her look towards the two Northwests. "Mr and Mrs. Northwest? What are you doing here in the Shack if I may ask?"

Preston took a lead to answer. "I'm here to take our granddaughters from this hovel and these… people…"

Calling the Shack a hovel was a thing but is it with content from the twins to take them away? Mabel then pushed on with this question, knowing that the Northwests had been very forceful of things. "Did they give consent?"

"No!" was the answer she got from the twins.

Mabel slowly nodded. "Ok. Now why are you trying to take them if they didn't give consent or approval?"

"Because i think we're the most direct of relatives to them and we had a say in their go. After all you couldn't always have it your way right?" asked Preston.

Mabel however was feeling infuriated and now could barely take it well. "Yes that's true but that does include your twin granddaughters that I don't know…" Mabel placed a hand on her chin, eyebrows upwards before looking at the two Northwests with fury. "Who clearly said that they don't want to? And with your record of their mother and your recent known run-ins I think it's best for them to stay at the Shack…"

"Listen Gleeful. They may be your…" Preston paused for a moment. "Nieces but they are our granddaughters and are closer to me than you in the family tree. They were born by a Northwest!"

"What?" Mabel blew a raspberry. "Come on Preston; is that so? Don't you also forget that I'm just as related to them as they are to you. Sister of their father. I'm just about a part of them equally as you two."

"Still as their grandparents we have a say to what they go." Preston then suddenly grinned. "And if you much as do as keep them away from us we can sue you for causing them emotional distress of holding them back from us."

Before Mabel could retort back she was cut off.

"**My family's worth in billions of dollars and we can sue you with legitimate evidence of your abuse of mom and emotional distress you caused to her and causing to us!"**

Gasps filled the Mystery Shack's room at this sudden outburst while attention were taken to Amelia who panted and lowered her head as to what she just said in outburst in an attempt of stopping their grandparents in their tracks.

Amanda then placed a hand on Amelia who she can't tell whenever she was about to tear up but with the sniffing and the sense of stress makes it so.

Both Preston and Priscilla were left with their mouths gape. Their own granddaughters suing them? While they weren't at the proper age to sue them, being that they'll have to be 18 or have a parent/guardian to support them. Not only that caused fear in the Northwest elders but also the Pines family were in a financial position to support them. The billionaire status of their daughter and son-in-law can make it certain and they may even go to jail for it.

"We can also apply for a restraining order against you for us and the Ramirez family if you'll continue to force us come to you alongside with suing…"

"We can even sue you for attempted kidnapping… Preston and Prsicilla." Amanda followed after Amelia.

"Please Mr. and Mrs. Northwest, just go and leave us be. And don't you ever think of suing my family, why? We have connections." said Samantha.

The Northwests, who were feeling small made a decision. "All right. Seeing that you've been corrupted by Pacifica and his distasteful husband we'll be on our merry way…."

Before Preston turned back he whispered.

'Ungrateful kids…"

This however didn't go well for Mabel who made way for the elderly couple to move and Amelia but the latter decided to ignore it.

"Poopheads." Mabel muttered.

Preston turned back and Priscilla followed suit immediately but not before sending everyone in the room a glare and left the shack back to their limo where they had servants in it.

Just as then not long after the departure of the Northwests Melody and Stan went up to the gift shop from the doorway leading to the living room. "What happened?"

* * *

Melody and Stan were now feeling angry after all what they've been told. Their home guests were basically being forced to come by their Northwest grandparents and at one point even threatened to sue her family for causing 'emotional distress' when it was in fact they were the ones causing them.

"They will sue us for keeping you two?" Stan grunted. "Well we have evidence to counter that claim…"

Both didn't see the argument; both were too busy with their jobs deep in the Shack to hear things but they believed them. However there is a thing that needs to be remedied.

"Now I know that it's wrong of your Northwest grandparents to force you but Amanda but I think it's a little unnecessary to call them having a mental problem." Melody then turned into Amelia. "And calling them to go to therapy is something a bit too much for your age."

The blonde could only sigh. "I know. Dad thought us better than this. I guess I only lost it because of their audacity to try on getting me and my sister with their nonsense persuasion and offers whilist ignoring their... unspeakable history with Mom and that attitude they carried."

Melody then narrowed her look into Amelia. "And then what's with you screaming about suing them?"

"They were trying to force us to come with them and then there's them threatening you and uncle Soos' family for keeping us with emotional distress. Just thought of shutting them down, you know?" Amelia weakly chuckled after. "I find it sickening and daring that they'll come here and the-"

"Amelia." Melody spoke sternly. "No need to go beyond that."

Amelia nodded and sighed as she looked down on the Mystery Shack's floor. "Sorry."

Mabel shook her head and sighed. "Young ladies," the twins looked at Mabel as she kneeled in front of them as she held a hand on each of their shoulders. "I know that you're pissed at them but this isn't what a Pines is like. Pines are better than this you two. Even when someone like them show up you need to show some calm and restrain. Now I am not saying that you aren't exactly allowed to express anger but maybe… tone it down a little ok?"

Both twins nodded. "Yes Aunt Mabel."

The shame of the twins felt for Mabel was relatable of that when she was a child but there were differences however. While Mabel had a similar background of some sort it was an idea to not allow her own mistakes taint of others.

A trait that that she needs to pass to not only her own kids but those of his brother's and sister-in-law's while they're away.

"I know what to do to heal this situation and calm things down!" Mabel announced with a smile.

The twins looked at Mabel and spoke simultaneously. "What is it?"

"A trip to Greasy's Diner!"

Amelia became surprised. "A what now?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Greasy's Diner?"

"Yes!" Mabel said with a smile. "While food there may not be the best it's something for us to relieve our stress and eat. Besides you two are known to be simple billionaire children right as your dad and mom said so?"

"Well yeah.."

"Yes we are…"

"Great! We leave at 12:00. Us three will eat lunch there."

Amelia and Amanda could only look at each other in anticipation. While it was an opportunity to try something new they weren't exactly sure but hey it's a trial they have to prove to their aunt and to live up their personality of simplicity to other places.

"Do they serve dessert?"

* * *

Greasy's Diner for the most part while remaining quite similar to the outside in terms of design it was a lot different from before.

What now lies is a Greasy's Diner 4 times the size of the original with the interior completely up to date, clean and not running amok of animals with a new set of staff who were doing their own work ranging from taking orders, cooking or walking around and equipment lying around. Notable customers inside the customers are Robbie, his wife Tambry and their three children including two boys and one girl. Another present were Marcus Corduroy's family of two kids and his wife Diana both are male and the rest were just various citizens of Gravity Falls.

Mabel pushed the door open and not long Amelia and Amanda followed in. Just as they were walking the Pines were greeted on the way by Robbie.

"Oh hey Mabel!" Robbie greeted which caused Mabel to stop in her tracks and as well the Pines twins. "These two your super-rich nieces?"

Mabel smirked. "Yup!" She then turned onto the twins. "Girls, this is Robbie," she gestured a hand to Robbie who sat beside Tambry. He a gray shirt, gray pants and black shoes greeted them with a smile as the twins greeted Robbie with a smile of their own. Mabel then began gesturing to the others. "This is his wife Tambry and these are their children Kristian, Cameron and this is their lone daughter Autumn."

Kristian as for perspective was the oldest of the bunch. He wore a black shirt, tan pants and sneakers. Alongside that he had brown skin and black hair with black eyes. Cameron was the odd bunch in the fact he was white. He had a plain orange shirt with blue shorts and sneakers. Autumn, the youngest of the bunch had a purple shirt, black skirt and blue sneakers. She had violet hair and black eyes and the skin is of tan color.

Tambry and the three kids waved at the twins with a smile and each shook their hands as they greeted each other.

"Hi there you two!" Robbie started with a smile. "Didn't hear you two come to Gravity Falls until you two made headlines with that monster." He finished with a chuckle.

"Well our arrival's only meant to be known to family members on text." Amelia laughed.

"Can't blame your father for that, been there." answered Robbie.

Mabel took the pause to her initiative. "Well we'll be off to lunch now hehe. See you around Robbie."

"No problem."

With that the twins also waved a 'nice meeting you' gesture to the Valentino family before moving on.

In the Corduroys' seat one of Marcus' kids, David starred at Mabel's group. "Hey Pa. The Pines kids are here." David wore a red shirt with black pants and boots. He had red hair and freckles all over his face.

Marcus lifted from his menu and to see the two well known kids tailed behind Mabel. "Yup. The owners of that house their parents payed our company to."

"Act nice you two." Diana said as she watched Mabel and the two Pines go. Diana had black hair, black eyes and fair skin and wore a green jacket and blue jeans with boots.

Not long Mabel made way but she simply waved a hand onto them as she passed by. "Hey Marcus and Diana."

The couple greeted. "Hey Mabel."

Not long after the trio got themselves a table in the diner with Mabel sitting on the left and the Pines sitting on the right, facing Mabel.

The three also were given menus earlier and now were reading it.

As Amelia and Amanda scanned through the menu Mabel spoke. "You know this diner has a history of its own. Your father, mom and I usually eat here but it was a different version. Your mother also worked here in some capacity."

"Yeah. Both dad and mom told us that." said Amanda.

"What kind of different version you mean aunt Mabel?" asked Amelia.

"The diner back then was much smaller and…" Mabel paused for a moment as she tried to find a word before continuing again. "much less older if you can say."

"Older?" Amanda shifted her focus from the menu to her aunt.

"It's less appealing to the eyes if I can say. Older design and rather outdated. Must've been built in the 1980s" Both twins had looked into Mabel with the latter feeling a sense of interrogation. "But anyways that was out and now the diner's renovated with new folks and equipment courtesy of a little help from your father and me."

Just as either twin were about ask another question they were approached by someone.

"May I take your order Ms. Gleeful?"

The three girls looked to the source of the voice to see a young lady wearing a light blue dress with white unstained apron. She had a red hair tied to a bun with a few freckles on her face.

"Hey there Emily!" Mabel greeted as she waved a hand before continuing on. "I'll have the #9 steak and mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and bread with a side of corn and a strawberry milkshake."

Emily Corduroy wrote down on her pad as Amelia took her turn.

"I'll have the seafood burger with cheese and fries, a banana milkshake and a cookie dough ice cream with cookie dough bits."

"Sweet tooth."Amanda playfully chuckled which Amelia decided to ignore as she then gave her order.

"For me it's the skinny cheese pasta bake and spring water."

Emily then finished writing as she put her pen in her ear. "Is that all?"

The three responded with a simultaneous 'yes'.

Emily then went on to ask the three if she can repeat the order which they responded with a nod and then repeating everything what she's written. After again another nod she then spoke. "All right then. Your food will take a little while due to prior orders but it will be there. Sure you don't want any snacks or any?"

Mabel shook her head. "Nope."

"Not us either." The twins answered in the same time.

"Ok." Before turning around she spoke to the twins. "Nice to meet you two too Amelia and Amanda. I'm Emily Corduroy, eldest daughter of Gus."

Emily reached out her hand with Amelia shaking it first for a moment before Amanda followed suit.

"You sure you don't want any snacks?"

"We have our own."

Emily chuckled. "All right. Just hang tight there okay?" The twins nodded which then made Emily turn around on her way to the kitchen.

With that out the twins pulled out a few sachets out of their jackets and pulled out the cover, revealing the contents were food. Amelia had a nougat bar while Amanda had some biscuits.

As the twins ate up their snacks Mabel again spoke out. "You know that your mother at the time was very much close to your father as a friend throughout our summers in the town before she confessed?"

The twins nodded. "Yes."

"That summer strengthened them as friends. At first your father looked at Pacifica like an enemy because of how she treated me but in that mansion they got it all sorted out and now they're friends. Our annual returns would see her becoming very trustful of Dipper. Usually at our time back then he was the very first for Pacifica to confess but at that same time slowly and surely she was becoming in love with him. Your father was not aware of it and they remained friends all through the years until officially at 2016 when we returned for the second time after 2014 she was in love but it took a while until 2018 that your father returned the gesture."

"Yup! That's what mom said to us." Amanda answered shortly after swallowing down a biscuit.

Amelia on the other hand was different. Instead of being intrigued she just looked at the window, her left hand used to hold her left cheek.

Mabel immediately felt something wrong and decided to ask. "Anything wrong Amelia?"

To the surprise of Mabel the brunette answered, perhaps a bit too fast without even a short pause as the posture of Amelia was that of someone starring at a thousand yards devoid of emotion or lost in thought.

"I'm just feeling a little… I dunno worried or conflicted about things."

Mabel took on a sympathetic expression as Amanda placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Sis?"

"Actually I'm not either worried or conflicted but my anger kinda returned…"

"What anger?" asked Mabel. Amanda was silent.

"Our Northwest grandparents making us go with them. It's.. it's just unbearable how they think they'll just take us without prior consent and take us by force with persuation." Amelia sighed. "I don't want to go with them aunt Mabel. I want to stay in the Shack with the Ramirez family or go with you if I have to."

Amanda who was feeling a bit normal now suddenly felt again how Preston and Priscilla just walked through the Shack and all that went down. The feeling of meeting who treated their mother bad and looked down onto their father amongst things and even took a point on forced persuations and insulting the clothing preference of her sister. It was wrong and a part of Amanda felt right to call the Northwest couple as group of people a pair with mental issues but unlike before she just felt silent.

In all honestly it was still in her heart and mind, just pushed back temporarily and the lessons of Mabel and Melody were not as taken seriously but there was consideration in it.

After all they live by the codes thought by their parents; respect and calmness but to also express anger but again too on a controlled level.

Suddenly again Amelia spoke up as she looked onto Mabel. "Aunt Mabel."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could use some fresh air in the forest."

Mabel and Amanda were puzzled but only Mabel was vocal. "What?"

"Some fresh air in the forest. I feel like I need to fully relieve me of my anger about earlier and to be honest i was trying to take that lesson earlier but I can't due to this. I just want to feel it out for a moment."

Mabel paused for a moment trying to think about it as she hummed. Things like straying off the forest is something she's worried not that the girls can't handle, having confidence in them in secret but being lost or other unexplainable things are the reasons.

Out of consciousness Mabel sighed. "All right but don't stay out too long you got food waiting and I don't want you straying too deep into the forest."

Amelia's eyes widened and she didn't smile but the gratitude was there. "Thank you aunt Mabel." She then began to move and about to excuse Amanda but she spoke first.

"I'm coming with you."

"You too Amanda?" Mabel asked, surprised that her sister was in it too.

"I'm kinda also in the same dilemma as her aunt Mabel and I want to support her too in anything else she might have in mind."

Mabel merely shrugged. "All right you can come too but remember; not too deep in the forest and be back here as soon as you're done and quick."

"Thank you aunt Mabel." Amanda said.

* * *

Not too far off Amelia and Amanda sat on a tree that has been down for some time. The weather while hot was not enough for the twins to consider removing their jacket.

The peace and quiet of the forest is felt onto them again. While California has its fair share of forests and a little trip or two in the forest by their parents makes them a little experienced in forests, Gravity Falls had that vibe of something...

'There's something about this forest that I can sense but can't know what or even predict….'

It was something unexplainable. It felt like either peace or being watched but mostly the twins made it as peace.

Amelia sighed. "Still can't believe we met our about Northwest grandparents. Everything was fine until they have to ruin it. How come they knew?"

"Yeah." Amanda said as she looked on her left. "To think that they'll just waltz through and take us while threatening Sam's family of suing for lying reasons is just… unbearable. As for they know? We made headlines and word probably reached out. As for them knowing in the Shack… i have no idea really."

"Why would they do such a shameless thing? Ain't 26 years enough for them to at least change a little?" asked Amelia.

"I have no idea about that but a part of me does not want to know why. Could be because Mom's more successful now and that Dad hooked up with her back when he's deemed the enemy…" Amanda inquired.

Amelia sighed. "I wish we can instill a restraining order of some sort right now. I'll have to ask the Ramirez or the Gleefuls to sign it for us."

"Think mom and dad can't just send their consent?"

"Does not work that way Sis but we do have our guardians to sign it for us either the Ramirez or the Gleefuls. I'll ask aunt Mabel later about it."

"What would mom and dad say about it?"

"Honestly." Amelia shrugged her arms. "I have no idea besides not being surprised and probably suing our grandparents."

Amanda chuckled. "Maybe. Maybe they'll do that."

"We need a little help." Amelia said.

Suddenly however a group of birds went out flying with a simultaneous loud stump and a vibration off the ground not too long then as well wildlife of various kind went out.

The twins stood up, trying to make sense but then a tree in front of them was falling down onto their direction which made the twins split up with Amelia on the right and Amanda on the left.

Amelia was standing near a log and instinctively hid behind it.

"Amelia!" Amanda quickly vaulted over the turned tree and went beside her sister.

Amelia had her eyes closed but was quickly able to get a sense of her situation as she opened them less than a second later as her sister was left speechless. Quickly she too ducked down but enough to not be seen by the large shadow figure in front of them.

"Maybe we should run…" Amanda argured.

"But how? That.. thing may chase us down!" answered Amelia.

"You wanna live to see mom and dad?"

"Yes! But maybe if we stood still it won't see us."

Amanda was buffled and issued a hushed response. "Sis that's a.."

Just as then the shadow figure came closer to them and the twins hugged each other while screaming.

In full view is what they can make out in detail as it walked onto them not long appears to be a humanoid creature with a horn on his head and a thick red bear. He had a loincloth and a very muscular body build.

The creature roared as the twins still hugged each other before then randomly grabbing a deer and using its antler and throwing it away, which in turn sent the deer landing on the ground for a moment before running.

Said creature then focused on the twins which he did with a push on the log they were hiding with the twins backing off and still hugging tight to one another.

"Please don't eat us Mr. Minotaur creature sir!" begged Amelia as she backed down with Amanda, thinking of the time to break out and run.

Amanda however looked back in the forest and shouted. "Help!"

* * *

In the diner Mabel was simply to put it best bored and a little impatient. "Hey Emily. How long till my and the twins' order's next?"

"Just 20 more minutes!"

"20?!" Mabel gasped.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Mabel sighed but silently as to not display anything untoward. "Yeah no problem!"

With that Mabel was left wondering to the window, starring at it for a second. "Wonder if they're gonna come here by instinct or I have to text them… well I'll give them a few minutes more before going out. Besides I too need the silent."

* * *

The situation is tense to put it best. Standing in front of the twins is some creature that first displayed an act of aggression through pushing the log and this time the twins are left for themselves and no-one to guide them around.

They do however remember the way they came in. "Sis, when should we run?" Amanda asked to Amelia with a whisper.

"On the count of three: 1… 2.."

"Hey!" The critter suddenly pointed with a softened stance. "I know that hat! That hat belongs to Dipper the Destructor!"

The twins looked at the monster puzzled. Apparently the creature was able to accurately guess the original owner of the hat but how? Lots of stories were told before and while Amelia was able to vaguely remember the story of Dipper's encounter with the Manotaurs, it could be this or just about anything else with the weirdness of Gravity Falls ever more becoming apparent to her.

Amanda didn't remember much.

"You… you know him?" Amelia asked silently.

"Yeah!" The creature roared. "He was the closest we got to an honorable member. He went through a trial of fire to become a man and surely he nearly did until he failed his last test on purpose."

Eyebrows were raised by the twins before they spoke. "And that would be?" asked both twins.

"Failing to take out the Multi-Bear!" The critter announced as he picked up a rock and slammed it rock onto his face which broke. "He was near to be a man in Manotaur standards!"

Amelia quickly lets go of her hug from Amanda and faced the Manotaur directly. "So.. you're a Manotaur?"

"Yes!" It announced with a scream. "I am Chutzpar the Manotaur, a member of the Manotaurs and a hand of Leadereur." Chutzpar then sniffed the air. "I was summoned here by a few things; the smell of emotion and sweetness!"

"Sweetness huh?" Amanda pouted with a complete putting her hands on her hip. "You a sweet tooth?"

"Maybe but I sense that emotion more…" Chutzpar then leaned closely to Amelia and sniffed her with the twin backing off a little before pulling back. "Emotion and anger with a desire to calm down and move on."

"Well there's a few things we had in mind…"

Chutzpar suddenly sat on the ground and tapped his leg.

"You know.. Chusar sir…"

"Chutzpar." He corrected to Amelia.

"Mr. Chutzpar sir well i can sense that you're trying to help me but if that's the case dad and mom warned us not to trust strangers."

Chutzpar laughed. "Well i've helped a few people before including and I cannot blame you for that. Can I at least know your name?"

Against her judgement and a vibe to calm things a little amongst other things she decided to answer. "My name's Amelia and the blonde behind me is my twin sister Amanda; twin daughters of Dipper and Pacifica Pines."

Chutzpar's eyes widened at the revelation. "You're Dipper the Destructor's twin daughters?"

Both twins nodded in response.

"No wonder why i smelled a a similar stench earlier.."

Amanda however butted in. "Uhh sir we're not Dad."

"But you two are his daughters and inherit a part of his blood. That's enough for a Manotaur to sense relatives of one another."

Both twins had different interpretations of this. "I think that's how he senses to eat people." Amanda whispered.

"Well he could've eaten dad and mom not rescued and us not born…"

"Amelia you're being a bit too trustful again…"

"Maybe but not intentionally. Just trying to vague things out…"

Chutzpar cut the twins. "I sense emotion! Tell me you two, what's bothering you today?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment and seeing that Amanda was the one with a bit more maturity in her, she nodded her approval.

Amelia then looked at Chutzpar. "Well it's just that earlier we were kinda being forced and pressured by our unlikable grandparents to come with them. We've calmed down but I'm still feeling a little jumpy inside of anger…"

"The same grandparents that made our mother a horrible person by abusing her emotionally and then disowning her when she became herself."

Chutzpar hummed and nodded. "So I can say that you two don't want to be associated with them?"

"Nope." Both twins answered.

"All right." He then placed a hand in his chin. "I know what you two can take to beat them and-"

Both twins stretched their hands and shook them. "No,no!" Amelia insisted. "We just need to calm down a bit. We both are still kind of pissed at earlier. No need for violence."

"Unless it's for self-defense which dad and mom made us through last October of 2037." Amanda said.

"Well then i know the solution!" Chutzpar stood up and faced the opposite direction of the twins. "Hop in and I'll teach you two the medication of calmness."

The back shows that of a hair back with a few flies buzzing about.

"Eh…" Amelia tried to think her way but a sense of her wants to back off. It felt too quick.

"Amelia don't." Amanda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trusting too much's gonna get you downed one day."

"I know Sis." Amelia replied. "But darn curiosity sparking in me again and plus i could use the history lesson and some calmness that may heal us both."

"Well…" Amanda scratched her chin.

* * *

At full speed Chutzpar with the twins in tow rushed through the forests of Gravity Falls.

"Did Dad went through somewhere like this?!" Amelia asked with a shout. Amanda on the other hand was a bit eager and treating it as a ride of some sort, complete with a series of cheers.

"Yes! I bought the Destructor to our cave in about a fashion just like this!"

Chutzpar then plowed through a pine tree which in turn lead to a little bit of a fall but luckily the twins were holding on tight as to not lose grip.

As Chutzpar went through the forest both twins were hit by a few twigs of trees with a piece of branch somehow slipping through Amanda's mouth who quickly picked it out and threw it in the ground. "Tree branches taste horrible."

"Only had a fur of a bird nest onto my face.." Amelia used her left hand to wipe out some stray pieces that stayed within her face as Amanda pointed in the distance in front of them. "A gap!"

Amelia opened up to see the gap leading to a dead end and simply braced her impact. "I love you dad, I love you mom and aunt Mabel i'm sorry!"

Not sooner the Manotaur jumped and the twins all they did was scream with regrets of immediately trusting Chutzpar but the Manotaur didn't display any form of panic either and actually seemed to display confidence.

Seconds later the slamming of a rock or something was heard and so far the twins opened their eyes.

Still feeling conscious, Amelia first instinctively looked to her sister, still gripped tightly onto Chutzpar. "You okay sis?"

Amanda who had her eyes closed slowly opened them to see the figure of her sister. Immediately she opened them and scanned around the back and to Amelia. "Yeah. Still alive and feeling normal."

Amelia chucked and then went to face what's in front of her. What in front of her made her gasp in amazement with Amanda also following suit.

In full view a group of Manotaurs like Chutzpar were doing various things like that of people; throwing darts, wrestling and others doing push-ups and sit-ups with a few apparently taking yoga.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked as she dismounted with Amanda following suit. The twins then closed the gap to each other and both linked their arms to each other, thinking of what to do and what will happen next.

"This my new friends is the Man Cave." Chutzpar said. "Here is where we Mantoaurs teach the art of both manliness and calmness. Lots of people who previously went to the forest coming for calmness and went here and came back as a man or a man of peace. Your father would've been one if he didn't disregard the final rule. He was a step away from even accomplishing it!"

"So let me get this for a second," Amanda scratched her head. "When people go out in the forest with emotional problems you come to them, make them come here and they come back as people of either or both?"

"Well.. yes sorta." Chutzpar answered. "They become both and soon you will experience calmness in an instant."

"But how many can you verify of being successful after your… training?" asked a curious Amelia.

"Well I name a few folks…"

"But wh-"

Chutzpar however went on to hit the gong rather than answering the pre-teen girl to signal to the cave about having new people.

"Brothers, i have bought us some kids in need of help in calming down!"

Almost immediately all the Manotaurs in the cave stopped whatever they're doing and focused on the Pines twins.

Things for the twins seemed to be in as if the world stopped, thinking of what to do now that they're stuck in a cave full of creatures that apparently has a history with their father.

Amelia waved a hand. "Hi." she said in the sweetest tone she could.

"Hey!" One of the Manotaurs pointed at Amelia. "That hat belonged to Dipper the Destructor!"

"Well Pituitaur," began Chutzpar. "They're actually the daughters of Dipper the Destructor or Pines and someone named Pacifica Pines. Anyways for the information of you two beautiful young ladies, some known ones here are Pituitaur as I mentioned earlier and there's Pubetor, Testoteraur and our leader's name is Leaderaur."

The Mantoaurs suddenly gasped and murmurs were heard.

"The Destructor is married?"

"He had two daughters?"

"How are two kids born at the same time?"

"He married that blonde girl?"

"They don't really look like one another if they're twins."

The feeling of interrogation had invaded the twins but just as about either twin were to raise an answer someone else spoke again. "So, the Destructor has two daughters now eh?"

The voice was booming and seemed to send the Manotaurs to silence as Chutzpar behind them stood guard and steps were heard.

Some of the Manotaurs moved aside to reveal in view a bigger Manotaur with black fur and grass on his shoulders, glowing red eyes and some slashes on his body with a loincloth on his waist.

Not long he stopped at somewhere near the twins but far enough for their comfort.

"Greetings young ladies. I am Leaderaur, leader of the Manotaurs. I have heard your names are Amelia and Amanda Pines and are the daughters of Dipper the Destructor and his partner Pacifica Northwest?"

"Pines. Pacifica Pines but yeah," Amelia placed a hand on her chest. "I'm Amelia and the blonde is my sister Amanda, daughters of both Dipper and Pacifica."

Learderaur hummed and nodded. "So it is said you two were bought here by Chutzpar to remove all anger within you?"

"Yes." Both twins nodded.

"Very well. I know the thing to calm and remove all anger and find peace within." said Leaderaur.

Amelia intervened. "Actually not that we're here to find peace within, just to remove some burden we still had from earlier."

"And what is that burden about?"

"Our annoying grandparents on the Northwest side." Amanda answered with a hint of bitterness.

Leaderaur sniffed as the twins were wordless in turn, not bothering to react. "Well i can sense it now. You two definitely had emotional problems. I know the cure."

Amanda crossed her arms. "How can both of us to be sure that you and your gang of masculine humanoids are worth trusting?"

"Did your dad tell stories about us?"

"Well-"

"Actually yes." Amelia spoke up with a smile. "He told us everything about him running from the diner in a desire to become stronger, how Chutzpar met him and now all the way to him working up his way to the top, even starting with a very painful shot by putting his hand in this… hole with the desire to be a man by putting the Multi-Bear to rest but he refused, seeing that dad and the bear had a lot in common. BABBA in particular and then how he lectured you all on what a man's really supposed to be."

The Manotaurs were simply left in shock as Amelia muttered silently. "Just as about being in this cave made me remember anything."

"Anything else you know… Amelia?" Chutzpar asked.

"Manotaurs.. the name collides well with the Minoatur in Greek mythology where it was a monster with the head of a man and the tail of a bull." She then gasped in hype. "Is that where your name comes from?"

Amanda shook her head and put a hand in her forehead. "Daddy's girl."

"Ahhh!" One of the Manotaurs shouted and turned away as the focus of the Manotaurs turned to him with the reacting Manotaur covering his eyes as if hit by sand. "Too much geekiness! Too much geekiness!" He then stormed out of view with his steps visible before a loud bonk was heard seconds later.

"Darn pole!"

Chutzpar then spoke. "Where did you learn such a thing or two?"

"I study Greek and Nordic mythologies in my spare time."

Leaderarur nodded before he clapped his hands. "Anyways, time to get to business. Don't wanna worry your parents or guardians that you're out," he shivered. "Don't want him or his sister to scold on me again…"

"Here's Step 1:" he continued. "The Art of Inner Peace."

* * *

The group now stood somewhere in an open ground not far away from the Man Cave with Amelia, Amanda and Leaderaur circled by other Manotaurs.

In part of the twins a part of them has the thought this is a wrong but both are secretly desiring to know the story about the story of the Manotaurs with their father from their perspective. A part urged now that they may not meet the Manotaurs for a while.

"All right." Leaderaur started. "To do the Art of Inner Peace you must sit on the ground." The twins watched as Leaderaur sat on the ground. "Then cross your feet like this and then close your eyes and focus on the positive side of things."

Leaderaur closed his eyes and sighed as he muttered something incomprehensible which in turn left Amelia and Amanda looking at each other, his hands were clapsed together.

Testoteraur who was behind Amelia spoke. "Hey," Amelia looked at her. "Uhh.. do you have any sweets in you?"

"Yeah." Amelia reached onto her jacket's inside pocket. "Got some caramel bites and nougat bars with me. Pick your choice."

"Uhhh…. i'll go with the nougat."

Amelia then pulled out a nougat bar which was contained in a plastic. For a little courtesy she first ripped the front end of the plastic first and then presented it. "Here ya go."

Without thought Testoteraur picked up the bar while leaving the plastic which Amelia puts in her pants' pocket as the Manotaur consumed the nougat bar.

"This is crazy Amelia," Amanda spoke with a hushed tone. "This an art of peace? We could've done this on the spot not away from the diner!"

Amelia put a hand on her chin and hummed. "Well now that you put it…"

Just as then Leaderaur opened his eyes. "Ok you two try."

"Okay." They responded in the same time.

Without question the twins already knew the game and sat down in the same way as Leaderaur.

'_It's like yoga…'_

The twins closed their eyes and clapsed their hands as Leaderaur spoke. "Find inner peace, focus on positive thoughts, think of the good sides…"

Amelia lifted an eye. "Is this necessary with you people watching us?"

"No problem, nothing bad's gonna happen." reassured the Manotaur leader.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" the other Manotaurs chanted. "Sit!"

Amelia closed her eyes as blackness came in her view. She tried to think of things and then a voice came onto view.

'_Hey there Amelia girl! Wanna take a ride onto the sunset?'_

Amanda had a different one.

'_That moment I met your father is the best thing happened to me sweetie. That's why I want you to have the best guy too when you grow up, pick the one that will stay beside you no matter what and the kind that never gives up on you.'_

In place of Pacifica's voice a male voice soothed in. '_Come on with me and be happy'._

Right after then both twins opened their eyes, Leaderaur spoke. "How was it?"

Amanda was the first to answer. "Honestly… it was okay. Could be a lot better."

"Yeah. It was okay but it could be better."

The Leaderaur took a hefty stance and stomped his foot on the ground, sending a small quake that only affected the circle with the rest of the Manotaurs simply ignoring it. "What?! The Art of Inner Peace did not work?!"

"No." Amelia answered.

"And it's basically like yoga…" Amanda followed.

"I don't think it was yoga."

"Well what is your-"

Amelia's phone rang and she picked it up to see her aunt calling up to her. "Aunt Mabel!" She quickly swiped the phone to answer as Amanda spoke. "Still have signal in the middle of nowhere?"

"Seems to be the case."

Not long on Mabel spoke up in a worried tone but not as that of a typical worried but more a mix of casual and worry. "Amelia, Amanda where are you two? Lunch's nearly ready and you two have been out for a while."

Amelia's eyes widened at the fact and she was made to make a decision. Lie to her aunt or tell the truth? It was said earlier that the Manotaurs knew of Dipper and Pacifica but what about Mabel? She remained silent for a moment as she looked around the Manotaurs' faces, all of which were from the typical 'manly' and bulky expressions.

If the situation persists that she must say the truth it also served as at least a hint for Mabel. She had been there long enough to at least have a hint on what the Manotaurs are.

She then made her decision.

"Uhh Aunt Mabel… we were kinda strayed away and we were on the process of calming down with some help from these… Manotaurs."

Then a pause came in but not long.

"Manotaurs huh? Well the cave's not too far off and i know some of them there. Can I talk to Leaderaur?"

"Hold on." Amelia lowered her phone and gestured to Leaderaur to come close. "Hey Leaderaur.. aunt Mabel wants to talk to you."

Leaderaur took a slightly worried stance all of a sudden while the other Manotaurs gasped. "Mabel…" his voice seemed to crack. "As in Mabel Gleeful?"

Amelia nodded.

Leaderaur had no choice but to come close. He had known of Mabel at some part and while she displayed her usual bubbly self in those times, there was a time that she terrified him with something relating to sweaters and glitters.

The Manotaur leader sat right next to Amelia and the brunette placed the phone near to him. "Dunno if you can use technology but she speaks to you through this."

"Yes-yes I know." Leaderaur sighed. "Hello Ms. Mabel?"

"Who bought my nieces to your cave and who met them?"

"Uh… Chutzpar.."

"Ok. Now whatever you do don't you and your group better don't dare harm my nieces**. **If anything happens to them you and the fur of your gang's fur will be in the end of my sweater production facilities!"

"Yes, yes!" Leaderaur spoke, fully panicked in tone with a little shaking in his body.

"And make sure you bring them girls back unharmed and unscratched or else…."

"Yes, yes Ms. Mabel!"

Amelia pulled the phone to her left ear. "Hey Aunt Mabel… sorry that we kinda strayed away from you. It wasn't our intention."

"Well your father was also in a similar situation, only with a desire to be a 'man' instead of calming down but no worries. Just be back quick in time for lunch, our darn food's not ready yet!"

Amelia chuckled. "All right aunt Mabel. Bye."

"Bye."

She then tapped the 'End Call' bar on her phone and again the phone went to her jacket's pockets.

Leaderaur shivered. "Her voice still gives me flashbacks…" Suddenly he coughed and returned to his manly stance. "All right if that made you only a little better, I guess it's time for Step 2: Emotional Control."

* * *

"All right. The key to controlling your emotions, the case here being is anger is a few things. For starters how about you two control your breathing?"

"Control our breathing as in what?" asked Amanda with a raised eyebrow as Amelia took a puzzled impression.

"Just control it!" Leaderaur said.

"Control!" Testosteraur punched his palm. "Control like you control sugar level!"

The Manotaur ran to a nearby tree on his back while screaming at the same time, not long after he picked up said tree he then splitted in half before throwing both trees to some distance away and unfortunately he seemed to nail someone.

"My leg...! my leg!"

Testoteraur simply stood there with what would be a poker face as Amelia took a chance to comment. "That's not exactly control…"

Leaderaur merely hummed and waved a hand. "Ignore him. As for the guy with the leg it'll be healed with the mythical fountain on the way."

"Anyways," he continued. "First thing to do is that you inhale and exhale. Inhale."

The twins complied to by chance. "Exhale."

They released their breath.

"Inhale…" The twins took up air.

"Exhale."

The twins stopped and the Manotaur leader again spoke. "Is that good?"

"Actually.. yeah." Amelia spoke. "We did this before but i think a little rehearsal won't hurt."

"You two didn't express anger before?" Pituitaur asked.

"Well we did but not as much and normally we did this through either mom or dad patting our backs or let us alone for a moment which considered me reading my books or for Amanda jamming to music."

The latter spoke which caused Amelia to turn her head to her. "Well you too jammed on music and I read things, just not nerdy things. You also forgot to tell our parents will also hug and comfort us while telling us inspiring things."

"But that made you felt good?"

"Yeah." Amanda answered.

"I concur. Made me a little more lighter, might even forget about it or treat is a trivial by the end of the day."

Leaderaur grinned while the Manotaurs rorared in cheer, some punching and others stomping the ground.

"Well then I guess it's time to move to Step 3: Jugg It Off"

* * *

First step the twins and the Manotaurs did was them jugging together in the forest with both on the same pacing. While the Manotaurs were certain that they can beat them none were not in the race mood but more on jugging alongside them with a smile on the twins who then smiled back.

"Feeling great?" Leaderaur asked.

"Yeah! About time too I had exercise!" Amelia answered.

"Got that right." her sister chimed. "Gotta burn out the calories out of your sweet desires."

"Yeah. And you need to shake off all the salt in you as well."

Amanda laughed. "Whatever, Sis."

Another thing conducted by the Manotaurs is them doing medication, unlike before this was a bit extensive but then it was with a similar parallel with sound therapy with Pubetor and Testoseraur hitting drums but instead of sounding like a normal drum, this time it sounded shamanic in nature and a flute in the mix that sounded binaural.

The Manotaurs stopped playing and Amelia gave them a smile and a thumbs up before turning to Amanda who responded with a thumbs up and a phone in her hand, indicating she got the thing recorded.

Following up is Amelia counting down to 20 and then going back down before finishing it with a smile, feeling suddenly all relieved with Amanda coming up to finish her turn.

* * *

The twins and the Manotaurs are now into their cave, both with smiles on their faces. The operation seemed to be a success but a double check was up.

"So how was it?" Leaderaur asked to the twins.

They responded with positive answers which caused the Manotaur chuckle but Testoteraur intervened. "How come that you two are twins but are distinctively different?"

"Well it's science. Never actually got into that yet but I'll know soon enough." Amelia answered.

"Well Miss Nerdy gonna save the world one day?" Amanda teased as she raised her eyebrows playfully with her arms crossed.

"Maybe. And you can supply the world with electronic warming sweaters."

"Yeah…"

Leaderaur cleared his tone. In all honesty for him it has been long that he had anyone come into the cave and successfully helped, it's been around the time in 2029 that they had anyone and he remembered it. A part of him says he's growing old but he internally vowed to not rest until his body dies out.

"Well girls, i am impressed you two have passed the Manotaur tests of calming down. And in that you two deserve a price…"

"Price!" One random Manotaur held onto a pillow with a clothing covering it.

Leaderaur snapped his fingers which the Manotaur servant lowered the pillow on the twins revealing a few things.

Two wooden clarinets.

The twins gasped and grabbed them while thanking the Manotaur.

"Well it's the least I can do. Now I gotta get you back, don't want your aunt coming here and giving me shivers."

Curious for any purpose that may be there, Amelia voiced her question. "What is this for?"

"It's for both music and to summon us should you need a Manotaur or two for assistance in anything." Leaderaur said. "I'll have the notes sent to your home which i assume will be that Mystery Shack later in the night."

"How come you know it's the Shack we're in?" asked Amanda.

"Because it's a known house for the Pines!"

Seeing that it was a legitimate answer the twins accepted it.

In time a stomach grumble was heard.

Amelia placed a hand on her stomach. "That's me."

"Me too." Amanda said.

"Well, it's time to get you back just as promised."

A burning sensation in Amelia's mind however sparked suddenly. A sense of curiosity of what happened to her father and whenever his story would be true or not.

"Uhh Leaderaur.."

"Yes Amelia?"

"Is it true that even with your despise of dad as something less of a man back then you still respected him?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "He's actually one main of the few reasons we took a softer stance. We're still manly." He stretched his muscles and grunted before calming down. "But he thought us too to have a heart during his subsequent visits. Also with your mom we helped her calm down and trained her in the art of self-defense alongside your mom and aunt."

"Really?" asked Amanda and Amelia.

"Yes."

With that new information Amelia stretched a hand. "Thank you for everything Leaderaur."

The leader took her hand and shook it with Amanda who had also her hand stretched and was shook. "Least we can do for people."

Amelia looked into Chutzpar, the one that sensed and discovered them and leaning on the cave's wall. "Thank you Chutzpar for bringing us here."

"No problem." He gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Back at the Diner the Pines twins walked back in like nothing happened all the way to where their table with their aunt was and not too soon made they sitted.

As they sat back on the chair Mabel who was facing the window when Amelia spoke. "Hey aunt Mabel we're back."

Mabel turned to the origin of the voice to see the twins then sitting right in their original spot.

"Hey!" Mabel announced with a smile. "You two finally cooled off?"

"Yeah." Amelia said with a smile and not without any depression or doubt like earlier. "They're nice people. Really nice."

"However aunt Mabel." Amanda started. "Is it true they thought you and our parents self defense… in their own arts?"

"They told you huh? The twins nodded to Mabel's question who had a smirk. "Yes they did. That training became invaluable in our future endeavours not only around Gravity Falls but also around the world."

Just as then another question is about to come out Emily came in with a tray. "Ms. Gleeful here are your orders. Here's your steak and mashed potatoes," she placed her order by Mabel's side. "Here's the seafood burger with fries," she then lifted the plate filled with it to Amelia. "And lastly here's the skinny cheese baked pasta. I'll follow up the shakes, be right back."

Emily turned around and the three took kindness in the smell of the food. After several minutes of tedious waiting for Mabel and some training for Amelia and Amanda, this was all worth it and now they can enjoy it.

Amelia rubbed her hands. "Can't wait to eat!"

Mabel chuckled. "All right let's dig in. I'm hungry too!"

"Yeah!" Both twins cheered and then began eating their food as to provide themselves with a well deserved meal.

* * *

Mabel, Amelia and Amanda entered the Pines Chalet's living room after lunch and a road trip including two security gates and checks.

The living room is bursting with high end furnitures of various chairs and two white sofas surrounding a small table wi as both cheered and went off to their separate location. Amelia looked at the open window providing view a good view of the pine trees in the distance as Amanda went to the terrace to see the town of Gravity Falls in the distance and a look to her left reveals the water falls not to far off where she took photos of both the view of town and falls with her phone.

"Can't believe this is gonna be our home!"

Mabel merely chuckled. "Your parents and their simplicity. Can't blame them but we have bigger luxury for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Bigger everything!" Mabel raised her hands and spread them around.

"This will work enough. Will not ask for less."

"Too bad though this is at 95% completed and that our parents are gone, would've been nice to stay here but Soos and Melody are great people. Dad's muttering something about some powering in the house but there seems to be a little more but for now i have total belief in him."

Amelia then starred at the window of the living room looking at the pine trees. There lies a beautiful feeling of nature and a beautiful mix of the sun in the afternoon, Amelia was left thinking whenever she'll be out there on picnic with her parents and as well that with the Ramirez and the Gleefuls of which she considered as such.

_'Got the feeling there's more out there to seek and confirm.'_

* * *

**All right there goes Chapter or Episode 3 on The Next Generation. Leave a review if you find this chapter good or if i need of any critical improvements in either writing or execution of the chapter or episode or fixes in grammar or wrong spellings.**

**This was unexpectedly longer but I'm not complaining hehe as long as i had covered out an entire episode's worth of content. Hope it ain't too much for you folks. Originally planned to have the Multi-Bear on point and have them dance with the twins but this had been long as it is and as well to at least give it the proper coverage in a separate chapter. I too had a breakfast scene here but scrapped that and it reveals a little character onto the Ramirez kids (Which won't be ignored so hang in there).**

**There's a little tease of the Pines chalet. It will play a part soon but for now I will keep shut and leave you with speculation as part of the mystery jig on whatever purpose may be there as what that's 'power' is going to be eh? Any ideas? And do you think there's more than what Dipper and Pacifica had for their chalet?**

**And the introduction of the Valentino and other Corduroy kids will get their limelight too in future episodes and writing the part of the Pines chalet was fun.**

**Or at least what I think is the proper coverage.**

**Is that light themed weirdness doing fine? I hope to pout out something that's a little more heavy on weirdness sooner. Gonna hone in on that alongside introducing my own original monsters i have in mind.**

**Also anyone here knows how to properly write a montage of some sort? Here's what is my first time and i think it sucks. I'd love to hear suggestions for improvements and the proper take on it.**

**And don't worry; Preston and Priscilla (The Norhwests in general) will have a bigger role to play in the fic. I'll just find a way how but they'll be in a couple of chapters. **

**That also means new Northwests outside Preston's nuclear family which will be introduced later on to make things more interesting. (Or i intend to).**

**Now I have to say that the scene between the Northwests and the twins may be a little over the top unnecessary of emotional content and that but it's something I use as a platform to explore more into the twins' personalities and how they're attached and defensive of their parents in spite of Preston and Priscilla's mumblings and as well a little flaw in them. (As Mabel indicated earlier that 'Pines are above that'.)**

**Gotta say too this may be a bit of a let down with how i portray the Manotaurs but I'll let you folks get the view on that. Personally I had fun portraying them a little soft (just not) and have them instead trying to be helpful on emotions than being a man and beat people to a pulp.**

**Anyways that's today's update and see you on next time where we take a tour of Mabel's mansion and suddenly something weird goes down in her home. Leave a review and let me know what you think whenever it's good, it's bad and whatever improvements I need and PLEASE don't leave out any unnecessary flames. **

**Or maybe they just play a game or two and they go out again and the Gnomes go queen hunting again but expect Mabel's mansion and a little background and flashback on what she and others did post-canon pre The Next Generation.**


	4. Mysterious Heist

**A/N: The flute in New Acquitances is replaced with a clarinet.**

**Other than that, here we go with Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Heist**

A beautiful sound whistled around the twins' room. The origin of the sound comes from Amanda playing a clarinet as she laid down in her bed. Amelia on the other hand was reading the Journal while relishing the idea of Amanda playing the music.

As Amanda continued playing the clarinet with the music sheet layed on the table in between their beds. It surprised both twins earlier that the Manotaurs, living in caves with a primitive instinct and living somehow managed to craft a music sheet for both twins to use. Reactions from the Ramirez family earlier were that of a nonchalant expression.

"Those music lessons were really paying off!" Amanda cheered as she continued to play the clarinet.

"Yeah," Amelia answered plainly. "I'd play my clarinet though but this Journal's got me really intrigued about things."

"So what does the book say?" asked Amanda, her eyes mainly gazed on the paper sheet.

"Well I'm now on a page about Quentin Trembley, 8½ President of America." Amanda looked at Amelia with a questioned look, stopping her clarinet playing as Amelia continued on. "Passed pages earlier about ghosts and spells."

The blonde ignored the latter comments and instead asked about the weird part. "8½th President of the US?" Amanda asked.

Amelia nodded without looking at her sister. "Yup. Lots of crazy stuff's written on here about him but to simply summarize things he's got out of his chair because of being… silly. He got the seat in 1837 because other candidates got claimed in a landslide and leaving him as candidate."

Amanda's face suddenly became baffled. "So he got elected because other candidates got their lives claimed in an actual landside? No other candidates were bought up and the election not moved forward?"

"Yup." Amelia straightforwardly answered.

"So what's the silliness that got him out?"

"The Despantsipation Proclamation which is banning pants as they're apparently about restrictive and are against America's values of freedom. He declared war on pancakes and had six babies appointed to the Supreme Court. He too wrote the laws of Gravity Falls after he escaped here and had a key called the President's Key. Apparently the key can open any door knob in the US."

Amanda's baffled expression became a bit more serious, a key capable of opening any doorknob in the us is a bit stretched. "A President's key can open any door knob in America?"

Amelia looked into her sister and nodded.

"Can I see that page?"

Without a word, Amelia turned the Journal to Amanda's direction and in full view is a portrait of the former President, several sentences cluttered and in the right page of Amanda's perspective is a large key with a label 'The President's Key'.

Amanda leaned a little and read the first paragraph below the key. "And it's made from a melted piece of the Liberty Bell.'" Amanda leaned back to her bed and Amelia pulled the Journal back to continue reading.

As Amelia went back to reading, Amanda left the clarinet in the table and then looked up in the ceiling of the room. To say that this was something weird is an understatement for her. A President elected without room for logic and making weird decisions for a while without immediate backlash felt something out of place in a normal world.

Weird history and something she isn't used to and so was her twin.

"What kind of laws did Trembley write?" Amanda asked.

"Marrying a woodpecker is legal, 10 years old folks are liable to be imprisoned in jail, beavers were able to vote in 1922 and that's all written here."

Amanda felt flattered about the written laws the mentioned figure had written. It almost felt right out of a man-child being elected as President and the laws were straight out insane. It simply didn't make sense for Amanda for such laws to be accepted.

No sense and insane.

Like the town that were the origin of their parents' love and as well of their cousins.

Amelia for her part wondered into something. "I looked onto the town map and there's a museum in town. I kinda want to know a thing or two about this person and to debunk what's written in this book."

"Whatever fits ya, Sis."

Not long soon the door was heard to be tapped three times.

"Come in." Both twins echoed.

The door slowly opened and not know it was Samantha who had her hand on the door knob.

Behind the scenes interaction so far between them were fine but they never seem to bond better through weirdness like that of their ancestors, which got Samantha secretly itching a little about her own trip with them and what are they like if they're going out.

Putting the thought aside, Samantha told the twins of what she came up to the room in the first place. "Hey Amelia, Amanda. Your aunt Mabel's here by the living room."

The twins looked at each other with a smile before coming down. "Coming!"

* * *

The three girls made their way to the living room where Mabel sat on the chair facing the TV with her legs crossed.

Seconds later the twins spoke up and Amelia spoke up. "Hi aunt Mabel."

Mabel turned to her right to see the twins standing together with Samantha behind the back.

The aunt smiled at the sight of them and stood up to greet them close. "Hey there." Mabel went to give each girls a kiss on their foreheads. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah!" Both twins replied with enthusiasm.

Mabel looked to Samantha. "Samantha, you wanna tag along with us? You don't seem to be very busy."

Samantha was surprised by the offer but quickly she gave her answer. "I'd love to Ms. Gleeful."

Mabel chuckled. "Ok. Think you can tag your brother along though?"

Just as Samantha was about to say her input about Stan, her brother came through the other doorway and spoke like as if he knew everything was going on. "I'm all in Ms. Gleeful."

Mabel turned around to see Stan with a smirk. "Got no work today and i'm free for the day."

"Great!" Mabel said, smiling. "Just ask for your parents' permission and we are a go!"

"On it!" Stan ran back deeper into the Shack to find Soos and Melody.

As they waited for Stan to come back, Amelia spoke up to her aunt. "Aunt Mabel, what does your house look like?"

"House?!" Samantha suddenly spoke. "Her home is more like a mansion! It's big, huge and it has everything from garden to pools and.. everything rich things. It's bigger than the chalet-designed home your family has which is kinda a let down, no offense."

Both twins however simply shrugged and Amelia took the lead to answer. "No problem about that. Dad and mom are kinda both practical living anyways."

"Practical in taking up space perhaps." Amanda followed.

Mabel chuckled but however she knew from perspective that having a big home does not make her morally superior to everyone else. People were still people and like her, she has her limits and still has to follow the law.

The group just stood there, all silent and neither any one of them wanting to say a word for a few seconds before Stan came back from the same doorway he came from with a smile in his face.

"Mom and dad says we are a go."

"Very nice!" Mabel announced. "How long till then?"

"Mom actually said we can sleep there for a night or two."

Mabel nodded and turned onto the twins. "What about you girls? Wanna spend a night or two in my mansion?"

The twins nodded in response, both feeling with curiosity and eagerness on what their aunt's mansion would look like and a subtle reminder leans onto meeting with their cousins. A tale to know if it's better or equal to their home being built, which itself is pretty majestic but not having that glamorous profile typical of prominent rich people like the Northwests before or business tycoons.

"I wanna see what your mansion looks like aunt Mabel!" soothed Amelia.

"Yeah!" Amanda added up.

Mabel laughed in the enthusiasm of her nieces, both were expressing it very well and clear. "Well then ask Melody and Soos and if they agree pack some clothes and we're a go."

Before speeding off Amelia looked into Stan. "Hey Stan, where were they exactly?"

Stan pointed his thumb on the doorway. "On the kitchen."

Both twins darted off to the kitchen to ask permission without a word said onto Mabel who just simply stood there and thought of the reflections she had, memories of 2012 and beyond of her and Dipper's adventures and mishaps in the town and the mistakes committed by both of the end but a little bit more on Mabel. 2012 was a defining year for her and since then had thought of raising Natalia and Aaron to be much better than she was but still certain of inevitable friction is expected.

Something that is expected of the twins.

She only hoped that whatever happened it will not on the same scale as that back in 2012 and the Pines' summer will go on as normal, normal as can be without a universe ending apocalypse.

Just as then not long after the twins came back onto the living room and both twins came in view, smiling all the while.

"They said we can go too!" Amelia cheered.

Mabel clapped her hands with a smile of her own. "Great! Start packing and we are a go."

The twins nodded and ran off to their rooms.

* * *

Mabel's car drove through on a road, passing by the town while a summer evening glinted over the town, giving Gravity Falls a warm and welcoming vibe to the unaware of its weirdness.

As the car drove through Amelia who was on the left of the back seat, leaning by the window glanced over to her left to see a large statue of the late Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines in a small opening just in front of the town hall.

Curious as ever, she spoke out. "Why is there a statue of Great Great Uncle Stan?"

Mabel, not losing her focus on the road answered. "Well it's because he's done a lot of great things for Gravity Falls sweetie."

"Like what?"

"He did something heroic for the people here before me and your father came to town."

"And what heroic thing that would be?"

"He saved people during an earthquake and volunteered several times to look for others with Grunkle Ford."

Amelia buyed the story and nodded along, bringing silence onto the car again.

Stanley who was sitting in front of the seat spoke his input. "I'm proud to be named after a hero. Hope I become like one one-day."

Mabel chuckled in response. "You will be one day Stan- one day."

Samantha chuckled. "Maybe even tonight once weirdness strikes again."

"Maybe."

Eventually the car stopped through a big gate surrounded by walls that are 15 feet high.

Mabel in particular spoke to a contraption that connected it to the mansion itself.

"Hey uh Alex it's me Mabel; open the gate will ya?"

"No problem Ms. Gleeful, on the way."

Just in cue the gate slowly opened inwards and not too soon what was in view is a majestic sight for the twins but the Ramirez kids were unsurprised.

In full view is a mansion, a big mansion with three floors and glass panels sticking out to the terraces as the twins made out as there are three sets of windows and a fountain in front of the mansion. To best describe the mansion it is designed to modern standards with a modern vibe into it and a big contrast to the chalet-styled design that their Pines parents had.

Not that they were complaining; it was good enough and better than the expensive apartment in Los Angeles they had for their past years.

There were also practicality and this home looks like someone could get lost easily In it.

"Welcome to Gleeful Manor; the only modern designed luxurious home in Gravity Falls." Mabel announced with a grin.

The twins were left speechless as Mabel drove the car through onto the mansion, parking onto the front porch soon before telling the occupants to dismount.

As Mabel dismounted she snapped her fingers. "William and Richard, get the bags." Two men dressed in a black suit and black pants and black shoes arrived. "David park the car in the garage."

Another man in the same attire arrived in view and merely answered with a 'yes Ms. Gleeful' before going onto the car.

While the named workers went to their jobs, Amanda commented in. "Why such a big house aunt Mabel?"

"Because I want to outgrow your father. I used to have the advantage of being taller than him when we were your age! The only advantage I had back then because he keeps winning in chess and keeps outsmarting me!"

"Uhhh." Amelia chimed in. "Aunt Mabel, dad says you were only a millimeter taller than him in that time."

"Still a big deal!" Mabel stomped her foot which caused both Pines twins and Ramirez kids to look at Mabel with slight worry.

Realizing that the obvious wasn't known to both groups of kids Mabel went back to a normal stance and laughed. "Just kidding. As for a big house well let's say I got a little carried away with artistic design and money. Besides that I also host parties here, parties that are way better and open that those of your Northwest grandparents. Also i host some big sleepovers here from time to time."

The Pines nodded and took it as a legitimate answer which in turn caused Mabel to turn onto the stairway. "Well then, let me give you the tour of my home."

* * *

As the group entered the front door which revealed the entrance was a very roomy one. Around them were simply a large, mostly empty room with the only notable things were a slide in the right of the room a bit further ahead that stretched from the third floor and two large hallways. The floor and walls are painted in white and red carpets lie around in various places.

Not long someone appeared from the slide and Natalia came in to see her mom, cousins and the Ramirez twins.

By instinct she ran up to Mabel. "Hey, mom!"

Natalia hugged Mabel which in turn Mabel kneeled and hugged her back before letting her go. "Hey there sweetie. How was your day?"

"Fine."

Natalia looked over Mabel's shoulder to see the Pines twins looking around in awe, unaware of her presence.

Without warning the Gleeful girl snapped her fingers in front of them which earned Natalia their attention.

"Welcome to my home cousins!" Natalia hugged both Amelia and Amanda which in turn the twins hugged Natalia back.

A few moments later on Natalia pulled back and Amelia gave her comment. "Very nice home you got here."

"Yeah," added Amanda. "Our parents had us a smaller home but we ain't complaining."

Natalia chuckled. "Yeah. This one you can get a bit lost in here for a while if you know what I mean."

The twins only took it as a metaphor but Natalia had a different meaning. It wasn't much for being lost but a bit of a hyperbole in the sheer size of the mansion that dwarfed the big former Northwest Manor, being over twice as big.

"I get you all right." Amelia responded.

"All right." Mabel clapped her hands. "Let me give you the tour."

* * *

The group walked through a hallway of pictures and displayed furnitures as they moved forward. The pictures were a mixed bunch; from Mabel's childhood, school, college life and her recognition of being a fashion designer. Some of them were with her sister in law Pacifica right beside her and others contained pictures with Dipper.

As the twins observed one particular picture of their parents and their aunt in a picnic together that seemed to be in Gravity Falls Mabel, who was leading the group with Natalia spoke up. "So girls, have your parents each told you two of their life story and how it all leads here?"

The twins responded with a ''yup" and a nod that Mabel didn't see.

"Well you girls want to know what your awesome aunt knows?"

"Up to you aunt Mabel." Amanda responded.

"All right." Mabel chuckled.

Mabel then proceeded to show the twins on what she would consider a hallmark of her pride.

The Gleeful woman reached to a door knob not far off from another hallway where she held a hand on the doorknob. "Girls, I want to show you something."

The curious twins looked up at Mabel but Natalia instead smirked which went unnoticed on the Pines who were focusing on Mabel.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

No words were said by Mabel. Instead she pulled out a key from one of her pockets and unlocked the door before putting the key back in her pants' pocket and pulling the doorway.

"Here is my trophy room."

A sense of hype and curiosity invaded the twins' thoughts and feels as Mabel opened the door, pushing it about forward to reveal trophies and certificates lying around either hanging or in glass cases.

The twins entered with Natalia in tail as she began speaking. "Mom has earned a lot of awards with her sweater designs, some of which are worthy of awards and a trend design to big companies to which she told me that mom used the money given to raise her own company with aunt Pacifica's help on the designing and a little boost from the gold our Great-Grunkles gave us and then several years later; here we are."

As Amelia scanned one trophy Amanda let out a different input. "I still think dad's government contracts and curing cancer and being a revolutionary on technology is just more impressive."

'I have to agree with you on that Sis." Amelia muttered before turning to her aunt. "No offense auntie Mabel."

Mabel didn't take it as an offense but as a fuel to make a jab out of it. "Well at least i'm not the one going to be indirectly responsible or traced for unethical US government operations."

Amelia and Amanda looked at Mabel with a puzzled look.

Mabel nervously chuckled. "Just kidding." She took a sigh and clapped her hands. "Anyways moving on to the living room."

* * *

Not sooner off they reached a very spacious living room where Gideon sat on a white couch, watching a movie on a large TV and a bowl of chips in his hand. The living room composed mainly of couches, furnitures with a few glass tables and a nearby long table filled with snacks and a refrigerator just behind the table. The table too had a set of four chairs. Just in full view is a glass door that appears to lead to the back of the mansion and a fireplace lies on the left of the room.

The modern mansion design with the glass panels makes the twins a bit on mind in terms of robbery or natural disasters but before either twin could take their comment, Gideon looked back to see the group touring their way into the large living room for a doorway to this right.

In gentleman's fashion he stood up and greeted the group but first started off with Mabel. "Hey there my sweetie." Gideon leaned in to give Mabel a kiss on the cheek and a hug before darting his vision on the Pines girls.

"Oh so you bought them here hmm?" Gideon looked at his wife and then back on the Pines.

"Yeah. I invited them here for a night or two. Don't worry, I've told Soos and Melody about it."

Gideon nodded and went on to hug the twins. "Hey there you two little giggly girls."

Amelia and Amanda giggled in response to their uncle's name-calling and they hugged back, each greeting Gideon with their own words and then he noticed the Ramirez kids. "Oh, hey there Stan and Samantha."

Stan raised a hand and waved it. "Hi Mr. Gleeful."

"We're here to be sleeping for a night or two; is it okay for you?" inquired Samantha.

Gideon laughed. "Of course! Just remember the rules like before okay?"

The Ramirez kids nodded before Gideon spoke again.

"Speaking of rules for you two Pines twins we have a few of them here. Number one; we are lights out at 11:30 PM. Number two; no throwing balls inside the house. Number 3; be nice to the staff. The rest should be common sense like don't lose your things or break things by purpose."

Amelia, noticing of the snack bar began to ask about it. "How about the snack bar?"

"You can use it anytime. Just make sure the tables stay clean."

"Clear!" Amelia answered with enthusiasm.

"So what do you make guests do here?" asked Amanda.

The Gleefuls raised an eyebrow but Natalia took lead. "What you mean?"

"Do you have like any games or activities you make guests do here or whatever?"

The Gleefuls shared a look at one another for a moment, Mabel and Gideon nodding and Natalia knowing what it meant before looking back onto the Pines girls.

"Yeah, we have a few things done." Natalia spoke.

(Line)

"So one thing is playing chess?"

Everyone grouped up in one chess table onto the mansion's game room. The game room composed of other board games, billboards and even a couple of TVs with consoles. There were also seats and a TV to finish the set and another snack bar.

If there is something to know about the mansion, Mabel took it pretty well on making it well designed for about almost anything.

Natalia sat in one side of the chess table as she started displaying pieces. "So, anyone wanna challenge me?"

"Not me." Stan answered.

"Not me either." Samantha followed.

Amelia and Amanda shared a look. "Come on Amelia. Chess is like your thing."

Amelia nodded in response and smirked. "All right." She then looked at her cousin. "Natalia Gleeful, I accept your challenge!"

Natalia snickered and gestured Amelia to sit on the table in front of her which in turn Amelia began to sit.

While all of this happening Aaron walked in the room with surprise. "Oh hey Sam and Stan!"

The two Ramirez kids and by response the Pines looked into Aaron who held onto his phone in his right hand and his ears covered by his white wireless earphones as he walked closer to the group. "Hey Aaron!" They both announced.

Amanda on the other hand ran up to Aaron. "Hey cousin!"

Aaron chuckled in the sight of Amanda. "Hey there." The cousins shared a momentary hug before departing from it and waving at Amelia who merely waved back.

Curious on what his cousins are here for, he asked. "So what brings you two here tonight?"

"We're curious about your home and your mom invited us to stay here so that." Amanda chuckled after.

Aaron took it as an answer and nodded before looking over to Amelia, a slight concern on his face forming. "Hey Amelia just a warning: Natalia's pretty good at chess."

Amelia however remained undeterred and instead smirked more. "I'm better."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Amelia turned to Natalia who just like her, undeterred. "Game!"

"All right. You're white, you move first."

Amelia without a word moved a peace.

**One Long Intense Chess Game Later**

"And… checkmate!"

Natalia stood there with her mouth dropped at the sight; her king cornered by a rook, queen and the king itself. Lying around on both sides were the majority of other pieces in the chess board.

"Got a new record!" Amelia raised her hand which Amanda went beside Amelia and both twins did a fist bump.

"I'm impressed." Mabel spoke. "Natalia's usually like very good in chess."

"Well does being a daddy's girl have to do with this aunt Mabel?" Amanda asked with a grin on her face.

"Maybe." Mabel placed a hand on her chin.

Amelia wasn't amused at being constantly labeled as a daddy's girl. "You do realize dad loves us both very much right?"

"Of course!" Amanda exclaimed as she playfully slapped her twin's back. "Just maybe a bit jealous with how smart you are… in things."

"Well you are better at playing golf, music and art in general than I am so that's something for you sis." Amelia answered with a smile in which Amanda smiled at her and she chuckled back as a sign of relief perhaps.

"Besides you're smart in your own rights too." Amelia answered. "Dad and mom tells us that remember?"

"Yeah."

Out of nowhere Mabel yawned, the tiredness of watching the chess match which took about over an hour or two being the cause. By consciousness she looked at her watch to see the time set on "10:00 PM."

Mabel clapped her hands. "All right. I think I need some shut eye for the night. You kids better not stay up too late okay?"

Every kid including the Ramirez kids gave off a 'yes' or 'yup' for answers.

* * *

As everyone in the mansion fell asleep in the CCTV room where one of the hired people gets to watch all over the cameras. A daily observer and a night owl is usually assigned to this rather boring situation.

Guard duties were some of the most night-taking jobs in the mansion- it's where one or a few select people were taken up and usually by themselves to act as eyes and ears and if there's an intruder it's the guard's job to call the alarm or deter a robber from entering premises. It's not a job for the sleepy ones.

But then the pay was good enough for this guard to consider taking it.

As he sipped his coffee, one of the screens on the right has catched his attention as he gasped.

Several small figures making their way into the mansion's premises while others scaled the wall of the manor and for some reason the motion sensors were not tripped.

Deciding that the alarm wasn't worth the ruckus for something that can probably be warded off with his imposing figure, he went out of his room with a whistle and a tazer gun to apprehend them as he stood up and made his way into the Gleefuls' mansion front door.

Not long soon after reaching the front door, a bit of surprise that it hasn't been forcefully opened yet he muttered. "All right, who you weirdos are…"

Just as he opened the door what was in sight had bought him was a strange man. Figures with pointy hats and beards were standing in front of him but before he could ever resort to doing much one of the figures suddenly blew a strange dust into him, which in turn sent him knocking over inside the mansion.

One of the figures greedily rubbed his hand as he snickered. It was an opportunity that seemed to take a while in planning and luck still being played.

"All right boys," he whispered. "Let's get what we came for!"

The small figures then moved their way silently into the mansion's interiors.

* * *

Morning rose up in another routine in Gravity Falls as the six; Pines twins, Gleeful and Ramirez siblings walked though their way to the dining room with the Gleefuls taking the lead. For the Gleefuls it was a routine to walk through this spacious and big hallway, the Ramirez sibling took it as

As they walked through the hallway Amanda spoke up. "What do have for breakfast usually?"

"Well the common things served are French toast, pancakes that are either sweet or savory themed, salmon breakfast bakes or to simply having cereal, toast to breakfast bars." Natalia answered.

"100% confirmed." Aaron followed. "Also we get veggie related breakfasts like the veggie omelette and veggie sandwiches."

The Pines twins, before any of them were to inquire further questions or the group ever reaching the dining room they were met with Mabel's voice echoing around. "WHAT?!"

"Mom!" Aaron and Natalia gasped before turning their way towards to the direction of the scream, the Pines and Ramirez siblings in tail not long.

Not so soon the six reached where the room of the trophy door is and lying near the door is a stressed out Mabel who looked stressed as she held onto her head with worry inside and concern.

Aaron was the first to took concern vocally. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mabel however could only let out a slight sob as she choked in shock. "Most of my.. my trophies… they're gone!"

The six kids went inside the room to indeed a majority of trophies missing in their place. What was left behind were only the certificates and a few trophies that were on the top shelves.

As the group looked, taking an opportunity to take a look at the scene Aaron pulled out his phone and muttered. "Hello Gravity Falls PD, this is Aaron Gleeful…"

The burden Mabel had also extended to the Pines and Ramirez siblings whom had sympathized and each actually feeling what it was like to be robbed.

Trophies that were a hallmark of achievements were another.

But what for? Is it money or trading it for something else?

While Mabel continued to drown herself in sorrow the Gleeful kids went up to Mabel and comfort her, the Pines and Ramirez twins instead saying off their concerns and support to Mabel.

* * *

Outside of the mansion is a police car but more important is the event happening inside.

Two cops; Sheriffs Johnson and Casey stood in the CCTV room with Mabel, Gideon and the man manning the CCTV. Johnson donned a dark skin while Casey had a lighter tone skin with their uniforms compromised of the same uniform as it has been back when Mabel and Dipper first came.

To say that the situation was a bit off with the motion sensors weren't triggering but another situation is why did the guard trigger the alarm? That is something Mabel and Gideon had in mind and hope to get an answer soon.

"Hold on, so you're telling me you got something blew on you and you fell apart?" asked Johnson as he wrote on his notepad.

The guard nodded. "Yes; there's even footage to support it." He then played the video which in turn showed the same event before.

Gideon, feeling puzzled and a bit angry voiced his outrage. "And you didn't bother to hit the alarm button that we're being invaded?"

"Well," he stuttered, shame feeling inside of him while having fear take over bits of him. "I couldn't afford to wake everyone up so I thought to maybe I'll scare them away instead of making a ruckus and disturb everyone in the manor."

Gideon sighed. "We'll have a talk with you after this."

"Yes Mr. Gleeful."

While everything else is happening; the six kids were left in the front porch of the mansion trying to make sense of what happened. In particular they were observing the motion sensors that should have worked and triggered that alarm in the first place.

Aaron kneeled and inspected one that seems to be untampered. "This one does not look it was tampered by anything."

"What?" asked a confused Natalia, scratching her head while the Ramirez and Pines siblings simply stood there. "Not tampered?"

"Or maybe an EMP blast but then our phones and the mansion's electricity still works…"

"But then what is it Bro-Bro?"

"No idea."

"Whatever it is," Samantha started with a heavy voice. "Whoever did this will be caught and I know it."

"True!" followed in Stanley.

The conversation then got pushed on further by Amanda, puzzled about earlier. "Why rob trophies though? Does aunt Mabel had trophies in the worth of millions or hundred thousands?"

"Actually yeah but those were the ones untouched and placed on the top shelves." Natalia answered.

"Yup," Aaron stood up and faced his cousin. "Mom purposefully had them unreachable so at least she won't lose much."

Samantha however didn't let the loss go unnoticed. "Still sucks that your mom got robbed. I mean what she did wrong? She helped created clothes for free and funded charity programs for Axoltol's sake and provided a considerable amount of funding to the town here."

Aaron could only let out a sigh, frustrated of such things being committed by a mother although with her own flaws like any human being didn't deserve to be broke in and robbed of personal property.

"Well whatever or whoever is there; we'll catch him or her…"

In cue of Aaron finishing his word whistling is heard from the entrance of the mansion. The group looked to see Johnson and Casey making their way into the car.

Tempted to know of the outcome of what happened, he called for their attention. "Sherriff Johnson and Casey."

Casey turned his head to the origin of the attention. "Yes son?"

"Got any leads on who did everything?"

Casey shrugged his arms. "Sorry kid; whatever of those mini-people figures stormed your house are unexplainable BUT we'll inform the officer on the horn about this later."

Aaron let out a nod. "All right. Thank you sir!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just stay out of trouble." Casey then went inside his car with Johnson before driving away, leaving the kids to themselves a few seconds later.

If there was something to be said is that police investigations and finding leads is going to take a while. Lines have to be created and samples taken which does not help since there was an urgency to the Gleeful kids that the trophies need to be find and reclaimed or else they would be melted or traded for whatever there is by whatever robbed them.

Aaron let out a sigh. "We need to find those trophies fast."

"We're right behind you!"

Aaron (and Natalia) turned around to see the determined looks on the faces of their friends and cousins.

Samantha let out a gesture. "Your mom has done a lot of help to our parents; let us return the favor."

"Aunt Mabel's a good lady." Amanda followed. "I say that we solve this and get her trophies back."

Amelia stretched out a hand. "Mystery Team?"

The Gleeful twins felt a sense of confidence in them by the stance of their friends and cousins, a feeling that suppressed the helplessness even if just a second and provided a boost in morale. Amped up by Amelia, Natalia and Aaron stretched out their hands to Amelia with Amanda, Sam and Stan following suit.

"Mystery Team!"

With that in the way Stan let out a sigh. "Now, what could those figures be?"

Amanda gestured to her sister. "Amelia's reading that Journal lately. Hey sis, have you read any creatures that may be known for greedy?"

Amelia pulled the Journal out of her jacket's inside pocket and flipped to a page. "It could be these guys."

The group closed up on Amelia and what they say in the page displayed is a small green humanoid figure with long ears wearing what appears to be rags for clothes and a big 'Goblin' labeled above the figure of the Goblin with various texts below it.

Reactions from the group were mixed.

"Goblins?"

"Whoa…"

"Why would goblins try to take trophies?"

"Yeah.. pretty sure my image of a goblin comes from then taking gold and not competition trophies."

"Well they are listed as greedy after all so maybe it's not out of line."

Amelia let the comments of the gang in the back of her head and began reading the Journal.

"Goblins are small, greedy creatures that reside within the deep forests of Gravity Falls. They prey on anything that can be traded for currency whenever possible. They utilize a special dust to help them with their various endeavors that has various use from knocking people out to disabling things…"

The realization has hit Aaron. "So that must be why the motion sensors didn't work…"

"Maybe." Amelia answered.

"There's CCTV around in the house," said Amanda. "That should pinpoint who's our primary suspects."

Amelia turned to her cousins. "Is your CCTV image high quality?"

Natalia merely shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. I never really go there."

Aaron followed up. "Me neither."

Amelia pouted. "Well then I guess now's the time to go to that room."

* * *

The six were now in the CCTV room; previously left untouched and the door unlocked by chance with no signs of either the couple or the assigned guard around.

"How the heck are you gonna play the CCTV footages last night?" asked a puzzled Amanda. "You said you haven't even been here in your life."

Aaron rubbed his hands while focusing on the computer. "Well…"

Just in the nick of time the guard assigned to the CCTV room had made his way in, accompanied with surprise by the presence of the young group. "What are you all doing here?"

The six were startled for a moment but everyone managed to calm down quickly and Aaron managed to give his answer.

"Oh just trying to find the footage of last night, Jim." It was then some realization has hit Aaron. "Hey Jim, can you show us last night's footages?"

"Well I can…" Jim announced with a slightly ashamed tone as he went on to work. Soon one footage was played from which the figures were making their way into the mansion's doors.

Amelia held the Journal and compared the Goblin to the figures in the CCTV footage as the former played on. In her eyes she can make out that they're the same figures. Humanoid looking with pointy ears and the body is about the same.

Amelia then whispered to her twin. "Look." This caused Amanda to look at the page. "They are about the same: Body, ears and everything else."

Amanda took a second to make the comparison between the footage and the Journal before letting out her input. "Yeah.. they look the same."

Just as then Aaron called for the footage to be paused. "Pause it."

The footage paused to see an unblurry view of the figures in the trophy room as a few made their way to pick up the trophies.

Natalia then turned onto to Amelia. "Cousin, mind if you show us that page again?"

Amelia nodded and turned the Journal around, displaying the Goblin to everyone in the room.

Stan scratched his chin. "They look about the same but if that's the case; how can we find them?"

"The book says they're somewhere in the forest but-" Amelia was interrupted.

"It didn't say exactly where in the forest." Amanda finished up.

"Yeah," answered Amelia. "It didn't say where exactly."

Stan let out a breath. "Well we at least have our suspects."

"True that." Samantha nodded.

Jim; feeling the desire to redeem himself to Mabel and the Gleefuls was feeling a desire inside to hunt them down even if he didn't know where exactly they were. His focus was then gazed on the Journal and the CCTV, he then looked between for a second before focusing on the Journal.

"Are you sure that book didn't say a thing or two about its exact whereabouts?"

"Yeah but the book also says a trail that might lead to a hideout: Footprints are left behind and a Goblin's footprint are composed of small feet with four toes. There's also the smell of graham biscuits as further sign of a Goblin's hideout."

Without warning Jim stood up and stormed outside the room to a place unknown to the six young kids.

Surprised by this, Stan let out a comment. "Wow: The moment you said that and poof, he's gone."

Aaron let out a neutral grunt. "Must be eager to redeem himself. I cannot blame him though."

"But what if he gets lost in the woods?" asked a concerned Amanda. "We cannot have him become the next dad's clones."

"I'll just call the cops." Aaron answered nonchalantly.

"As if police searches are more effective…" Amanda narrowed down to Aaron as she crossed her arms.

"Well that's all I can do as a kid and frankly that's what are we supposed to do: Call the cops and hope for the best."

Samantha then chimed in in an attempt to lower down the may there be tension between the two cousins, that is whenever there was even one to begin with. "Both of you have a point but if the Goblins are as greedy as they are listed; we're running out of time for a recovery of those trophies."

"Sam's right guys," Stan said after his older sister. "If we were going to get to the bottom of this we need to go now."

"Our Ramirez compatriots are right." Amelia spoke up. "We need to get to the bottom of this ourselves."

"Well," Aaron turned to face his friends. "I say we go now then, at least try our own search."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sam asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

The six kids walked their way through the forests of Gravity Falls with a noble intention in mind to retrieve what was stolen, a rightful reclamation in mind like those find in stories as old as humanity to reclaim those wrongfully stolen and return it.

And the six kids were the group of it.

"You know guys," started Amanda. "Dad and mom told us not to shake the hand of any strange figures in our dreams. They made emphasis on a yellow triangle dream creature that dad says to not shake his hand because quote 'he will rip you away from your body, take your body to control it while others are unaware of it."

"You know with all of our encounters of creatures in Gravity Falls so far that may be true and that's something to take note of. Maybe dad and mom had a run with the triangle creature." Amelia commented.

"Could be." Amanda vaulted over a fallen log that was in her path. "Or maybe it's fake news but I'll go with not trusting the creature for now…"

"Strange too that is the same creature my and Aaron's parents are telling about." Natalia chimed in.

"With the weirdness of Gravity Falls I'm tempted to believe that as something not too far stretched." Sam commented.

As the group walked their way deeper into the forest they were stopped in their tracks by Amelia. "Hey look!" She then kneeled down to see her first piece of evidence: A small footprint with 4 toes.

The other conveyed onto what Amelia saw and the reactions were mixed, with Sam commenting. "That's a small footprint all right. Four toes and small, matches up to our Goblin suspects."

"Any leads to where it goes?"

Amelia scanned around for a moment and a turn to her left had spotted her another set. "On the left there." She pointed a finger to the left. "More footprints."

And the direction leads to a deeper part of the forest.

Amanda let out a concern that rose into her head. "I hope whatever leads out there won't take or vanish us from the world."

"Not happening with me around." Samantha announced with pride.

Without hesitation the group entered deeper into the forest.

* * *

The group continued to follow footprints with the Ramirez siblings in the lead as per seniority terms.

Gravity Falls' forest, while normal, their parents had digged up something out of the blue and the ever mysterious and the instinct of something unusual for it is something not lost on the group.

Amanda was the first to speak up about it. "I feel like being watched here…."

"Not the first time I experienced this." Natalia commented. "But then mom tends to shrug it off as just superstition of Gravity Falls that is.. we didn't believe until the lake monster got debunked."

Aaron followed after Natalia. "Which mom remarked as a creature operated as a robot by an old man named Fiddleford McGucket and not the actual creature itself."

Sam turned to the younger kids and began shushing them. "Quiet, we don't wanna alert our presence to whoever's hiding here."

Responses came in the form of a nod or thumbs up before they pushed on. However the one thing that didn't they knew is figures are watching them from above the trees. The figures moved around, others stood still and simply watched the group who continue to move forward without a clue in the world of their location.

Still they pushed on, until moments later they came into an opening which where the trail still went forward. However as they moved ahead of the trail, Samantha called for a halt with her hand. "Hold it."

The group stopped but before any of the group were about to raise questions, Samantha pointed out what's ahead of her. "Look. An X in the ground."

And indeed a large 'X' in the ground in the middle of the opening, an X formed by dirt molded that for some reason didn't get covered by other tracks.

"Wha- an X in the forest?" a baffled Amanda questioned. "Think that's a treasure buried down there?"

"Errr…" Aaron scratched his chin. "If that's indeed a treasure that may be a trap waiting to happen."

"On with you on that dude," said Stan.

Amelia then spoke. "Maybe the trophy's buried there? After all the steps that the Journal documented leads right to it."

"Yeah…" Amanda answered. "Could be."

"Or maybe could be a trap." Natalia butted in. "I get the feeling from what you see in the shows are gonna happen here in reality."

"They're TV shows Natalia," Samantha answered. "But then Gravity Falls has a lot of unusual elements that it's probably worth considering over…"

"Well, it's not like we have anything to use to dig a hole and check for sure." Amelia said.

"Unless you wanna dig with your hands." Amanda responded.

"Which i won't."

Samantha sighed, rubbing her face in her first ever hunting with the Pines and Gleefuls. So far for her they've been an interesting bunch. The Pines girls were a pleasure to talk at the Shack and the Gleefuls were as laid back as ever.

Soos had repeatedly told her and Stan about it all and with the rumors and the fact her father just evaded a lake monster, combined further with a vibe of being watched had her on edge.

But of course there was at least in a note on her mind which she spoke it out loud. "All right; I say we move past that X and continue following the footprints but if we come here next time, I say we bring a shovel and see what lies down there."

The Pines twins and the Gleefuls nodded or hummed in agreement.

"All right. Let's go." As Samantha and the group were about to move forward, an unknown figure close to her who was hidden blew a gold-like dust to Samantha, unaware of the dust coming towards her, as the dust was coming from Samantha's right side.

The dust went through to Samantha who in turn felt the dust come through and smelled it but for luck the dust didn't go through her eye.

"That's a strange smell." Samantha sniffed. "And for some reason i feel really sleepy…"

And then Samantha yawned and then fell on the ground, audibly snoring.

Stan, feeling rightfully a bit concerned immediately kneeled close to Samantha as the Pines and Gleeful kids began to feel creeped out. "Sam!" Stan screamed.

"I think it's those whoever watching us is behind that!" Amanda spoke. "I feel watched here!"

"Maybe it's time to bug out of here and come for another time…" a worried Natalia spoke.

"Maybe you're right." Aaron spoke. "We'll come for another day…"

"Aaron." Stan sighed, trying to relieve the amounting stress building up on him. "Help me carry Sam!"

Again, the figures watching them blew the same dust but in greater quantity as Stan and Aaron were trying to carry the sleeping woman with the girls watching them, each thinking of anything to do to help. The dust however has caught on them.

"Darn it!" Stan blinked his eyes, sleepiness invading him all of a sudden. "I'm feeling it too."

"Gold-like dust's coming around…" Amelia yawned, feeling the sleepiness too. "Probably the cause of this…"

"Where did it come…. from." Amanda fell on the ground with the Gleefuls, muttering about the origins of the dust too before falling on the ground asleep moments later.

Once the group fell asleep on the ground, one of the figures from the trees spoke. "They came too close. What should we do to them right now?"

"For now we have to hold them in captivity and ask the Chief about this. But for the moment, we cannot simply leave them here or let them go."

One of the figures nodded. "All right."

* * *

It was unknown for how much time has passed for amongst the group but Samantha was the first to open her eyes amongst them. Feeling what is the equivalent getting a rough sleep, this one wasn't her first but it again happened after a while back.

Blinking her eyes, it wouldn't be long for Samantha to get up and moments later she founder herself locked in a rather roomy cage made out of wood with even a roof with the rest who were evenly spaced from one another and what she sees outside the cage are huts with one hut looking particularly distinct by its decorated appearance and a bigger size. There was also a well, campfires and several goblin-looking creatures with green skin walking around the place. Samantha had a few ideas in mind.

'_This looks like a camp or maybe a base. I dunno but i'm sure seeing some goblins like from Amelia's book…'_

From waking up alone, Samantha's heart beating increased and she began to wake up the others, ushering their names as each woke up by instinct.

Seconds later after waking the group up and some arm stretching from others, Amelia was the first to speak up. "Where are we?"

"We're locked up in a cage but it seems to be we're on Gravity Falls and we're on a camp of goblin-like creatures."

Natalia looked around to see indeed everything Samantha said and her first response were in the form of a worry. "How will we get out? I want mom to be happy too but I wanna come back alive as well!

Amelia however had a realization that came to mind and in doing so, pulled out the Journal from her jacket and flipped to a page. With a moment later she paused and looked between the creatures and the Journal.

"Guys, I think we may have our suspects. They're goblins. They look like what we see from the Journal and the CCTV footage."

"And look too." Amanda followed. "I think I see them loading trophies on that big hut."

The group looked to see indeed trophies placed from a wooden carriage moved by a white horse being parked inside a big hut by the goblins as Amelia hid the Journal back to her jacket.

Natalia rubbed her head. "Guess that X mark wasn't the spot…"

Stan however sighed. "Okay, we have our mystery solve but we got ourselves trapped here. How will we get out of here?"

"Let us out of here whoever you are!" Aaron shouted as he tried to shake the cage in agony. "Let us out of here and give back those trophies you stole!"

The goblins merely ignored the group but one goblin in particular came to the group and responded in a rapsy voice. The goblin in mind held a cane with a necklace of accessories and held a cane. He was also accompanied by two other goblins with bats.

"Sorry to lock you up in this cage but I'm afraid you trespassed on our property and we had to follow protocol."

"Protocol?" asked Samantha in an annoyed tone. "So you knock off trespassers?"

"Yes." The goblin answered casually. "It's part of our customs." He took a breath before continuing further. "My name's Max, I'm the leader of this tribe."

Samantha responded. "So Max, can i ask you a question?"

"Shoot it."

"Do you know of any trophy robbing in a majestic home?"

Max ticked his tongue. "Errr… maybe."

"Get to the point!" The Gleefuls shouted in agony.

Max merely laughed. "Ok." He chuckled. "We did rob a beautiful house of golden-colored trophies earlier." His remark caused the anger of the group, especially Aaron and Natalia.

"Why… why would you do so?!" Natalia asked in agony. "Do you have any idea how that caused agony to my mom?!"

Max was unfazed by Natalia's emotional outburst but nonetheless answered. "Well let's just say we didn't have that in mind. What we DO have in mind is getting them and trading them for our essentials."

The group simply stood there with a sense of hopelessness. Trapped in a cage located in nowhere with no means of contact as Amelia pulled her phone to see that she's not receiving any signal, meaning she can't call Mabel or anyone. There was also too not knowing where they are exactly but if there is some courtesy they did for their treatment is the rather nice cage they were given. Normally in a sense cages are not very comfortable or spacey but the cage here is the opposite of it.

"What essentials?" Aaron asked.

"Jewels, fancier food and fancy rocks to replace our huts to the best luxury we would have."

"And you decided to not steal gold instead?" inquired Stan. "You can do that with gold more so than trophies."

"Well it was the best available option at the time."

Samantha held onto the cage and tried to lean forward to Max. "Okay Mr. Max, let's say you had your way. Will you let us you?"

Max sighed, his tone however remained the same. "I'm sorry I cannot do that."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: Protocol?"

"Excellent my lady! I cannot tell what exactly what we will do to you but I promise it won't be painful or anything bad."

Samantha turned her head to her group. "I'm not trusting this guy." She then turned back to Max. "Is there anything we can do to get out earlier?"

Max's expression turned to a surprise. "Well, we could use a queen."

"Any idea in mind?"

Max gestured his hand on the Pines girls. "Those two lovely ladies are our initial thought."

Amelia and Amanda's expression became that of a disapproving one and condemned the idea. "**We are absolutely not pairing up with you in any way whatsoever!"**

"Well too bad you can't go out. Unless you know of someone else…" Max then turned away. "Well I'll be off to contend to more important matters. I'll be sure to send you provisions for your well-being. Tally-ho!"

In that Max and his two guards went out of view from the stressed humans.

Amelia leaned to the cage and sighed. "I'm so not marrying him. I'd rather be with our Northwest grandparnents first.."

"Same case for you Sis."

Natalia then sighed, stress building up on her. "What are they gonna do to us?"

"Dunno but i'm sure we won't like it," started Aaron. "If there's one thing to know is that greedy folks are not above being questionable."

Stan on the other hand was looking at the village not far ahead of them. From what he can see with only not more than a dozen tents around and very few, if any are armed as most of the goblins seem content on living a normal life. A normal life with similarity to humans.

Subsequently after he turned around to the forest, only to see it as seemingly empty.

And it was then that something popped up in his mind. And with idea he turned to Amelia.

Although not taking the idea of anything of the forest beyond his initial spotting; he nonetheless pushed it. "Hey Amelia?"

Amelia looked up to Stan in a slightly weakened tone. "Yeah?"

"Can you read that book again about them if there's any traits to them?"

Amelia wordlessly again pulled the Journal and instantly flipped it onto the page of the goblins. "Uhh.. it's listed here that they are greedy, use underhanded tactics for stealing and they have about the same strength as a human at least with a mention of having a faster sprinting speed and endurance than humans and… and oh."

"Oh what?" Amanda asked.

"They use gold dust to knock people to sleep."

Samantha, being the first victim of it had felt a little furious over the revelation as her expression turned to it. "How come you didn't tell us that?"

A sense of being cornered has reached Amelia, and in doing so she decided to respond in her defense. "Well the only thing being asked here is their appearance!"

"Well…" Samantha then felt a choke on her throat… "at least you didn't seem to see their traits?"

"Sadly not. Focused on one thing only…"

Stan intervened between Amelia and Samantha to hopefully avoid any confrontation going any further, complete with his arms stretched at either direction. "Ok, ok guys. Let's not fight each other for right now okay? For I have a plan."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What kind of plan?"

"Let's say that it's dumb but better on trying."

"Okay." Samantha crossed her arms. "What is that then?"

"All right. The first thing to notice is that hut isn't very far off from here," this had caught the attention of the rest of the group who were now leaned into listening. "Let's say that my idea is to bait Max and his guys into opening that gate, made a dash for that hut and then use that carriage to find ourselves a way out."

"Okay." Aaron said. "But how will we find our way back to Gravity Falls? We don't even know where we are!"

"Oh!" Samantha inquired and then pulled a compass out of her pocket. "This can be our help at least."

Aaron merely nodded, desperate for an escape. "Okay…"

"So," Amelia started. "How are we gonna bait them?"

The Ramirez siblings shared a look into one another before looking back at Amelia. "Well, it may not be good at first."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What it is then?"

"Using you.."

"**No!"**

"Actually,' Amanda came forward with her phone in hand. "I know of someone who can be of better bait than us two."

The blonde Pines girl displayed the phone's screen to the Ramirez twins to see another blonde girl with a black jacket and black pants, complete with shoes. "She's much better."

"Who is she if you mind I ask?" asked Stan.

"Someone in the Northwest family of things…"

"Ok…" Stan has known to not want to inquire any further than that. He then clapped his hands moderately. "All right everyone."

"Remember the plan; we lure em in with a fake hope idea, we knock them off and dash like mad on that hut. Everybody get the idea?"

The group nodded.

"All right."

In all retrospect it sounded like a cliched idea from movies or shows but with the circumstances on the humans, they might as well at least try than be left in vain.

Being the planner, Stan whistled to have his presence known. "Yo Mr. Max the Goblin Guy!"

Max, who was watching some goblins on a small rice paddle turned to Stan. "Yes my captive?"

"I know someone who is a much better candidate for your queen than my friends!"

Max moved forward to Stan with his two guards and not long later, he was close to him.

"Who?"

Amanda went forward with her phone in hand, screen displayed to her.

"Oooh. I like this. Where can we find her?"

"We can help you directly if you at least let one of us go…"

Max delayed for a second, scratching his chin for a thought of suspicion. No way that this is sincere as experience of past had luck misfortune on him.

But then he and his group were on a timer, unlike before.

Against his judgement, he pulled his key out. "Okay but only one of you will go and in this case it's the older-looking guy with you."

Stan nodded and Max pushed the key to the lock, twisted it as the lock made a slight sound and then dropped on the ground. Max sighed and then he himself opened the cage's door.

But before he was able to say anything, Stan punched his face of which the goblin was sent on the ground. Samant

"Sorry." Was Stan able to stay as he grabbed Max's cane while Samantha and Aaron went to handle the other two guards, also sending them down on the ground.

Samantha and Aaron also picked up the bats of the other goblins and immediately dashed with the rest of the group for the hut.

However from one small tower not far away an unearthly scream was heard and in response a group of goblins emerged from the tents to converge on the group.

"Goblins!" Samantha announced as in turn in front of her two tried to jump on her but she swatted them down with her weapon, sending them on the ground.

Another goblin tried to jump on Stan but he was able to hit it as well. "Not today man!"

Samantha then pointed to her front. "We're near the hut!"

The group panted as they run with goblins behind them but thankfully the hut was not far away, being able to go all inside before the goblins were able to catch up on them, Subsequently the hut was locked by Aaron and he blocked it with some chairs of which banging is heard from the door.

They then decided to take a breath and Amelia glanced to the carriage. "Those are trophies all right but we sure they're aunt Mabel's?"

"Let me check." Aaron hastily went over to the carriage to see over five trophies displayed with 'Awarded to Mabel Pines' and others 'Awarded to Mabel Gleeful' from various awards.

"Check! And there's also room for all of us here!"

"All right!" Samantha started. "I'll steer the thing, the rest of you hop on the back!"

Hastily they mounted on the carriage. There were only a few trophies in check and there was enough room for the other five to make space in passable terms.

Samantha grunted and held onto the whip. "Hang tight!" She then sighed. "Hiya!"

The horse whined, trampling over and then moved, surely enough busting a bigger wooden door that lead to the outside world like as if it were free from captivity.

It was not however unnoticed by the goblins or Max as the former pointed out to the carriage. "After them, boys!"

* * *

"We're not out of the clear yet guys." Samantha inquired. "I feel like they're gonna come for us."

"Yeah." Aaron started. "But we'll lose 'em very quickly."

Amanda looked at the back to see something else. "Actually guys, they're catching up onto us!"

Looking behind indeed a group of goblins moving fast, on four or on their two feet with two goblins moving the fastest and then subsequently jumping or leaping onto the carriage.

Their landing was perfect, with one leading off a menacing punch but Amanda quickly gripped one of the trophies. "Get off my carriage!" She then slammed the goblin out of the carriage while the other one was punched by Aaron.

"Need to put a reference there cousin?"

"That was not intentional, Aaron!"

Again, another pair of goblins, running on two feet speeded up to their direction but instead of going directly to the back they splitted up and then went up to the sides of the carriage.

One of the goblins growled in the direction of Stan but the latter was unfazed. Amelia on the other hand felt a little scarce in her but she prepared her fist in response.

In a moment's notice the goblin on Stan's side jumped. Stan was however to punch his goblin when it was jumping in the direction of him. "Not here man."

In response to his knocked off buddy, the other one jumped and Amelia let out a gasp but she then gritted her teeth and then punched it off mid-air too. "Thank mom and dad for those self-defense classes."

"Yeah." Amanda followed. "Those lessons payed off a fair bit."

The horse continued on speeding with full speed, minding anything but the straight trail ahead with goblins behind catching up in increasing numbers like a swarm of creatures onto a running prey.

It continued to run through the trail but as Samantha gazed forwards what lied ahead turned out something to be bad news.

"Cliff ahead!" Samantha

"What?!" The group asked.

"Cliff ahead!"

Heartbeats again rised up to the group who were about to lean to an uncertain choice. There were two options: Try the luck and jump or fall to an unlikable fate.

Samantha then made the horse stop, sending the carriage's occupants to a sudden forward stop but the trophies were still in place. The group on the meanwhile held onto a grip using the bars of the carriage.

Samantha and the group panted and the pause allowed the goblins to make surround the carriage and the group.

"Ah-hah!' One goblin who was in front of Samantha. "There's no way in our out!"

"Well, well, well," the voice was a familiar one to the group came from the back. "A brave attempt I must say but now you are now trapped by our superior numbers and strength."

In view of the group is Max sitting on a throne, supported by two bamboo sticks and carried by four of his goons. "Sorry but I believe you abused the hospitality I gave you."

"Hospitality?" Amanda remarked. "You put us unconscious and locked us in a cage!"

"Well sorry but it was one of the more kinder treatments I can give compared to… others in this forest."

Ignoring what he said, Natalia then began to plead. "Look Mr. Max, I don't know what you're doing but please let us go on our way."

"I'm sorry that can't be the case my friend. As you can see earlier we are on a time problem."

"But that trophy belongs to my mom! Why can't you I dunno, scavenge gold or trade anything?"

"Because digging takes time!"

Max exhaled, his goons still keeping tabs on the surrounded people. "Now I'm only gonna ask this once: Give those trophies back."

The Pines and Ramirez members looked onto the Gleefuls, each with disappointment or dread in their view. They've come this far to only yet give up what they came for but there's also circumstances like what is going to happen to them, that protocol hadn't slipped in the mind of Amelia who in turn hasn't asked about it.

"If we did give it to you, what will happen to us?"

"We will still have to follow protocol, which in case here I'll say it: We'll make you forget all about this debacle and let you back to your home which is probably that town without harm…"

The group again shared a look onto one another in a never-before scenario placed before them. Live and forget about what they've made or possibly not see home again?

A hard choice to make but a must be to make right now.

The Gleeful kids merely sighed. "Fine… let them take it."

"You sure about it guys?"

"No sense of it Amelia. Better to at least spare all of our parents of more burden."

Aaron then stood up from his place that allowed him to be the most visible. "Take it all Max. You won."

Max greedily rubbed his hands and laughed. "Excellent! Now we can finally make our demands. Not so hard of a choice to make isn't it?"

The group merely stood silence.

"All right. Gus, Tro and Shil take them and you Dew, take the huma-"

"**Not so fast!"**

A booming voice interrupted the group but in the case of the Pines girls it was a similar one. Amelia and Amanda shared a look. "Couldn't it be?"

"Can't be…"

The ground then suddenly started shaking and trees were heard falling, birds were flying to the direction of the cliff.

Behind the group a large figure scooted his way, his shadow causing the attention of the group to turn to the shadow. To the Gleefuls and the Ramirez members, it resembled a walking black oversized bull accompanied by other similar figures but with different color. To the Pines girls they were familiar figures.

"Leaderaur?"

The ground continued shaking for about several times, each causing the goblins to feel fear and as well the Gleefuls and Ramirez kids. The Pines on the other hand were shocked.

And then in full, close view is Leaderaur the Manotaur and three other Manotaurs, one of which is Chutzpar.

Leaderaur first looked onto Max with a clearly pissed off expression. "So, Max. What are you doing to my friends?"

"Friends?" Natalia muttered as the group but the Pines too muttered about being called 'friends'.

"Oh uh… they were stealing our property."

Leaderarur only scoffed. "Pfft. Clearly I can see from here the trophies were the property of 'Mabel Pines/Gleeful."

"They know mom?" Aaron and Natalia whispered in shock.

"But, but we need it-"

"**Silence! You will leave them alone now or you will feel the Manotaurs' wrath!" **

In a show of force, the other Manotaurs began pounding their chests or the ground, complete with roars.

Max swallowed his throat. "Retreat men. Retreat!"

The goblins fled in panic, screaming as they sped off in full speed away from the carriage.

Leaderaur then looked onto the Pines twins. "Amelia, Amanda you okay?"

"Yeah." Amelia nodded. "Hey, thanks for coming to our rescue."

"And how did you know we're in trouble?"

"Well me and the group were on a daily routine outside until we heard the familiar screaming so we decided to check out and help just in case of trouble and here indeed there was trouble."

Amanda sighed in thankfulness. "Thank you, thank you Leaderaur!"

Leaderaur chuckled and raised a thumb. "Don't mention it."

The Gleefuls were at a lost.

"You know them?"

"They know Mom?"

Amelia was the one to answer. "Yeah. We stumbled upon them when we were having a bad day in the woods."

"As for they know aunt Mabel it's something we never discovered much. They did however have an interesting first story with dad."

Aaron and Natalia were left with mouths opened but Aaron then noticed the Ramirez were not acting anything, which he thought of as out of place. "And you Stan and Sam, aren't you freaked out?"

"Freaked out?" Samantha scoffed. "Nah. They actually dropped by the Shack to give these two ladies a gift from some adventure they had with them days earlier."

Amelia then was the one to reassure Aaron as she tapped his shoulder. "We can tell you about it anytime."

Aaron merely nodded while Natalia stood silent. "Okay…."

"So why did they steal your aunt's trophies?"

Instead of the Pines answering, Natalia did it. "Because they wanted it for better currency."

Leaderarur scoffed. "Of course. Greedy goblins."

Stan then butted in. "So.. any idea where are we exactly?"

"Not far off from town. Want us to give you a ride?"

Each member looked at each other with Amelia letting out trust. "You can trust them. They helped us."

"Yeah!" Amanda said. "Although a little filthy but nice and know the day."

"Hold on though." Aaron said. "Let me count the trophies with mom's name on them."

Aaron then began to dive into the trophies and after a few seconds, he called it in.

"All right! We got all of them!"

* * *

All six were now soundly safe back in the Gleeful Mansion's gates with the help of the Manotaurs. To ride back home through a creature is probably out of touch for the normal world.

But Gravity Falls is anything but normal.

Natalia and Aaron casually waved at the CCTV on the gate. "Hi Mom! We're back and with a surprise!"

The gates opened and the Manotaurs walked. In the porch is a surprised and crying Mabel and a Gideon who is also surprised as they rushed up to the Manotaurs.

"Kids!"

The group disembarked from the Manotaurs after they were only within feet away and the Gleefuls went to hug each other, Chutzpar on the other hand laid down the carriage with the trophies on them.

"Aunt Mabel; we also discovered all of your trophies!"

Mabel gasped. "You did?!" She then began shedding tears as she hugged her kids tighter. "Oh, thank you kids and you Manotaurs!"

"No mention of it aunt Mabel. Our cousins wanted help, we gave em."

Samantha crossed her arms. "And we gave them a little guidance and lift too."

Gideon then looked to the Manotaurs and non-Gleeful members. "We thank you too but really Amelia and Amanda, you need to check your phone."

Both twins pulled their phones out to see texts from their parents.

'_Where are you right now?'_

'_How is the day at Aunt Mabel's home?'_

'_Amelia baby if you receive this text immediately please!'_

'_Amanda text if you receive this.'_

"Whoops. We got a lot of explaining to our parents."

Leaderaur chuckled. "Well it's nothing Mr. We just can't help seeing our friends in danger.

Gideon and Mabel continued to hug one another as Amelia and Amanda looked at one another. "Too bad our parents weren't here right now."

"But don't worry Amelia! We'll see them soon."

Amelia let out a weak smile. "I know. It's just that there's nothing to share this moment for." She then looked to Samantha. "Sam? I'm sorry for the outbursts."

Sam however waved it off and gave a positive expression. "It was my fault too Amelia. Don't worry, we're still cool."

The day then ended from a weird mystery solved in a way that paralleled the generations of each family in the property and to say, they're getting the hang of it in this mystery business.

'_More to write onto my diary later…'_

* * *

**Now, finally got a rather weirdness heavy chapter hehe. Writer's block, life and laziness got in my way but I will not ditch this story- at least not without a note.**

**Leave a review or PM if you have anything to stay about this chapter or story in general; compliments, questions, criticisms and suggestions. I'll be glad to answer all your questions and interact with my readers.**

**I know it kinda sounded like deus ex machina for the Manotaurs but hey this made me give an idea for the gang to use some of Gravity Falls' critters to be used as allies in a certain scenario, this in turn opens up for more flexibility and interesting dialogue.**

**Until then again, thank you for reading and see you next time where… I'll not give any hints anymore. It's up to you to guess what i'll have in mind for the upcoming chapters. Maybe i'll leave some ciphers or two if i feel like it.**

**I'll tease this though: There will be pieces of the past summers of the original cast (Dialogue and flashback) coming up to give them some story and more.**


End file.
